When In France
by Lazyafternooner
Summary: R x N : fluff : the class holiday to France is soon and Roxas is having difficulties "wooing" a certain girl. Maybe going to one of the most romantic places on earth will help?
1. A Holiday to France

**Enjoy...

* * *

**

Roxas stomped into the bustling classroom, yanked his chair from under the desk, sat down and threw his bag onto the desk. He lay his head of blonde spikes onto the bag and shut his eyes; ignoring the noise surrounding him.

Roxas was not a morning person. He shifted in his seat to get comfortable and wrapped his arms around his bag. With his fingertips turning numb and the world dissolving around him Roxas smiled as he started to enter the dream world.

Suddenly a hit across the head dragged him back from the peace. Turning his head to face the culprit, he gritted his teeth at his best friend, Sora. Sora towered over him and grinned stupidly.

"Morning, sunshine!" He chirped, taking the seat next to Roxas.

Roxas grunted in response and returned to his almost sleep. He drowned out Sora's laughter and relaxed again.

His breathing deepened and the air around him was warm and comforting. The noise from the world faded again but far away he could hear the class door open again. Suddenly clear as a bell he heard Sora say, "Ha! Naminé, just made it! The bell is about to go."

Roxas eyes shot open and he felt his body tense up. He groggily sat up, shrugging away the all-knowing grin from Sora, and saw Naminé clinging to her chest, out of breath, and swaying to her desk in front of Sora. She gave a weak wave and smile to the two and sat down, gulping in the air.

Roxas quietly watched her pull out her books from her bag. His thoughts were sliced from a hissing from Sora. He turned to him, agitated and watched the brunette mouth "YOU LOVE HER". A blush broke across Roxas' face as Sora burst out into hysterics but was hushed quickly when a book thrown by Roxas hit him on the head. Naminé turned to see the commotion.

"Roxas, already been for your sleep?" She asked smiling and with her breath back.

"Uh - no." Roxas answered while shielding himself from the bundle of pencils Sora was currently firing at him with immense force.

"Well your hair is messy." She pointed out and turned around again.

Roxas threw a hand up to his hair and fixed it out, slightly red. Sora sniggered at the blonde's misery but was silenced as the bell screeched through the school.

The class quietened a little. While waiting for the teacher Roxas watched Naminé. He had always noticed she was always tidy. Her light blonde hair: always perfect, her uniform: always straight and tidy, her tie: always neat and her handwriting: always tidy and curly. Roxas had always found it particularly funny that she could be so tidy with herself even when running into the class, late and out of breath as always.

"Right everyone!" A deep voice called.

Roxas shook his thoughts away and brought his attention to the front of the class where his teacher was standing, Roxas hadn't even noticed he had come in.

And the rest of the day was normal as ever. Go to class, go to a different class, have lunch blah blah blah. The day seemed to go in slower than usual because of the full class' anticipation for their last class. Today studies in that class had been cancelled in order for the class to decide where there annual trip should be. Roxas really didn't mind what country to go to so hadn't put any thought into it. But everyone else seemed certain on where they wanted to go.

As they sat in the class waiting fro the teacher, Naminé turned her chair around and leaned on Sora's desk.

"So, where do you two want to go?"

Roxas shrugged and Sora chimed out, "Space."

Naminé laughed a little at the brunette's silliness and paused for thought for herself, bringing a tapping finger to her lips.

"I think I would like to go to France." She smiled in conclusion.

"You look French." Roxas laughed and continued, seeing her confused expression, "It's just if I saw you in France and I didn't know you, I would think you were French."

"That's crazy. People don't look like they are from certain places."

"Yes they do!" Sora said nodding wisely. "Like miboy, Roxas, looks like he is from hungry."

"What? How do I?" Roxas asked with eyebrows raised.

Sora grinned evilly and glanced to the Naminé, "because you are _starving_ for a certain someone!"

Sora exploded into laughter as Roxas pelted him with everything he had on his desk.

"Right! Right! Calm down." The teacher rang out from the front. "Lets vote then."

The teacher called out a list of countries and the full class voted. At the end it had been narrowed down to France or Spain. Roxas looked over to Naminé who turned slightly and smiled to him causing him bluch for the billionth time that day. And after one final vote the class decided on France.

When the teacher left them the class was as noisy as ever. Everyone was hyped up and chatty on the idea of a holiday. Naminé was especially happy. She seemed more chatty and giggly than ever.

"Only a few weeks till we all go!" She grinned. "It'll be so fun. Too bad Kairi and the others aren't in our class. Where'd you think they are going?"  
Roxas shrugged, "Probably Italy. That's where Kairi wanted to go so everyone will go there."

Spotting Sora's twitch of anger he grinned mischievously and leaned a little closer to the brunette, "You know, because everyone _loves_ Kairi in that class."

Sora glared to Roxas as he began to laugh at the brunette's pissed expression. But an evil smirk snaked onto Sora's face. He threw his head onto his desk and wailed,

"It's true."

And just for impressivness' sake he added a fake sobbed.

Right on cue Naminé "awed" and pulled Sora up into a hug.

"Don't worry, Sora!" She comforted him as Sora turned towards a very angry Roxas and smiled a cheeser.

"Thanks Nam!" He laughed pulling away.

She smiled and turned to her desk again to put her things away.

"We are gonna end up killing each other if we keep teasing." Roxas said quietly to Sora.

Sora laughed a little and nodded.

And finally the day was over. Roxas strolled form the school and into the sunny day. He pulled out his Ipod and flicked through all the songs. Suddenly Roxas felt eyes on him. He peered around but the street was empty. Shrugging away the feeling he walked on. Walking along the street he read a poster stand for some movie. But just as he was about to pass it a slim girl jumped from behind it and in front of him.

"BOO!" She shouted.

And in an embarrassing reaction Roxas yelped and jumped away from her with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands up to his face. Blood thundered through his veins and his heart pumped loudly in his chest. Opening his blue eyes a little and lowering his hands he saw Naminé in front of him in hysterics.

"Naminé!" Roxas wailed, putting his hands on her small shoulders and shaking her slightly, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, come on! That was funny. You crapped yourself." She squeaked out between laughs and shakes.

Roxas stopped shaking her and leaned down a little to her and grinned, "And here I thought you were a sweet girl. You have been hanging around with Sora too much."

She giggled and put her hands to his arms. A blush erupted on Roxas' face as he realized how close they were. Jumping back he watched her uneasily as she blinked unknowing to what she was doing to him.

"Geez, Roxas you do scare easy." She nodded walking away.

"Hey! No I don't. You just caught me completely off. That's all." He called going after her.

As he caught up to her she turned a smirked, "Yeah. Sure."

"That's it! Sora has influenced sweet little Nam too much."

She laughed a little and asked, "Where is Sora? Don't you usually walk home together?"

Suddenly lightning flashed in Roxas' mind. A painful flash that blinded him. Could she like Sora?

"Uh- he is away doing something with his dad or something."

"Hm." She answered.

The two walked home talking of general things and laughing like always.

"Roxas, the trip to France will be so fun! I can't wait."

"Yeah..." He grumbled.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be looking forward to it too."

"I am. I am. It's just well not the plane part." He said quietly, looking away from her wide eyes.

"Are you afraid of flying?" She asked sweetly.

"WHAT? No! It's just I have never been on a plane so I am nervous about it." he answered glancing to her.

He watched her pause for thought and nod, knowingly, and then said, "Well we can sit together and I will help you not be nervous, 'kay?"

"You don't have to."

Naminé suddenly stopped and reached out for Roxas' hand causing a shiver to run through his body and his thoughts to scatter as her soft hand clung onto his. He looked at her, still in a heap of his own jumbled thoughts and a blush on his face. She stared up to him with a sweet smile and clear eyes.

"I want to because you would do the same for me."

His hand was tingling and his heart swelled with happiness as he smiled to her.

"Thank you."

Naminé nodded, smiled and suddenly realising they were holding hands she let go and mumbled an apology.

"And plus you scare easy so it's for the best." She laughed skipping away.

"And there I thought the sweet Naminé was back." Roxas laughed following her.

"Oh! Roxas we have to go and get things for France this weekend, okay?"

Groaning and arguing his point for doing something besides shopping Roxas was sure the trip to France would be great as long as she was there. Anywhere would been fine if she was there.

* * *

**Review please!**

**I was thinking of adding more chapters to this but I don't know if it is better as a oneshot or of it would be better adding chapters and the trip to France to it hmm...**

**anyway tell me what you think!!**

**x**


	2. Shopping

**Yeah I am going to do chapters for this story now**

**Here we go...

* * *

**

Roxas growled under the mass of bed sheets. His phone rang out an increasingly irritating sequence of random music notes while a bored voice droned out a lullaby. No longer able to cope with the ring-tone he tunnelled out of the bed quilts and snatched his phone from the bedside cabinet. With sleepy eyes he squinted at the blurry name for a moment. The name shifted in and out of focus.

N...Na.Naminé!

Sitting up and pressing the glowing green button he pushed the phone to his ear but retreated from it when Naminé's usually calm voice screeched his name down the other side, obviously angry. Roxas rubbed his dazed eyes and sighed.

"What is it?" He yawned.

"You're late! You said we could meet at twelve and it's twenty past." Naminé barked down the phone.

Roxas glanced to the clock. The red neon digits read 12:19.

"Ah, sorry. My alarm must have not-"

"Never mind. I'm outside. Hurry up."

"All right. Sorry agai-" Roxas was cut off by a sudden silence and an awfully posh voice informing him the other person had cleared.

With a sigh and a flop back onto his bed Roxas mentally prepared himself for the day ahead.

Within five minutes he was ready to go. Grabbing money and his keys, he left the house with a quick "good morning-goodbye" to his mother who just called to him "sixteen and three quarters and still no manners for his mother!". Ignoring his mother, Roxas opened the door to see Naminé sitting on the stone wall outside his house with her back to him. He quietly shut the door and tip-toed up to Naminé who had her head down. Once closer he spotted her playing some game console. He watched her thump on the buttons with full concentration and frustration and smiled to himself.

Creeping up on her, with malice and mischievousness, he bent down and hummed a "boo" into her ear causing her to jump slightly and tense up. She turned her head to meet Roxas' grinning face to which she responded with a glare.

"Well at least I didn't squeal like a little girl." She smirked standing up and putting the console into her bag, which hung lazily over her shoulder.

Now Roxas had an opportunity to look at her properly he took full advantage of it. She wore light boy-fitting jeans that stopped just passed her knees, a white top with short, frilly sleeves that hugged her figure and shoes with blue ribbons threading through them. And her hair was as perfect as ever. Noticing his look she stepped back.

"What? Do I look weird?" She asked concerned.

"AH! No. No. No." Roxas hurriedly answered, feeling embarrassed at his less impressive ensemble of clothes that proved his laziness.

And the two headed through the sun-glazed street to the shops. Roxas tugged on his crumpled shirt and watched his step as he walked in jeans too long for him. The warm air that cascaded him as he walked was becoming annoying. He longed for a breeze to pass through him and empty him of nerves and heat and fill him with a warming courage. It failed to do so.

"We meeting Sora?" Naminé asked as she kicked at a stone on the grey slab pavement.

"Nope. He is going somewhere with Kairi." Roxas answered studying her reaction, which just turned out to be a curt nod, and a "when will he actually tell her?". To reply all Roxas could do was give out an uneasy laugh and shrug.

When will _I _tell _her_? He pondered as Naminé's speech of things she would buy for France faded into the distance. Will I ever? Is it for the best?

Roxas' thoughts were thumped from his brain as something collided with his foot, which made him stumble stupidly and finally come to a stop which unfortunately came in the form of him crashing into the door of the shopping centre. Removing his face from the glass, he rubbed at his sore nose and came to the noise of Naminé's uncontrollable laughter. He groaned in despair and frowned at the step he had tripped on.

Grabbing hold of Naminé's wrist he hurried into the centre to avoid the perplexed looks he was receiving from onlookers of the embarrassing event. He walked through the crowds with his pulsing nose and a giggling from Naminé who tagged along from behind as he still held onto her wrist. Finally realizing he was gripping her thin wrist he stopped, let go and turned to her with a slight blush.

He watched her snicker a little more and spoke, "You could have told me."

"I didn't notice." She defended with a silly grin, "plus, that's what you get for daydreaming while I was talking. Hey, is your nose all right? It looks a little red."

"It's fine." Roxas dismissed, attempting to control a blush.

"No, really, I'm not teasing." She laughed as she put her hand to his nose, "It's kind of pink."

Feeling her soft touch on his aching nose, he could have sworn it had healed perfectly as his heart squeezed but in a humiliating side effect of the miracle his face heated even more.

"Whoa! I better not touch it; it just got redder! So did your cheeks." Naminé exclaimed retrieving her hand from his face, "Well, it's isn't swollen so I think it is alright." She simply concluded.

Beginning to walk on, she left Roxas in dream-mode and with her feather touch unwittingly still effecting him physically.

"Come on!" She yelled to him through the lively load of people rushing in and out of shops.

He nodded, shook off the blush and sensations and caught up her.

Naminé roamed the shops, occasionally trying things on, sometimes buying things and from time to time waking Roxas up as the poor boy followed in complete boredom. By about two o'clock Roxas could feel the pit of his stomach rumble in disagreement. And so the two calmed the monster of Roxas' gut by retreating to a small cafe.

As they shared a plate of french fries (saving money you see) Naminé asked, "When are you going to buy something? We only have a couple weeks so you might as well today."

Roxas shrugged and replied, "I'm not buying anything."

"Why?" Naminé questioned slightly shocked, "buying new things for a holiday is part of the holiday experience."

"Why don't I just take the clothes I have the now and tell the people there they are new! No one will know." He winked.

"Oh come on. Don't be cheap buy some new things. I will help you."

"What's wrong with my clothes the now?" Roxas quizzed.

"They're ugly." Naminé flatly answered.

"What?! No they're not." Roxas wailed looking at his clothes.

"Yeah, I know." She grinned cheekily, "But just buy some more for the holiday. Don't you like getting new clothes?"

"Well... yeah."

"Then that's that." Naminé exclaimed standing up dramatically and leaving.

Roxas put some money on the table and followed, braising himself.

The rest of the afternoon was spent hunting for rare clothes Roxas would like. They trudged through the masses of people and avoided the preying sales people. Once achieving their what seemed impossible goal they left the heated shopping centre, satisfied and with hands stying from the weight of shopping bags.

Dragging their feet home, the still blazed brightly over them. Both chatted about France until they came to the crossroads where they would part their ways. The boiling heat swirled around them as they stopped at the corner. Roxas, with no intentions, moaned at the extra twenty-five minute walk he had in the scorching heat while Naminé had about five minutes. Naminé paused for a ponder while Roxas hung his head back in anguish.

"Well..." She began in a distant tone, "You could come to my house 'till it gets a little cooler."

Naminé innocently watched him with no idea what this meant to him.

This casual invitation (with no further objective than to allow Roxas to stay out the heat) actually released two mini Roxas' in said boy's mind. Mini-Roxas-Number-One was currently too busy dancing and twirling in pure joy to answer any questions. But Mini-Roxas-Number-Two wasn't busy at all: he was just standing, twitching a little and seemed to be shocked. When asked questions the only answer receieved was something along the lines: "NO. NO. NO. I will ruin this. Something will go wrong." Or "too much pressure!!!!" Or "this is my death day." So, you understand how differently these mini-Roxas' were and the turmoil this caused in their master's mind as he stuttered in a desperate search for an answer to the sweet girl waiting patiently for the poor soul to find words and chose which mini version of himself to side with.

But slightly to his relief he didn't have to choose. Naminé watched her friend find english difficult and jumped into action.

"Roxas, the heat must be too much! I'm glad I asked you now. You might have fainted if I left you." She worried.

Naminé efficiently latched onto his arm and led him to her house.

After regaining the ability to process thoughts, Roxas became extremely aware of the fact that Naminé was holding onto his forearm. With his heart skipping too many beats, the blonde girl turned to him with a look of apprehension.

"Roxas, are you all right?"

She stopped and squeezed his arm as she gazed into his eyes with her own clear, water-like ones. Roxas felt heat race up his face.

AHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT! Mini-Roxas-Number-Two cried in his mind. OVERLOAD! CAN'T TAKE THE CUTENESS!

He nodded stiffly to her and was met with a smile. Naminé let go of his arm and the two walked down the blistering hot street to her house.

Just fucking great, Roxas thought once cooled and slightly collected, I have sided with the punce who gets nervous, extremely red and unable to control speech or body actions anytime she looks at me. This is going to be a disaster.

Naminé led him to the front of her house and scurried up the stairs to the porch and the front door. Roxas took a small second to examine the house. The house was just like his; just an average house. But with some small changes, mostly in the front garden. However the most noticable difference was the sizzling air that the house breathed out. The air and atmosphere had danger clinging to it and seemed to be warning Roxas of the terrible events that would unfold if he stepped into that house. Disaster was afoot. Fear ran up Roxas' spine as he thought of the embarrassment he was about to accept with open arms.

Maybe I could just...

"Hey Nam!" He called.

Naminé, who was at the front door fumbling with some keys, turned to him.

"I feel better!" He said happily, smiling the best he could and berating the anxious undercoat to his skin, "I think I will just go home, yeah?"

"No, Roxas." She shouted, marching down the porch, "It's too warm and you don't like this kind of heat. Honestly, I don't mind you coming in! Don't worry."

And a moment later Roxas found himself sitting in Naminé's front room. Although he had been friends with her for nearly year he had never been in her house. Everything in the living room was expected and suited Naminé. He smiled to himself as mini-Roxas-number-two began to settle a little. He nudged the large centre piece carpet which was just at his feet and seemed like something that someone ould with ease trip on.

Naminé came shuffling into the room with a couple glasses of orange juice. With a smile, she handed Roxas one and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Parents in?" Roxas asked as laid-back as he found possible at that moment and taking a sip of his juice.

"Nah." She replied picking up the TV guide and flicking the television on.

Some sort of comedy droned out on the screen. Naminé, sitting cross-legged now, laughed at parts and watched: completely fascinate. But Roxas found this the best oppurtunity to calm himself, come familiar with his surroundings and steal glances at Nam. Scanning the room he itched at his sore nose.

"Is it still sore?" A quiet, anxious voice scissored any calmity he had a second ago.

Roxas turned sharply to her and shook his head.

Laughing and turning back to the TV, she replied, "Roxas, you're so funny."

Roxas face dropped. Great, I'm the funny guy. With an inward huff he watched the programme with Naminé and sooner or later the two were laughing their heads off and any awkwardness Roxas felt before was gone. Once both had composed themselves Roxas glanced to the clock which read quarter to eight.

"Nam?"

"Hm?" She half-answered as she still watched the TV.

"Gotta go. Dinner will be ready soon."  
Turning to him now she nodded and stood up. She walked around to the side of the sofa and hopped up onto the arm of the sofa, swinging her legs like a child.

Roxas laughed, "Now, here I thought you were going to walk me to the door."

"Don't be silly." She smirked, winking.

Roxas walked round to the side of the sofa she was sitting at, said goodbye and went to leave, picking up his bags.

Well that wasn't bad at all! He thought, smiling to himself.

"Roxas?"  
"Yeah." He said turning.

"No hug goodbye?" She asked, looking sad. "You usually hug everyone else. Even Sora gets a manly hug!" She continued laughing to some extent.

Ah, there's that terribleness I was waiting for!

"Um-y-yess." He stammered, putting his bags down and shifting over to her as she still sat on the arm of the sofa, grinning now.

Suddenly instead of pure nerves, happiness twirled in his stomach as he outstretched his arms slightly in prepartion to wrap them around her slim waist in order to pull her closer, feel her arms on his back and feel uncontrollably close to her.

But just as he was about to do something he had only ever dreamed of an evil force in the shape of the carpet which he had noticed and predicted it's terrible ways shot into action. Roxas tripped on the decorative, demon carpet and fell on top of the blonde girl who squeaked in fright. With a push from Roxas she fell onto the cushions of the sofa with eyes squeezed shut and once lifting himself up a bit ; Roxas on all fours above her.

Roxas went into melt down. His face flushed. His breathing becae short and shallow. His focus on the wide eyed girl below him shifted as he realized he had no idea what to do. Electricity was still shooting up and down his body from the contact of their stomachs. He watched Naminé with her hair spread out a little, lips slightly parted and blue eyes gazing up to him. He swallowed and waited from her to push him off her but a smile formed at the corner of his lips when he spotted a small blush speckled on her usually pale cheeks.

Naminé looked up to the pinkish boy above. She had no idea what to do and hoped he would take some initiative. Either get the hell off or lean in. WAIT. Lean in to do _what_ exactly? She felt her face heat up as she was reminded of their position. Her full body tingled. Why? Why on earth couldn't she just laugh and call him a clutz?

After a few seconds Roxas' brain was functioning again. Is now the moment? The moment to change _everything?_ He swallowed hard.

However his thoughts came to a waste when suddenly someone entered the room. Roxas turned a stiff neck to the door the sofa was facing and spotted a middle aged balding but blonde man. Fear hit him like ice water as those equally icy eyes darted to him. And then from the girl he had failed to leap off of, the most dreaded word of all was spoken.

"Ah... **_Dad_**."

* * *

**Ha! Poor Roxas**

**ahck well **

**love it?**

**hate it?**

**just like it?**

**would rather you had to listen to the it's a small world song for all cruel eternity than read this again? **

**tell me amigos.**

**Review please**


	3. Hugging Naminé

**YOGHURT random**

**I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

**

Just imagine you have had a hard day. No one will get off your bloody back even when _your_ the boss of your own company. Paperwork seems to gather to you. You can't escape it in that miserable office. And as you attempt to get some of it done people believe that is the best time to phone and walk in and out of the office. But no you don't get mad. You are not like that. This business is a team, all working together. You want your employees to fell relaxed and happy at work and why shouldn't they? But if for five minutes they could piss off maybe _you_ could be a lot happier. But no. They don't. They never do. Always needing approvals and what not.

So when you step out that office, get into your car and drive home, you are purely gleeful at the idea of going home, seeing your daughter, son and wife and simply sitting. And so you shrug away the last determined doze of paperwork as you step from the car. Shut the car door, calmly. Lock the car door and make your way to your blissful house. Stepping up the porch doors you can almost feel the irritation from work fall away from you. But it seems to be clinging for some reason. Almost waiting for something to happen so it can sink it's claws into you. Making you snap.

Trying the door handle you find it is open. When you step into the house, you set your briefcase down. You hear a noise; the television. You almost smile as thoughts of your young sixteen and a half year old daughter watching the television in her own little world, all safe and sound. Suddenly you hear a squeak from her. Curious, you head for the living room. Placing a hand on the door handle. You turn it and push on the door slightly, stepping into the room.

And then you snap. You watch the scene before in a mixture of shock and anger. For you see, there is a boy. A boy with some excuse of a messy hair cut including a sort of blonde spikes towering over your daughter, invading her safe world. She looks surprised, almost scared. Hmm. What to make of this situation. Boy, you don't know, forcing daughter onto her back with no one else in the house.

"Naminé. What is this?"

Roxas could have sworn Naminé's father was trying to murder him with that tone he just spat. A shiver ran up his spine as her father's intense gaze bore deep into him, making him weak. Roxas glanced down to the pursed lip man's daughter who he had still failed to leapt of off, apologize and never speak to again in fear of her father's wrath. Suddenly Roxas felt his feet spark into action. He stumbled off of the sofa and stood awkwardly, waiting and praying, Naminé would say something to make it all better or would pull out a magic time watch and go back to five minutes ago. He glanced to Naminé again to see her turning around on the sofa. She casually leaned back and greeted her father who continued to glare at Roxas. His stomach churned every time he met that forceful gaze. He looked to Naminé in a desperate attempt to find help with his eyes wide and fearful. She laughed a little and stood up next to him.

"Naminé?" Her father snarled.

She looked up to him brightly. Roxas watched her father melt to that smile and he was sure her father was secretly "awing" the cuteness of his daughter in his mind. His steely glare shifted into one of kindness as it averted from the panicked looking Roxas to the sweet angel Naminé to Roxas' right. He took a deep breath and some sort of a smile snaked onto his face.

"Naminé. Is this..." Her father's stare swung from the Naminé to the what looked to be mentally retarded Roxas, "your boyfriend?"

Well, did Roxas nearly faint. He felt the living room spin madly from the amount of heat in his face. He focused his dilated eyes to the floor. With short breathing and fear of collapsing on the spot from the intense prickling of his cheeks and the weakening of his legs Roxas concentrated with all his vanishing might on the floor.

I'm in a happy place. Think of a happy place. Rushing through his mind he found a happy place but to his horror it turned out to the place he was seconds before he had met the enraged person in front of him at the moment. NOOOOOOO! IT IS _NOT _THE MOMENT TO THINK OF THAT! He screamed in his mind. He wanted nothing more than to swing his hands to his head, shut his eyes and wait until this scene faded away into nothing.

"Yes, Dad." Naminé answered with a straight, serious face.

Roxas breathing stopped. He could feel him rise out of the body of his late self and float above with a small chuckle as he gawked at how bad this situation was. But jumping back into his body he turned his stiff neck to her in terror as a cold sweat broke out on him. What the hell was she doing? Sure in another situation even Naminé considering him to maybe be a boyfriend he would've been high for days on end but **now?** Was she kidding? WHAT IS HAPPENING? He cried out in his mind. He couldn't handle _all_ of this in one day. This was going to put him in a coma. Maybe he was already in a coma. Maybe they _did _hug and he, so happy, fell into a coma. Roxas train of thought wandered off for a blissful minute but that train of wonders and happiness shrieked to a shivering stop as he heard her father speak again.

"Naminé." He said with a dead tone, not even considering Roxas existence anymore to which Roxas had an inward sigh of relief.

Maybe I could leave? He doesn't seem to notice me anymore.

But as Roxas eyed the door suddenly an unsuited laughter burst into the room. Naminé was laughing in hysterics.

"We're not going out, Dad!" She squeaked in between laughs, "you should have seen your face."

Roxas stood in sheer shock and horror. I can't take this. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Well, is this that Pence or something? That boy who got the top mark in your class?" Her father grinned suddenly shaking off that repulsive anger and now walking towards Roxas, "Ah, it's ok, Pence! I'm sure it was a misunderstanding!"

He gave out a hearty laugh and grabbed Roxas' hand, shaking it with passion. Roxas turned slightly to Naminé in need of more help as he felt Roxas-Number-One and Two climbing out his ears in escape of this appalling event. Roxas swayed slightly at the force of the handshake and smiled nervously as he attempted to speak.

"Dad." Naminé interrupted, "This isn't Pence-"

"Ah, then Sora? That boy who is the top athlete in the school?" He smiled, still shaking his hand, "Sora, you will have to stay healthy right? Can't be distracted by girls! This was a misunderstanding, yes?"

"Dad, his name is-" Naminé tried again as Roxas' arm became limp and his aggravation grew as he pictured Sora's smirking face and teasing laughter.

"Riku, then? I have heard of you from your father! Going to university then? You will have to study, study, study! Well, I'm sure this was a mistake so-"

"DAD." Naminé growled stopping her father's voice as Roxas became dazed due to the extremely long handshake, "His name is Roxas."

Suddenly the handshake stopped. The tall man's grip tightened on Roxas' hand. Roxas looked up to the now towering figure. The ice glare was back, it shot through Roxas causing fear to crawl into Roxas' lungs. He swallowed hard as her father glowered down at him, still clutching his hand.

"Roxas? As in the skateboarder?" Her father growled through gritted teeth, staring straight into Roxas' weak, panicked eyes with ones of stone.

Roxas nodded rigidly and in full preparation to run for it. Her father released his hand from the death grip. And stood in front of Roxas expectantly.

Am I supposed to do a trick? He thought as he cowered in fear and racing through his mind for ways to please this man of stone. A circus trick? Maybe he likes juggling? YES! I will juggle something! Wait, I can't juggle. Oh shit. He is going to kill me when he finds out I can't juggle. Maybe I can do a flip? Damn it! I can't flip either!

His thought was blown away again as though it was a feather when her father spoke again.

"Well, _Roxas the skateboarder. _What exactly were you doing on top of my daughter?" He spoke quietly and full of spite.

"It w-w-was j-just a misunderstanding. Cause you see I went to hug her, b-but the carpet and I fell and I accidentally fell on top of her and then on the sofa and then I was just about to jump off and apologize and leave your house, did I tell you your house is beautiful? Really it is, and then I was never going to speak to your daughter again unless she would forgive me, it was totally up to her because I had fell on her and then you came in and I'm really sorry for being a skate boarder and falling-" Roxas' high speed babbling was brought to a clipped ending as her father held a firm hand up.

He turned swiftly to Naminé who had been watching Roxas' slow death quietly and slightly bored.

"Nam, hunny. Is that what happened because... you know these skateboarding types, right?" He asked his daughter sweetly but keeping an eye on Roxas who couldn't do anything at that moment except gaze to the table he wished he could smack his head off of, go into a coma and wake up with Naminé worried and by his side. He would comfort her and then they would live happily ever aft-

"Roxas!"

Roxas snapped out of his daydream to meet Naminé's smiling face and her father standing with arms crossed behind her, looking neutral about life in general.

"Let's go." She chimed, skipping out of the living room.

Roxas awkwardly nodded to her father and went to speak but was silence with the hand again. He backed away slowly and sadly to where Naminé was waiting in the hallway.

When leaving the most tense room he had ever been in his live he was awarded with a heart warming smile from Naminé who waited for him at the door. He weakly smiled back and they left the house.

Roxas walked into the fresh, cool air of twilight. He let out a sigh as the two walked down the stairs and to the wall at the front of Naminé's house.

"What's wrong?" She giggled standing next to him.

That last innocent question was enough for Roxas' body as he felt his knees buckle. The fell to the ground on his knees and placed his hands out in front on the ground for support. He looked up to Naminé, exasperated.

"Your father is so damn scary!" He moaned.

"You think?" She shrugged, sitting on the small wall in half a day-dream.

"YES." He answered shocked and catching the whip of a curtain from Naminé's house, "Ugh, he hates me."

"What does it matter?" Naminé asked, dazed by the sunset.

"Oh, it doesn't." Roxas blushed, picking himself up, "I have to go, so..."

"See you later!" Naminé smiled holding her arms out for a hug.

Roxas backed away, cautiously yet reluctantly, "No. I'm not hugging you after last time and your Dad is right in there!"

She pouted and stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned away from him childishly.

"Aw, Nam. I'm sorry." Roxas groaned, exhausted from everything that had happened that day.

He glanced up to the curtains of the house and took a large breath. And finally trying to control his blush, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Squeezing her slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Roxas was in heaven. Her sweet coconut smell engulfed him in her world of perfect. He never wanted this tingling at the pit of his stomach and the squeezing of his heart to leave as he smiled into her silky hair. From the corner of his eye he spotted a swift movement from the curtain in her house which caused him to leap away effectively, sadly and blushing.

He sheepishly grinned to Naminé who just smiled back.

"See you later." She giggled. She swung around on the wall, hopped off and walked up to her house.

"Bye!" Roxas called to her, still floating in happiness and a coconut scent.

He turned on his heel and walked home through the powerful twilight air. An orange light spread itself across the street and over the houses which lazily basked in it. He smiled as a coconut smell still clung to him.

He strolled along the cool street and grinned to himself, I think I will keep trying to hugs from her. They are just so bloody brilliant. Screw getting drunk and all that, if she was there that would be all I would need.

Only a couple weeks 'till the holiday now...

* * *

**Had fun writing this anyway...**

**Review please! **


	4. The Dream

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. A load of stuff has been happening lately just prelims, tons of school and I haven't been up to anything lately because my Nana died recently so ermm yeah. **

**Here we go then...

* * *

**

Roxas shifted in his coach seat. The bus carrying about twenty excited sixteen and seventeen year olds to the airport gave a powerful lurch causing the blonde girl to Roxas' right to jump in fright. She smiled to him as he laughed a little. Naminé stood up and reached up to the shelves to retrieve a bag but the coach suddenly seemed to trip over, clumsily perfect, and gave another forceful stumble. The sudden movement forced Naminé to wobble and then fall on Roxas causing her to sit on his lap and smiling, uneasily. But to Roxas' own shock, he didn't blush. Not even when energy surged through him like no tomorrow.

This Roxas was cool, collected and confident. And so with a charming smile he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her slightly closer and into a soft kiss. Suddenly the kiss took a passionate turn. Naminé was towering over him now, taking control. Roxas could feel the heat rise in him as they mingled breaths. Naminé ran her hand through his hair as he still held onto her waist and the kiss continued.

All of a sudden a horrific screechy beeping went off all around him. Naminé dissolved into the air and his hands became empty. And much to his disappointment and embarrassment Roxas found himself lying in his bed and rather "excited".

"Damn hormones." He spat.

Roxas peered at the numbers on his alarm. 5:30AM.

"Why can't we leave for France at noon?" He grumbled as he turned the alarm off and tried to "calm down".

AAARGH, he thought, I'm a horrible person thinking about sweet Naminé like _that. _Not that it was absolutely terrible thinking about her like that. I mean she is hot. She is just so- NO. He commanded to himself. Nam is a little cutey that you just want to hug and kiss and then maybe later... NO. NO. NO!

Oh God, this is gonna be one of _those _days.

After a moment Roxas kicked off the bed sheets and opened a window. The stuffy, dirty air in his room was dragged out while light, breezy air slipped into the room, cleansing it. Sun rays shined into the room and filled it with calmness. Roxas yawned, sketched and made his way to the bathroom.

Once showered, dressed and with his hair looking quite good for once Roxas strolled out his room and downstairs. He made himself something to eat. Stuffing his face with a bacon sandwich he gazed around the sun filled kitchen, checking everything was where it should be.

Suitcase? Check! By the door.

Lunch for the bus journey? Check! On the table.

Money? Check! In wallet on top of suitcase.

He smiled, proud of himself. Standing up and going to the sink to dump his plate inside, Roxas found a note on the window sill. Recognising the scribbling handwriting as his mother's he smiled and opened it. His mother, father and younger sister weren't getting up to see him off, not that Roxas blamed them; he wouldn't get up on a bloody Saturday if he didn't have to. So they had all said their goodbyes last night.

Roxas read the note carefully.

We will all miss you while you are gone. Have a safe trip and have fun! Au revoir.

From us sleeping upstairs.

Roxas read it again, grinning. He _would _miss them. His attention was suddenly caught to some small words at the bottom of the page.

And about Naminé...

Roxas frowned, flipped the page around and to his frightening embarrassment saw "NO GLOVE, NO LOVE!" scrawled messily across it.

Roxas grip tightened on the paper as sheer humiliation filled his body to the top. He shuddered at the thought of his parents talking like _that. _But a blush filled his face as he thought of his dream that morning. Roxas suddenly caught sight of tiny writing below the mortifying statement which made him want to dig through the earth to china.

The humiliation worsened as he read "don't worry, we know you wouldn't get that far with her". He froze, bitterly.

Well, that's just fucking swell. My parents think I'm _that _much of a loser.

Roxas scrunched the paper up angrily and tossed it across the room before it could let out any more humiliating statements designed to torture him. Sighing and trying to drop any frustration he glanced to the clock hanging high on the wall as though it had watched this terrible event of embarrassment.

5.55AM.

He dragged his feet over to his suitcase, stuffed the wallet in his pocket and sat on the case. Only being able to sit or a short moment he suddenly heard a deafening beeping noise. It seemed to echo through the silent street and almost embarrassed him as he dragged his suitcase out the house, locked the door and struggled to Sora's dad's car. As Roxas squeezed the suitcase into the car trunk he noticed Sora sprawled along the back seat. He thumped the trunk shut and gulped in one last lungful of fresh, morning air before sitting in the back seat with Sora who had sat up at the sight of Roxas, bright and smiling as he always was in the morning.

"Morning, Roxas!" Sora chirped.

"Hey." Roxas smiled.

"Roxas' not really a morning person..." Sora noted to his father who acceptingly nodded as they turned a sharp corner.

The five minute journey was quiet. Roxas gazed out to the quiet morning scenery as it passed quickly as the anticipation of the holiday twirled in his stomach. The car suddenly came to a halt and Roxas found himself outside of the school. The school had all his year standing expectantly outside it. They all stood in bundles of people he recognised and people he had never thought he had saw in his life. Sora and him stepped out into the morning air again and got their cases from the trunk of the car. Sora said his goodbyes to his father and the two turned to face the crowd. They looked to each other and grins broke out on both of their faces.

"This is where the holiday starts." Sora smirked.

Roxas nodded and turned to the crowds again.

"Hey, Roxas?" Sora asked with an unfamiliar timid voice while Roxas continued scanning the crowd, "Do you think that Kairi... Do you think she will... you when she goes away-"

"No." Roxas answered firmly, still not looking to Sora. "She'll wait for you to finally ask her out, Sora."

Although Roxas continued watching a particularly small boy, Harry or something, drag a large suitcase through the rusted school gates he could feel Sora's intense, needy gaze pressuring him to say more and comfort his paranoid friend.

Sighing and looking to Sora he continued, "Sora, trust me."

Sora nodded a genuine thanks to Roxas and turned to the crowd again. They quietly watched the bustling teenagers while the sun basked a fresh energy onto them.

Suddenly the calm was sliced as Sora yelled out in joy due to seeing Kairi. Kairi, too, was a morning person, like Sora, and could be seen in the midst of a large crowd chatting away, happily. Roxas laughed watching Sora dig through the crowd and greet Kairi with a hug. The red head hugged back, humoured as ever with Sora. Sora was like a little puppy around her; he constantly wanted attention and got jealous when she gave her attention to others, even girls. Sora rambled about something to Kairi who listened carefully and the two acted as though the crowd around them didn't exist.

Roxas smiled to himself and scanned the crowd for Naminé. To his least surprise, she hadn't arrived yet.

Probably running late, he thought.

And so Roxas stood by his and Sora's suitcase (which he had so conveniently left for Roxas to watch), shoved his headphones into his ears and let the music drone through his mind; washing away his surroundings like meaningless scribbles. An airy breeze swayed around him in beat to the music. The breeze carried a refreshing smell; summer. He let the summer scent take over him, make him become fresh and light.

Suddenly the serenity was shattered with a deafening blow of a horn from a huge monster of a bus pulling up in front of the school. Roxas' music was silenced with that sudden, harsh sound that caused Roxas to jump out of his skin. With his heart thumping in his chest and with wide eyes he scanned the crowd again, checking no one had saw. No one was paying any attention to him as they were too busy cheering and hugging friends from the unnecessarily loud arrival of the coach. With a sigh of relief he pulled the head phones from his ears and turned to the monstrous bus. It peeped a greeting _again_. The crowd cheered back and began gathering their belongings to the group of teachers' screeching "Class 5N2!" (A/N_: my class :D _). Roxas' ears perked to the calling of his class and he shouted to Sora. Sora, hearing his name gave a sad hug to Kairi (something Roxas felt slightly embarrassed to watch so turned away quickly) and strode through the crowds, peeking behind his shoulder with practically every step.

Roxas, impatient at his disheartened friend's slow pace, stomped over to him and dragged him up to the queue on the bus.

"Sora! Now we're at the end of the damn queue; we'll get crappy seats." Roxas nagged, standing on his tip-toes and peering up the long line of people, "And where's Nam?"

"I wanna go with Kairi. Why aren't we going to Italy with Kairi?!" Sora childishly stomped dismissing Roxas' dismays.

"Eh?" Roxas asked turning to Sora who's expression had turned into one of mischief.

"Come on, Roxas! Lets go to Italy. We can sneak onto their bus. All we have to do is beat up two people to get two seats on their bus and make sure no one yaps on us. Right, I will go for that elf boy and you-"

"Sora." Roxas cut in with a steel look to which Sora trembled at.

"Morning-time Roxas is so boring." He huffed, glancing back to Kairi with sad eyes.

And as the line slowly decreased the air got warmer and the anticipation in Roxas' stomach grew even more. Thoughts of the Naminé in his dream swirled and taunted him in his mind. Shaking the thoughts away he turned to Sora who was staring blankly up to the clear blue sky.

"Sora? Have you seen Naminé?"

Sora's blank expression suddenly shifted. It became one of pure delight as he crossed his arms and watched Roxas with a smirk.

"Yeah." Sora laughed evilly.

"Where?" Roxas questioned, uneasy at his friend's sudden change of mood.

"She was just talking to Riku; he was helping her with her luggage."

Sora watched Roxas turn away from him as the dirty blonde haired boy cursed under his breath.

"Haaa, just kidding, man. I don't think she is here yet. Geez, you really like her." Sora concluded.

"WHAT? I don't." Roxas barked, blushing.

"Oh be quiet, Roxas ol' chum. You do."

"I DON'T. SHUT UP."

"Yeah you do." Sora laughed at Roxas' stunned expression.

"W-well you like Kairi!" Roxas accused, loud, proud and grinning, "HA!"

"Yeah, I know I like her." Sora grinned dreamily.

"NOOO, you are supposed to disagree!" Roxas whined, defeated.

"Why?"

Roxas shrugged, ashamed at his pathetic input for this argument.

"Roxas, you just get too embarrassed." Sora laughed.

"Well, if you are so friggin' confident why don't you ask Kairi out?" Roxas bitterly asked.

Sora flashed his all-knowing grin, "Roxas, Roxas" He tutted, shaking his head, "I'm still in the process of charming her and the perfect opportunity is yet to appear."

Sora has it all planned out. Roxas thought sadly, I have no plan with Naminé. Hmm, charming Nam?

The one and only time Sora was thoughtful and careful was when Kairi was involved. Somehow she made him puppy-like and some sort of a philosopher. Roxas chuckled under his breath as he thought of the many faces of Sora. All of a sudden an evil thought struck him.

"Hey Sora?" He slurred immorally, "Don't you think someone else might find that perfect opportunity with Kairi while in Venice?"

Roxas burst out laughing as Sora turned to him with a horror-stricken expression and tearful eyes.

"Don't say such disgusting things!" He growled at Roxas who's insides only twisted to make him laugh more.

Seeing Roxas still laughing Sora turned away from him.

"Fine." He said coolly to Roxas.

Roxas stopped abruptly, hearing Sora's unusually cool tone.

"ROXAS LIKES NAMINÉ!" Sora screeched at the top of his lungs.

Roxas immediately threw his hands to Sora mouth to cover anymore outbursts.

Removing his hands from the now calm Sora he sighed, "That's a little harsh."

Sora smirked back and placed his hands behind his head, "Tsk, you do like her."

"Stop saying that!" Roxas begged as he noticed how close they were to the bus door now.

"Haa, bet you have kinky dreams 'bout her." Sora playfully joked, handing his luggage away to be put in the bus and stepping into the bus.

A blush sprang up Roxas' face as he felt a cold sweat break out on him. His breathing became shallow as his suitcase was took from him and he stepped onto the bus.

I'm such a pervert! He screamed in his mind.

Roxas realised Sora had paused on the top stair of the bus, was facing him and grinning triumphantly.

"You didn't deny it." He pointed out, smiling mischievously.

"What?! Em... ah- Yes, I did! You didn't hear me!" Roxas spluttered out with a somehow redder face as he pushed Sora into the bus who was in fits of laughter.

Suddenly the blush drained from Roxas' face when realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Nam isn't here yet. It's already 6.25, we are leaving at half past." He spoke quickly to Sora and glancing back out the door to the school.

"Right. Everyone sit down! Time to leave!" The impatient blonde bus driver howled to the passengers.

The bus suddenly began to shake as the engines were turned on. The bus wobbled and the sound of the engines was drowned out by cheers from the excited passengers.

"Wait!" Roxas exclaimed to the driver. "Someone's not here yet."

And to Roxas' aggravation and worst fear, the driver merely shrugged.

* * *

**Next update will be very soon!**

**I really wanna write the next chapter.**

**anyway don't forget to review please. **


	5. An Indirect Kiss

**hey everyone, hope you are enjoying the story so far **

**I decided to change the title cause I felt like it :)**

**plus it suits more I think**

**anyway here we go again...

* * *

**

_Catch up:_

"_Wait!" Roxas exclaimed to the driver. "Someone's not here yet."_

_And to Roxas' aggravation and worst fear, the driver merely shrugged._

Roxas stood in a mix of anger and shock as he glowered at this slimy looking bus driving. Roxas stepped in front of Sora as the bus continued to sway slightly, causing Roxas' stance to wobble. Roxas watched the uncaring man reach for the gear stick and grip it.

"Wait." Roxas spat.

The driver looked up to Roxas in a concoction of surprise and a strange sort of respect.

"Roxas, sit down right now!" A teacher sitting in the middle of the bus amidst the noisy students shouted, obviously irritated.

Roxas ignored her and kept his strong and silent gaze on the smirking driver.

"ROXAS!" The teacher shrieked, suddenly silencing the full bus.

He could feel a million eyes dig into him, all curious and greedy for delicious gossip.

"We have counted the number of students. Everyone is here." The teacher barked.

Roxas turned to the coach of famished eyes and scanned them all for the disorientated teacher. Suddenly a pair of bright, blue eyes caught his own equally blue but darker eyes. The eyes belonged to a confused looking, neat blonde girl who's hair sat tidily on her shoulder and who happened to be sitting in the seat right in front of Roxas and behind the driver.

"Oh, Nam's already in here?" Roxas heard Sora pipe up from behind him, "Oh well, hello Naminé!"

Roxas let Sora shove past him and sit in the empty seat next to Naminé. She smiled to him and then returned her previous alarmed gaze to Roxas, now along with a sniggering Sora.

"Umm..." Roxas greeted the still silent and forever watching crowd in front of him, "I'll sit down now, yeah?"

He hurried to the empty seat at the front, next to Sora's and Naminé's aisle. He sat down in the squishy seat and squeezed his eyes shut, in hope the teacher would leave him alone.

"ROXAS." He heard harshly shrieked from his new messy haired, spectacle wearing best friend.

Roxas reluctantly peeked down the aisle, hiding behind his dust stained seat and waiting for the dreaded words.

"You can sit here." The teacher growled, nodding to the hell bound empty seat next to her.

"Aw but-"

"NOW." She snapped cruelly.

Jumping to her strict tone Roxas edged down the aisle, avoiding Naminé's gaze in fear of his face melting from intense heat, to the empty seat next to the she devil.

And before he knew it he was sitting next to one of the strictest teachers in his damn school and digging in his pocket for his oasis of music and the headphones attached. The bus began wobbling along the road, dragging through the morning light and cheerful air. Moodily plugging the headphones into his ears and with no possibility of even seeing Naminé a little, Roxas closed his stormy eyes and with every beat of the music allowed his surroundings to fade away.

Naminé watched Roxas drag his feet down the bus to his hell and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But amidst those feelings curiosity burned the most fiercely. Just who exactly was not here? Who got Roxas like _that?_

"NO! Aw, man!" Sora growled snapping Naminé's thoughts.

She turned to see him pressed up against window and thumping a fist on it.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"THAAAT!" He squealed shoving an accusing finger at the window.

Naminé followed the direction of his pointing finger and found Kairi. Not just Kairi though, Sora's worst fear: Kairi with Tidus. He groaned in despair as he watched Tidus help her on the bus and their own bus began trembling down the road. The hot smell of dust and old fabric trapped Naminé making her nose stuffy as they made their way onto the motorway and a smoother trip. She turned to Sora who sat grumbling at a video game he was playing. She could just hug Sora sometimes, he was so cute!

Losing again Sora turned to Naminé in gloom, "This is broke."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're losing because the game is broke." She giggled, "Pass it to me."

And a moment later she had victoriously took first place on the winner's table in the game. Grinning, she handed the sobbing boy his game back.

"Beginner's luck." Sora mumbled giving the game another try, "By the end of these two hours to the airport I will have replaced you at the top!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Naminé smirked.

"Roxas is so wrong, you're not sweet and cute at all! And he blames _me_ for your true personality." Sora retorted, half distracted with his game.

"I am sweet! You're just too easy to beat!"

"Or you're a super-being who's speciality is acting sweet and then pulverising people at extremely hard games!" Sora paused his game and looked to Naminé suspiciously, "I'm watching you, blondie, there is no way you'll take over the world if I can stop it!"

Naminé rolled her eyes to Sora who had continued with his game. She checked behind her, to see if Roxas was in ear shot and could see her. The coast was clear.

"When did Roxas say that?" Naminé asked quietly.

"Say what?" Sora half-answered, still immersed in the game.

"You know."

"I don't know."

"Sora, when did Roxas say I was cute?" Naminé quizzed with a prickling heat on her cheeks.

"Oh, he has always thought that." Sora answered with no knowledge of the embarrassment level Naminé was at that moment.

"Okay." She answered, somehow disappointed.

The blonde had foolishly hoped she could get a straight answer from Sora. She wanted to know if there was a particular outfit or hairstyle that made her cute. Huffing, she pulled out a doodle pad and doodled mini Soras and Kairis (much to Sora's delight) and very carefully mini Roxas' and doodled away the hour until the food break.

And what felt like quite soon the bus came to a sudden stop outside a service station. Grabbing her bag she shuffled out the crowded bus with Sora and another twenty-something students all dying for clean, fresh air.

Hopping off the bus with Sora the two waited by the door for their much missed, dirty blonde spiky haired friend. And trotting off the bus at last and looking exhausted; they were all reunited.

Roxas stepped out the bus, groggy, sleepy and frustrated. But at the sight of his two best friends smiling up to him any negativity in him seemed to wash away.

As he saw the two come towards him smiling in the sun he could have cried with happiness. That dreadfully long hour were he was sitting was filled with half finished songs, quiz questions from that women and the complete maddening instinct to stretch his legs. Every second that teacher would snap her fingers to get his attention (and it was _always_ at the good part of the song!) and then question him about his exams or some other shit; after half a hour his brain was incapable of listening to anymore. With every second of hearing her voice the irritation tingling his fingers fizzed madly.

But now he was free and sitting in the sunlight at a picnic table on a grassy patch with his friends.

"Roxas?" Sora asked with a slightly alarmed expression, "You alright?"

"Of course!" Roxas chuckled, dreamily and gazing up at the clear sky, "Why?"

Sora looked to Naminé for support but she merely looked back in equal alarm.

"Well... it's only like quarter to eight in the morning and you're happy. A little too happy." Sora answered eyeing Roxas.

"I'm just so bloody happy to be off that bus!" Roxas laughed, "And teacher says I can sit with you guys for the rest of the journey! At the front! That means extra leg room _and_ you guys!"

"That's great, Roxas." Naminé grinned.

Roxas looked to her, suddenly quite surprised, "Really?"

"Yes!" She giggled as the grin grew on Roxas' face, "now the games we play will last longer."

To that last comment Roxas' smile dropped and Sora sniggered slightly.

Ah, I see I am only of use to prolong road trip games, Roxas thought, that's fucking great. Well at least I get to sit with her...

"What are you laughing at, Sora?" Naminé asked innocently.

"It's nothing." Sora sniggered, "Well I'm off to get some food, you two coming?"

"Nah." Roxas drawled, "I forgot my food but I'm not really hungry."

Roxas mentally smacked himself for his stupidity as he pictured his lunch still sitting on the kitchen table.

"Got some already." Naminé replied pulling her bag up to the table.

Roxas watched Sora walk through the warm sunlight and into the service station in search of some greasy McDonald's burger or a packet of French fries from the closest Burger King. Roxas turned to Naminé as she picked at her food, observing it.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked as he watched her analyse her food.

"Nothing, for some reason it takes me a while to actually start eating..." She wondered aloud.

Roxas laughed, "You're so strange."

Naminé's head swung up, "Hey! You never know if someone is trying to poison you. So I might as well be careful."

"Pfft," Roxas smirked, "Nam you're too nice to have people wanna kill you."

And with that he leaned over the table and gave her a flick to the head to which she pouted at.

"But if you are so paranoid I could try some." Roxas said eyeing the delicious looking meal.

"No! Get your own food." She exclaimed jabbing her fork into her salad.

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked up to the clear sky again. He rested his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his palms and listened to Naminé crunch on something. Suddenly his stomach roared, Roxas looked to Naminé, blushing slightly as she rang out a giggle to the world.

"Here, have a little." She concluded, stabbing at the lettuce and then holding her fork over the table for Roxas to have.

Roxas stared blankly at the fork with lettuce and chicken or something on it this unwitting girl was holding out in front of him, waiting for him to bite. Roxas felt his cheeks prickle madly as his eyes darted to the blonde across from him and the sinful fork in front of his nose, still hanging at the tips of her fingers.

"B-but..." Roxas stammered, his face heating by the second.

Naminé huffed, "Geez Roxas, I don't have cooties. Eat it, I know you're hungry."

Does she not understand?! She _used _the fork. Her _lips_ touched the fork. Therefore, if _my _lips touch the fork too it would be an INDIRECT KISS! And it's only the fifth chapter!

Roxas could feel his face burning as Naminé eyed him, irritably and impatiently.

But this could be a good thing, right? Wait... or is it perverted? What if she _wants_ to have an indirect kiss? So this is a sign! She likes me! ARRGH, I'm jumping to conclusions! I bet she sees this as being innocent and nothing important but she just might-

"Fine, Roxas." He heard Naminé snap, "All you had to say was I don't want it."

Roxas watched the fork move away slightly and suddenly instinct took it's course; controlling Roxas like a puppet. The next second Roxas found his body and necked stretched over the table and his mouth latched onto the fork and the sweet food. His deep ocean eyes widened and he looked up to Naminé who laughed at his childlike demeanour. Roxas felt the ferocious heat on his cheeks die away and the loud thumping in his chest fade away with the breeze as he looked up to her and simply enjoyed this indirect kiss.

"Ho, ho, ho"

A familiar evil chuckle sliced the moment in half as Roxas felt himself freeze at this second presence. The sunlight was suddenly banished and replaced with a bitter, winter air.

Roxas turned a stiff neck to see Sora towering over him, slurping up a large drink through a straw and with an evil glint in his eye.

Roxas, realizing the terribleness of this leapt back from the fork and swallowed the food in a hurry.

"Hey Sora, get something?" He asked innocently and begging this evil, mischievous boy would take pity on this poor soul who cannot take being taunted for his full life.

"Yup." Sora answered curtly, still grinning, "So did you by the look of it." Sora smirked nodding downwards to Roxas' legs.

Roxas inhaled sharply and swung his head down to his crotch but felt anger growl inside of him as Sora burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

"You think you would know if you were "happy" but of course Roxas thinks someone else has to tell him!" Sora squealed out in between laughs.

Roxas glanced to Naminé who seemed in her own little world as she continued munching on her food as though nothing had happened and sighed in relief.

Suddenly Roxas felt Sora leaning down so the two were eye to eye, Roxas turned to see Sora who was finding it difficult to hold in his laughter now.

"Aw, the happy couple!" Sora laughed as he downed some more from his straw, "Roxy-poo shall be your nickname." Sora caught the twitch on Roxas eye and continued, "Don't worry I'm sure you will be a great girlfriend!"

Roxas looked to Naminé for back up and on queue, not looking up to Sora, she mumbled, "I can tell Kairi how mean you can be."

"Nooo! I won't tease! Please don't, Nam! I beg you." Sora squealed, now on his knees and looking up to Naminé with those irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

She looked down to him and Roxas sighed as he spotted her chin wobble when she locked a gaze with Sora's wide watery eyes.

"Aw! Don't worry! I won't do that!" She cried out, tossing her arms around Sora and into a comforting hug.

Roxas watched this usual scene with the usual swirl of jealousy tossing about in his stomach.

And before he knew it they were being called back onto the bus. As Naminé skipped towards the bus Roxas and Sora helped put some of the rubbish away.

"Hey Roxas?" Soras asked.

"Hm?" Roxas mumbled back as he dumped a bag of some damn heavy rubbish into the dumpster.

"You know I'm rooting for ya. Even though I tease." Sora grinned as they walked back.

"Yeah, I know man." Roxas smiled giving Sora a thump on the back.

Just as they were stepping onto the bus Sora suddenly paused and turned to Roxas with a thoughtful look, "You may want to know, Naminé seemed very interested in the fact you said she was cute and sweet."

Roxas looked up to Sora and grinned as the brunette stepped onto the bus. Roxas followed and found Naminé sitting in her previous seat but Sora sitting on the other side.

"Umm?" Roxas said looking to Sora and then his previous seat.

"Oh yeah, more room here." Sora laughed, raising his eyebrows up and down and glancing back and forth from Naminé and Roxas.

Roxas smiled a thanks and sat next to Naminé.

And suddenly they were off again. The bus sped down the road and the landscape zoomed by and within five minutes of being on the road Sora was in a coma and Naminé was quietly gazing out the window. Roxas sighed to himself and drummed his fingers on his lap as he scurried through his brain in search of a topic that could turn into a long discussion.

His train of thought was cut as he heard the girl next to him groan. He turned to her and she gave him a weak smile.

"Why don't you go for a sleep?" Roxas suggested.

"I can't leave you all alone! You spent the first half of the journey alone."

"Nam, it's fine. You go for a nap. And I will just chill for a bit."

"But-" She complained.

"Oi," Roxas cut in, "You have been yawning for a while and I don't want you to stay up if you're sleepy. Plus I'm not really interesting enough for you stay to awake for." Roxas laughed, flicking her on the head.

"I think Roxas is great and interesting!" She suddenly said with wide, determined eyes.

Roxas laughed at her outburst and shifted in his seat as his heart squeezed.

Aw, the cuteness of her! He cheered in his mind as she stared straight into his eyes.

"Nam, you're too sweet." He heard himself speak.

In sudden realisation of what he had just said he continued with a blush scattered on his face and throwing his jacket over her, "Really, it's fine. Go for a nap."

She nodded, pulled his jacket up to chin, cured her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes.

Roxas took a second to watch her peaceful features. She really was like an angel. With her light blonde hair (that was always perfect), fair skin and those powerful absorbing eyes. Roxas could feel himself leaning closer to her. Wanting, needing her coconut scent and a sense of closeness. His lips came closer to her smooth, creamy cheek. he could almost taste her sweetness -

"Mind if you stop invading my niece's private space?" A grumbly voice murmured.

Roxas backed away from Naminé and stared in shock at the back of the bus driver's blonde head.

"Wha-What?" Roxas choked out.

"Stay away from Naminé." The growled.

Roxas shook his already sore head, "N-no, you didn't say that. Did you say niece?"

"Yeah." He answered sharply.

Roxas went into a state of utter shock with wide eyes and a fate heart beat.

"My brother, her father, has already warned me about some spiky haired skateboarder. I'll assume it is you."

Roxas shook his head like a child as he spiralled into deny, "No. You can't be her uncle."

"Afraid I am. How'd you think she got on this bus before everyone else? I brought her here in the bus, idiot."

Roxas swallowed in his dry throat. This had to be a nightmare for several absolutely horrid reasons.

Let us discuss these reasons:

Horrid Reason Number 1 - Naminé's father has told other family members of his dislike for him therefore all of Naminé's family must hate him.

Horrid Reason Number 2 - HER UNCLE?! Her uncle just saw him nearly kiss Naminé. HER UNCLE! Shit.

Horrid Reason Number 3 - When her uncle was done with this, he would drive on back to Naminé's father and report this incident thus causing even more hatred for Roxas in the family.

Horrid Reason Number 4 - The bus driver Roxas had been a bastard to when they first got on the bus was HER UNCLE!!! This does not help any positive progress in Naminé's family.

So as you can see this just had to be a nightmare because no one is this unlucky. Well actually, one person is...

Shame it is Roxas.

Roxas stared at the back of the driver's head in complete shock. Any true thought seemed to go into meltdown as he tried to process it in his chaotic mind.

And that is how Roxas spent the next forty minutes shifting uncomfortably in his seat and glancing sadly to Naminé every other moment but always in the watchful eye of the bus driver, aka HER UNCLE. HER UNCLE for fuck sake. If looking at the little angel's cute face every other second with no way he could just lean in a little, give her a quick peck and then pretend nothing happened wasn't torture enough the sleeping beauty swayed onto his shoulder due to a speed bump and placed her hand on Roxas' stomach, clutching his shirt slightly.

Roxas' heart soared and butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he looked down onto her light blonde head of hair. She sighed and snuggled into him causing a goofy grin cast across his face as he went into day dream mode. But perverted, dirty thoughts crawled into his innocent daydream mode as thoughts of a certain dream he had had invaded.

Roxas mentally slapped himself and dragged himself back to reality as he caught the dark beady eyes of Naminé's uncle dart at him through the mirror. Roxas held his hands up in defence and the driver shifted his concentration back to road. Roxas enjoyed this closeness until to his sad and bitter disappointment Naminé shifted away and pulled Roxas jacket up to her chin again.

As Roxas glanced to his watch he could feel the impatience grow in him. Only 5 minutes now, he chanted to himself. He looked around at the sleeping figures and sighed, irritated. The bus suddenly came to a sharp stop, Roxas peered out the window to see they had arrived.

Airplanes zoomed above the bus, with rattling engines and enough noise to wake everyone on the bus up.

Naminé woke up, dazed and rubbing her eyes. Roxas watched this first time experience with awe. Somehow she managed to be even cuter as she yawned and stretched. A blush crept onto his cheeks. Naminé looked out of the window and turned to Roxas, excited,

"Soon we will be up in the air." She cheered, looking at the planes again.

Nerves struck Roxas, hard. He swallowed as he pictured himself in the plane, jiggling his leg nervously and suddenly the plane just snapping in half and sending everyone to their death. God, I watch too much Lost but still! He thought, panicked.

Naminé must have saw the nerves on his face because she turned to him with a kind expression and smiled, grabbing onto his arm.

"Don't worry! Remember, I said I would sit with you! Every thing will be fine, Roxas." She said with a full-hearted voice.

He nodded with a smile and didn't even try and control the blush that spreading on his cheeks because he knew their was no way of stopping it this time; she was just too damn much for him not to love.

"Now, let's get on that plane!" Naminé cheered.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it**

**Next chapter will be " The Day Roxas Went on a Plane"**

**remember to review!!**


	6. Planes

**chaparony 6 here we come!**

_**please remember to review! **_

**I has got me self a job :) Dominoes ... **

**enjoy...**

* * *

Stumbling uneasily out of the bus Roxas felt a gust of wind rush by him as a colossal metal beast swung over his head, high in the crisp morning air and preparing for a bumpy landing. Nerves prickled at his skin and closing his deep panicked eyes he inhaled the refreshing air that only travellers looking for unmarked fun due to their surroundings brought with them. And this place was spilling out the delicacy. But of course it would be; it was an airport.

Roxas glanced through the bright sunny morning and to the busy doorways of the airport. People zoomed through the automatic doors lugging along reluctant suitcases, everyone anxiously glared to their watches, called out for people, staff skipped through the crowds in bright blue uniforms, taxis pulled up, regurgitated people and swallowed them again, announcements screamed out to surrounding nothingness of the airport and airplanes continued to trip over the grey shiny building and thump back onto the ground while others rattled their engines and jumped into the air as though desperate to be rid of the place. 

And then Roxas turned to face his new family for this week. They all stood basking in the sun, chatting casually by their suitcases. A buzz floated around the small area outside the airport in which they stood. The buzz infected people; made them calm and happy. He smiled to himself as a calmness took over him thanks to his companions. Roxas ran a hand through his blonde spikes, sighed to himself and wondered how could have he even been stressed? Everyone here wasn't. So there was nothing to worry about. He looked over to Naminé who was giving her uncle ( the vice president of the forever growing I-Hate-Roxas club ) a farewell. With a hug, one last glare to Roxas the greasy blonde was off and hopefully never for Roxas to see again. 

Roxas made his way to Sora and the suitcases. Sora was perched on his suitcase, with his tongue curling around his lip and he was in an obvious deep concentration as he thumped his fingers onto the buttons of the game console he was clutching. 

"Give it up." Roxas mumbled stepping to Sora.

"EH!" Sora squealed with his eyes still on the small screen, "I _will _beat Nam!"

"Pfft, sure." Roxas retorted, smirking and nodding ahead Roxas smiled, "Speak of the devil."

Naminé skipped over to the boys and tilted her head up to the clear sky to watch a silvery dart shoot across the sky. Roxas stole a gleeful glance at her for a heart squeezing moment. In that quick look he took in everything he had to. Although her hair swayed slightly in the wind it was as perfect and set as ever as it hung on her shoulder, her cute outfit which included loose blue bottoms and a white jumper clung gratefully to her and accented her curves just like always. Her bright eyes remained wide and in awe as they met an equally blue sky and her smile tugged at the corner of her rosy lips. 

"Right! Everyone inside the airport!" The shrill voice of one of the few teachers echoed through the calmness of Roxas' thoughts.

And before he knew it Roxas was being shoved through long queues, pushing through crowds tugging Naminé and Sora along, uneasily shuffling though a doorway surrounded by guards, being searched when a strange beeping squealed, standing awkwardly while a broad nosed woman shifted her eyes from a picture version of the blonde boy and the actual being and then suddenly tapping his fingers on his leg as he queued in the final queue. 

With quaky shallow breaths Roxas glared to the what-used-to-be-white tiled floor. Every step that took him closer to that small doorway and that stretched tunnel seemed to take a breath away from him. He listened to the background drone of Naminé and Sora talking. He edged closer to the door. Still glaring at the ground.

"Excuse me?" 

Roxas looked up and found himself in front of a neat air hostess. He handed his boarding ticket to her and stepped through the doorway. 

Without looking back Roxas slowly edged through the long, small corridor to the plane. It's grey plastic walls were far too small for his liking. The air seemed thicker and on fire in there too. It was almost polluted and tasted of raw shameful fear. Light seemed to fade from the burrow and darkness crept in at the corners. People and noise suddenly vanished and nerves scratched at Roxas mind and chest. He continued through the shrinking, quiet tunnel.

Suddenly a warm hand hugged his own. He turned to face the purpose of this somewhat alien feeling and there stood an angel in the dark. Naminé smiled to him and squeezed his hand causing his heart to squeeze a thousand times more. She past him in her heavenly coconut scent and pulled him slightly through the darkness. Suddenly another warm gesture encouraged him; an optimistic pat on the back met him. Roxas turned and met the grinning face of his best friend. The tiny corridor suddenly felt wide and full of fresh air and before he understood it a kind light burst into the corridor. 

Opening his eyes Roxas was met with a smartly dressed, smiling air hostess. With a small bow she allowed the slightly awed and loose eyed Roxas to be dragged past by Naminé and Sora. And a swift moment later Roxas was sitting in a cramped seat with his shoulder pushed up against the window and watching the curvy air hostess speak about something he should be listening. 

The sun suddenly shot through the window and pierced him in the eye. He gripped the hand rests as his heart pounded in his chest as realization raced through his veins. Swallowing hard, he turned to Naminé who idly listened to the air hostess. Roxas grunted in an attempt to get some attention. Naminé turned to him with a curious smile to which Roxas pouted and grumbled again.

"Aw!" She cooed, squeezing his arm and causing a slight dizziness to whirl in Roxas' head. 

"Don't be nervous, Roxas!" Naminé and Sora, who was sitting on the other side of Naminé, cheered effectively at the same time.

_I'm doomed... _Roxas cried in his mind.

Jiggling his leg, he turned an unfocused gaze to the window again. 

"So, Roxas doesn't speak much when he is nervous?" Roxas heard Naminé wonder out loud. 

He turned to her with a pained expression. 

"Poor Roxas!" She whined looking up to him with wide worried eyes. 

_I'm so pathetic. _

"Roxas?" Sora chirped up, pulling a game console from his pocket.

Roxas grunted back and watched Sora in reply, nudge Naminé and give a sly smirk to her.

"Have some water or something, yeah?" Sora said, looking to him innocently. 

Roxas nodded stiffly and began tapping his finger on his knee, agitated. And suddenly as if from nowhere a bottle of water was shoved in front of him from two far-too-happy-for-Roxas'-liking faces. The grinning faces stared at him with a scary intensity and Roxas no longer able to cope with this new suspicion of what they were up to, the nerves and the raw fear in the pit of his stomach took the bottle of water. Gulping down the fresh water, he could feel it snaking down his throat and cleansing him. But suddenly a strange taste came to it. Pulling the bottle away he squinted at it and gave it back to Naminé.

Suddenly Sora and Naminé were examining him carefully. He raised an eyebrow to them but their striking concentration on him remained. 

"Seatbelts on. Take off will be shortly." A scratchy, corrupt voice called through the plane. 

Roxas eyes widened, his shoulders slumped and he could feel his legs twitch in need for a sprint. Energy surged through his legs as the possibility of running became the best plan he had ever come up with in his life. But the energy suddenly dissolved. It simply flowed out of him in a second. A quick, thought-tangling moment. His focus went too. His arms, legs, fingers, feet, eyes, head, shoulders, neck all went limp. He dragged his neck to turn to Naminé and Sora. The engines started. But instead of sore dear he found his body too weak to reply. With any amount of might left he looked to Naminé's guilty expression and Sora's interested one. 

"Whaa.. wha?" Roxas barely slurred.

"Sorry!" Naminé sniffled, "It's alright! Don't worry." 

Roxas then found Naminé burying her head into his arm. He could feel some sort of heat gather in his cheeks but his thoughts couldn't identify it. With one last glance at the sorry looking Sora and a final gulp of Naminé's coconut aura Roxas' eyes closed.

Roxas had a rather blank sleep but more to the point he woke up to a warmth. It was a kind warmth that graced his cheek. A strong scent of coconuts tickled him and teased a slight grin to his lips. When his dazed eyes opened his memory poured into him. But the warmth calmed him, soothed him. So what if he was on a plane? Heaving a calming breath he closed his eyes again.

But curiosity got to him. This warmth had to be a dream of some sort. So he opened his eyes with determination and shifted his head to look at the source of warmth. every muscle in his body tightened when he found an angelic face smiling to him with wide shiny eyes. Redness exploded onto Roxas face and the warmth was suddenly too much for his body as his stomach twisted, butterflies tried to escape him and his heart refused to stay in his chest. Roxas slowly moved his heavy head away and gaped in shock at what he had been doing. 

Naminé remained smiling, innocently.

_Oh God. Was I sleep talking? Snoring? Drooling! Shit. _He glanced to her. _Good. No sign of that. _

He suddenly heard a whimper. Turning to Naminé he saw her wide eyes.

"Nam?" He questioned, alarmed.

"SORRY. It was only one sleeping tablet. Nothing dodgy! We asked a doctor and everything. We weren't gonna use it but we saw how nervous you were and we didn't went you to be. We want you to have fun and sorrysorrysorrysorry!" She babbled at a high speed while Sora nodded along, knowing it was best to let Naminé explain.

"Eh?" Roxas merely replied and then accusingly pointing, "YOU TWO DRUGGED ME!"

"AH?" Naminé squealed, upset, while Sora sighed and looked around to the onlookers, "No! Just a sleeping tablet. Don't hate us, please!" 

Roxas took a breath and prepared to retort but seeing her upset expression, watery eyes and hearing her usually calm and easy-going voice alarmed and panicked he couldn't bring himself to say anything back. 

"It's fine." Roxas mumbled, turning away to hide a blush.

"Noooo! It's not, you're mad." Naminé squealed.

"Nam," Roxas sighed and trying to hide his blush as he turned to comfort her, "It's fine. You two were just looking out for me."

Naminé nodded vigorously and threw her arms around Roxas neck pulling him into a mind boggling hug.

Roxas was somewhat thankful the airhostess had come by before he had fainted from over heating. 

"Everything alright?" She smiled while Roxas noticed the question was more directed to him than Naminé and Sora. He nodded, uneasy and looked out the window and listened to her high heels clunk off the floor and down the aisle. 

"Pfft." Naminé suddenly said.

Roxas curious turned to her, questioningly.

Suddenly with a change of mood she leaned over to Sora and whispered something. Sora laughed and nodded in great agreement.

"Oi, you two planning on drugging me again?" Roxas asked.

"Don't say that!" Naminé moaned, upset now.

"Well what you whispering about?"

"That hostess. She totally liked you. Even Sora thinks."

"Whaaa? Really?" Roxas asked, grinning and sitting up.

"You care?" 

"Well..." Roxas said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows to Sora who grinned back, "Everyone likes an older women. _And_ she is French." 

Sora chuckled to his comment while Naminé grimaced.

"Why Nam? Do you care if Roxas cares?" Sora inputted, slyly and amused.

"Eh? W-What you talking about?" Naminé spluttered and taking a large gulp of her drink while Roxas turned away and pretended not to be listening like tomorrow wasn't coming. 

Obviously flustered Naminé quickly changed the subject, much to Roxas' disappointment, "So we should be landing soon." 

And as if waiting on Naminé's command an announcement declaring landing echoed through the plane. People cheered as Roxas slouched in his seat. The plane suddenly began to tilt and Roxas ears decided it was time to pop madly and irritatingly. Thumping his hands off his ears Roxas could feel the plane tilt more and noticed the lights flicker. The plane suddenly seemingly bounced off the ground and another cheer erupted on the plane, mostly from Roxas' class, Sora's cheer being the loudest. 

"Bonjour. Welcome to France!" 

_And it begins... _Roxas encouraged himself in his mind. _Plan: Become cool so Naminé will see me as __that__ guy._

And as though France had inputted a new energy into Roxas, he looked to Naminé and smiled.

* * *

**Review please...**

**Next chapter shall be soon!**

**xx**


	7. Speaking is Difficult

**LALALALALA**

**I downloaded the "After the battle" version of passion and I was just like AWWWWW! I love KH! **

**anyway chapter 7? here we go then... **

Roxas had often heard people speaking about the worst part about going on a plane. Not the take off. Not the landing. Just getting off the thing. 

Roxas soon understood this hatred of exiting the plane as he waited irritably in the seat aisle, resting his elbow on the seat in front of him with Naminé and Sora while people hauled bags from the upper compartments, shouted, shoved past people and generally took their time.

He growled and huffed at the sudden urgency to get out of the stuffy room. 

"What is it?" Naminé asked turning around, laughing a little.

"Eh?" Roxas replied catching himself from the irritation, "I didn't say anything."

"You blew on the back of my neck." Naminé said, rubbing the back of her neck.

A hot blush scattered on Roxas' face as he stuttered an apology of some sort.

"It's fine, Roxas." She grinned, turning around but then giggling over her shoulder with sparkly eyes, "It tickled anyway."

Roxas knees almost gave up on him as she turned away again. Her smile imprinted itself in his mind, thoughts and heart. He grinned to himself and waited for his heart beat to return to normal. Just as the blood racing through his veins calmed itself, Roxas suddenly realized the closeness between him and the angel he was practically leaning over. He restrained himself from the primeval instinct of snaking his arms around her petite waist and banishing the small inch of mixed air that kept them separate. He could feel her warmth emitting proudly from her. It teased his thoughts away from him and drew his lips towards the top of her head as he felt himself elevate onto his tip-toes, suddenly throwing caution to the wind. 

"Roxas, do you-oh!"

Roxas opened his eyes to meet equally blue ones. And in some strange turn of events Roxas found his lips effectively placed on the tip of the blonde angel's nose. 

And thus was the return of Mini-Roxas-Number-One and Mini-Roxas-Number-Two. Mini-Roxas-Number-One was simply giddy. He jumped for joy, couldn't speak for smiling and seemed lost in daydream. While poor Mini-Roxas-Number-Two was dangerously overheating and screaming "PRETEND YOU FELL!", "ABORT! ABORT!", "JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!". So Roxas remained in this either fantastic or terrible position for a moment while his mind tried to process a real thought.

His lips tingled at the touch of her nose. A thought tried to squirm through the tingling sensation but Mini-Roxas-Number-One began to win the battle as Roxas felt his arms move by their own accord and to Naminé's arms. And just as Mini-Roxas-Number-One was about to pick up the winning trophy, the underdog, Mini-Roxas-Number-Two, blasted back into reality with his screams of nerves and negativity.

Roxas stiffened immediately and with some sort of yelp he jumped away from her as though death was staring him straight in the face. Breathing in a strange pace he held up his hands in defence and shook his head while Naminé stared blankly at him. That blank almost scared look caused Roxas' face to burn painfully. Gasps of words tripped from his mouth as the moment could only worsen. 

"Roxas, did you just-" Naminé began, confused.

"AH! Look we can go now!" Roxas exclaimed cutting in with a strained smile.

"Roxas, your so funny."

With Roxas grumbling at the "funny" comment and being in the middle of self-loathing he hurriedly pushed her out the aisle as she laughed and she swiftly followed the line with Sora who was oblivious to the whole humiliation thanks to the genius creation of video games. 

THANK FUCK. Roxas cheered in his mind. 

Avoiding the gaze of two girls who had witnessed the full scene, Roxas waited for a moment before leaving his row. Just so a person or two was between him and Naminé. He could _not _risk a repeat of his mistake. 

And so Roxas shuffled out of the aisle a few people behind his companions. Just as the redness from his face was finally departing a nervous churn of his stomach brought his attention back as he spotted the French woman waving people off at the door that apparently "liked" him according to Naminé. 

Naminé's huffy face sneaked into his mind and he smiled to himself as he thought of her abnormal disapproval to the situation. Roxas found the grin on his face grow as a thought hit him. Was jealousy the catalyst to this unnatural behaviour from Naminé? 

"Salut!"

Roxas shook thoughts from his head and there in front of him was the cheery, French air hostess from earlier. 

"Eh?" He asked, dumb founded.

"Salut!" She repeated with equal amount of cheeriness.

Now that Roxas looked at her, she didn't seem as old as he had originally thought. At oldest she would be nineteen. Suddenly breaking his thought the curly haired brunette gave him a peck on both of his now blushing cheeks due to the closeness of the two. 

"Um?" 

_God, why am I incapable of words today? _He thought, frustrated.

"This is a common way the French greet each other." She giggled in a heavily French accented voice.

Roxas nodded and grinned. _That could be useful with someone. _

All of a sudden Roxas heard a sniggering behind him, outside the plane on the stairs. Turning around, both scared to death and curious, he found his worst fear. Sora holding in a laugh and Naminé looking quite uncomfortable. Outside seemed so much lighter than where he was with that French woman. 

"Roxas, you already checking out the women?" Sora laughed, "I thought you were eager but this has got to be a record!" 

Ignoring Sora, Roxas looked to Naminé and almost pleaded, "I wasn't doing any-"

"Sorry, we disturbed you." Naminé cut in with a painfully sweet voice and smile to match but somewhere in that disguise of sugar was a tinge of spice. "We just thought we should wait for you."

"Thank you." Roxas smiled as best as he could while that spice and coldness in her voice dug into his chest. 

"But don't worry, we won't again!" She smiled and turned to Sora, nudging him and laughing, "We don't want to interrupt him again, do we Sora?"

Sora nodded like a child to which Naminé laughed and pushed him down the shifty stairs. 

"Nam?" Roxas tried.

She paused on the stairs and turned slowly to him.

"You have lipstick on your cheeks." She stated, looking into the dark airplane as she stood out in the sunny, breezy afternoon.

Roxas' hand swung to his cheek and he rubbed the tainted red stains away as Naminé continued down the stairs to catch up with Sora. Although Roxas stepped from the darkness inside of the plane and into the bright afternoon, it felt like he had never left the dull dimness of the plane.

* * *

**Sorry guys... **

**it isn't very long **

**but next one will be :D **

**Next chappie should be on Saturday :)**

**Please review **

**I always appreciate hearing what you think!**


	8. A Sort of Confession

_WOW! Chapter 8! already ?_

_Anyway _

_Lets go!_

Roxas sighed an irritated sigh desperately for the thousandth time in order to get some attention from Naminé. There had been a thick awkward air clinging to the atmosphere since leaving the plane and getting on another bus. And for the past twenty minutes Roxas had been huffing louder than needed for the blonde sitting next to him to hear while she flicked through an obviously boring magazine. Naminé clearly didn't want to be sitting next to Roxas. But Roxas found this the perfect opportunity to make a mends. 

The two had not planned on sitting together on the bus but when Sora was yanked to the front of the bus to sit with the teachers because of an incident in the airport including losing a video game, cursing and shouting loud enough for people back home to hear the two blondes were placed together to form this uncomfortable situation they were in now.

Roxas sighed again. 

"Stop it." Naminé mumbled, turning away from him.

Finally hearing Naminé's voice Roxas sat up from his slouched position and found a grin on his face.

"You spoke to me." He said happily while Naminé merely shrugged.

"Why are you being moody?" Roxas asked, cautiously and moving away in fear of a blow but was moved when Naminé turned to him with a sad expression as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked, concerned now.

She shook her head solemnly and spoke out quietly, "I'm making this holiday terrible for you." 

Roxas had to admit he was taken aback at this response. He was saddened by her sadness but could not control the squeezing of his heart at the thought of her worrying about him. 

"I fell asleep on bus journey and left you alone, I gave you sleeping tablets and now I'm being so mean. You must hate me." 

Roxas felt the itch to hug her once again as butterflies swirled in his stomach. And for one of the few times in his life courage exploded into his mind and heart as he watched Naminé look down at her lap. Taking a quick glance around, Roxas made sure no nosy fellow classmates were fishing for gossip. With a crystal clear coast he furthered on.

"Nam?" He began with a sure voice that surprised even him.

She looked up and paid attention to him.

"I don't think I could ever hate you. I like everything about you. Even when you're moody I like you. Actually I like it when your moody because I can cheer you up or help you." Roxas glanced around again and edged closer to her and almost whispered, "Every single thing about you is the best and I want to stay with you for as long as possible."

Naminé just looked at his grinning face blankly. Roxas suddenly felt a huge weight lift off of him and release him. He looked into her bright eyes and waited, patiently and to his, own shock, didn't blush. Naminé's chin wobbled and a smile cracked through the confusion of her face. And before he knew it her arms had been flung around his neck and her face was buried in his shoulder. His hand made itself comfortable on her back. Her scent engulfed him; sending him away from reality and to his own little world only filled with this moment. Happiness swelled where the weight use to be and Roxas grinned into her soft hair. 

"Roxas..." Naminé said, pulling away and looking to him with happy eyes.

Anticipation set itself into Roxas blood. He waited, excited and growing impatient to here her return to him. 

"I like to cheer you up too!" She giggled, "And I think that is what makes us best friends." 

**Best friends. Best friends. Best friends. Best friends. Best friends. Best friends.Best friends. Best friends. Best friends. Best friends. Best friends. Best friends. Best friends. Best friends.** As bold and in black in white as the words are on this page were as clear and precise as the words were in Roxas' mind as they echoed and destroyed everything. He felt numb and ill as the weight crashed back onto him, crushing him. But something in Roxas made him refuse to take this. He had come this fucking far and wasn't going back now.

"Naminé?" He choked out as she pulled away from him, innocent and carefree to her doings on this poor boy, "Why did you get angry with me on the plane? What was the feeling you had that made you angry?"

Naminé looked to the wide eyed Roxas with a puzzled expression and replied, "I don't know but when I figure it out I will tell you."

Roxas sighed at this second failed attempt. He turned from Naminé's almost worried face and glared out the window with gritted teeth. He wanted to know if she had been jealous or if her anger was the spawn of a friend's frustration as they try to protect a stupid friend. He just prayed to God she would figure it out as soon as possible. He wanted to know now. Would this eve happen? And if so, when? Because he wasn't looking forward to another flat out rejection and being slapped on the forehead with a giant "Best Friend" sticker again, that was for bloody sure. 

And for the obvious reasons the rest of the journey was quiet. 

After a few sharp corners through the city they ended up outside their destination. Naminé, excited leaned over Roxas (causing her to be lightly brushing on an area that made him weak and red) and peered out the window. Roxas no longer being able to cope with this closeness playfully pushed her away and stuck his tongue out at her, in some hope to hide his embarrassment. Looking out, Roxas spotted the sign of their hotel. Hôtel de Nicholas. The black letters curled in and out of each other and marked the hotel. The hotel was in a town a five minute drive from Paris and showed off France as a country with French flags draped all over the town square.

Every student on that bus was quick to rush off and retrieve their luggage. So in what felt like minutes Roxas, Naminé and freshly and gratefully reunited Sora were dragging cases through the wide doors of Hôtel de Nicholas.

Once inside the hotel looked bigger than what Roxas had thought. French people scurried by the crowd of youngsters with peculiar looks and babbled on in French to other French people. But Roxas attention wasn't on any of this. It was on Naminé. Ever since they had stepped off the bus she had a strange familiarity about her. As though she didn't have to look to see things because she already knew about them. A nostalgic air followed her as she looked around, clearly happy and content. She seemed relaxed.

Roxas, however, was nervous and jumpy. Not being able to understand the impossible French language that was chasing him made him shiver. Still focusing on Naminé, he ignored his teacher who was squealing instructions to him and his classmates. The crowd of youngsters suddenly began moving and because neither Sora, Roxas or Naminé had been paying attention they followed like sheep. 

"Not bad, eh?" Sora said, noticing the homely reception area they were in. 

Roxas half thinking nodded along, still keeping an eye on Naminé. Something wasn't right. Roxas and Sora stopped as a French women approached Naminé and began speaking in French to her.

Sora not liking the idea of getting to the hotel room being prolonged, sighed and stepped forward to the small French women and said, "Sorry, we don't speak French. Try-"

But Sora was cut short by the sudden outburst of fluent French from Naminé. Roxas and Sora looked to each other in sheer confusion as Naminé explained something they could never get in this language of hers they never knew of. Roxas noticed as Naminé spoke, how beautiful the language was. Filled with slurs and twirls of the tongue. This language seemed to have been built up in her, waiting for some sort of triumphant escape into the world again, as though she had spoken it and had longed to for a long time.

Once finished Naminé turned to the two boys and smiled, innocently.

"Nam, you speak French?!" Sora asked, shocked.

She merely nodded, happily, and skipped by them to follow their classmates to the red carpeted stairs.

And Sora, with a scratch of the head, and shrug to Roxas followed after her.

"Naminé?" Roxas called after her. "Where did you learn French?"

Naminé, hearing her name, turned back around to Roxas and smiled as Sora continued up to the staircase, already bored with this discovery. 

"I-" She started. 

"NAMINÉ?!" A French male voice suddenly exclaimed in apparent joy.

Roxas swung around to find the culprit who made his stomach lurch in fear. And there stood a boy. A boy with a huge grin as though everything in his life was good. As though nothing could hurt him. Although the boy was quite a bit away at a glance Roxas guessed them to be about the same height and age. The boy had dark hair and deep, dark eyes to much. his hair was thick and curled slightly at the ends. His expression, although happy had a twist to it, a mysterious side. Roxas was no expert but he was sure this slightly tanned guy could make the girls swoon. And thus Roxas, although not knowing this person, came to be extremely cautious of him and hate him. 

Roxas only saw a swish of blonde speed past him and to the mysterious person. The blonde swirl was suddenly latched to the boy and the two hugged, lovingly, causing Roxas to receive a painful blow to the chest and a spark of green energy to charge through him. Roxas felt his hand release his suitcase and suddenly he was marching over to the couple.

They seemed not to notice him as they parted slightly with Naminé's arms still around the boy's neck and they began speed talking in French. Their words mingled into the air Roxas breathed and got caught up in his raw throat. Roxas felt a presence next to him, Sora.

"Who the hell is that?" He heard Sora spit, almost in hope to comfort the feelings he guessed Roxas was having.

Roxas kept his eyes on the two as they continued speaking in French causing a wall of miles to form between Roxas, Sora and Naminé. 

Roxas felt his eye twitch in sheer anger as the boy took a step back and examined Naminé with a grin. Roxas felt his fist tighten as the boy closed the gap again and placed a kiss on her innocent cheek to which she shyly smiled at, making Roxas feel ill. 

Roxas not being able to cope without dealing with this anger anymore swung around and left this happy scene in disgust and fear of throwing up and finally hurting someone. He knew Sora would follow and so continued on to his suitcase. He placed his hand on his suitcase handle and waited a moment for his racing heart to calm down. Breathing shallowly he heard Sora speak.

"Fight." He said simply and smiled while Roxas looked to him confused, "Roxas, I know right now you would be the happiest person on the planet if you could punch him. But I also know you didn't because Nam looks so happy with him. But don't give up."

Roxas looked back to Naminé, hating the distance between them. She excitedly babbled away in French to the boy. Roxas looked back to Sora.

"Fight." Sora concluded and then grabbing his suitcase and dragging it up the high stairs and over the tough carpet.

And with a final glance to the boy, Roxas snatched his suitcase and pulled it up the difficult stairs.

_Fight._

**review please**

**love knowing what you think :)**

**x**


	9. And The Plan was Born

**Hey everyone! So here we are at chapter 9 **

**let's get started then...**

**OOOOOOHHHHH btw I drew some little things for this story so when I email a thanks to you for a review I will send you them.**

**So if you review I will send you the pics - I think they are quite cute :)**

**Let us begin now...**

* * *

Roxas and Sora had been in their hotel room a while now. The two would share the room for this week. The room was large and spacey, nicely decorated and refreshing but Roxas barely noticed any of this. He had been sat on his bed mumbling curse words and gritting his teeth for a long time (Sora had gotten bored counting the minutes he was doing this and so moved on and forgot the exact amount of time).

Sora bounded by Roxas, as he discovered new things about the room, unpacked and raced to see the view every minute from the balcony. A breeze filled the room and allowed Roxas' tense body to relax and ease. Roxas simply couldn't bear himself to look away from the door which led to Naminé's and some other girl's room (they had got a conjoint room). He stayed quiet and droned out Sora's amazed compliments for the room, he showered everywhere every second, in order to hear Naminé enter her room. He had no idea why h wanted to know when she would be in and how it would help his current growling self but he just wanted to now.

But about fifteen minutes later the impatience was burning at him. Roxas sat and dug his nails into his knees and counted to ten to relieve this unbearable annoyance that suffocated him. And before he knew it he was calm and could suddenly see in clear focus. He looked around the room, properly for the first and smiled to his homely and nice looking surroundings. The breeze tickled and hugged the back of his neck as he sighed away those sizzling thoughts.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?" He heard Sora ask.

Roxas smiled and turned to his friend, "Yep, I'm gonna take your advice and fight for her."

"WOOO! GO ROXAS!" Sora cheered, happily, "We're lucky this is a leisure holiday, you'll have lots of time to fight for Nam!"

"But..." Roxas began in a matter-of-fact fashion, "I'm gonna find out more about that boy first before I do anything. But I will make sure he doesn't take her away!" Roxas finished cheering and standing up.

"But..." Roxas began again, now sitting down and saddened, "I don't know how Nam feels about me. If she really likes this boy and he turns out to be her prince fucking charming then I don't really know what to do. But right now I really don't know how to act around Nam."

"Just be normal, she get worried if you're not." Sora said, nodding and sitting on his bed.

"Suppose I will have to. But I think I will get a little pissed with her, if I hear her speaking about him if she speaks well of him, that is. But I will just have to try my best and hope he is her brother!"

"YEAH!" Sora shouted standing up again with Roxas.

"And I will be nice to her!" Roxas concluded.

"Nice to who?" A sweet voice suddenly cut in.

Roxas and Sora both effectively froze and turned to the door to see Naminé standing, curious.

Roxas blood suddenly boiled, millions of questions swirled in his vision, causing his vision to blur and become green as he thought of Naminé with that boy.

"NO ONE!" Roxas shouted, then turned on his heel and rushed to the balcony with a pounding heart.

Once outside in the cool air Roxas heaved a heart felt sigh.

Shit. Just seeing her made me agitated and jealous there. Shit. Shit. Shit. Roxas screamed in his mind while pounding on the iron fence. The sun shone sharply on top of his head but Roxas sucked in the cooling air and allowed it to fill his veins. And with a fresh determination he turned to room again.

He entered the room to find Naminé, still standing uneasily at the door and Sora spread across his bed.

On Roxas' entrance Sora sat up straight and watched Roxas with sorry eyes. Roxas squinted at him with a questionable look and then to Naminé who look extremely nervous and strangely shy with him.

"Nam? What's wrong?" Roxas asked, moving towards her.

"You tell me, you two ran off and when I came in both of you were happily talking and now..."

The silence clawed tat the walls off the room and snaked down their throats to their lungs, choking them. All that could be heard was the traffic outside which seemed a world away. Roxas decided to take action.

"Haaahaaaahaaa!" He laughed, uneasy and fully forced while darting looks to Sora.

Sora seeing the "fucking-join-in-so-I-don't-look-like-a-prat" look suddenly burst out in laughter.

"Nam, you are just imagining things, stupid!" Roxas cried out still "laughing".

"Ah! Sorry." Naminé apologized with a smiled.

The laughter died out suddenly and awkwardness filled the room again. But Roxas took advantage of this silence and in that short space of time he conducted a plan. A plan Roxas called the best, super master plan ever.

The plan involved three steps.

Step Number One: Suss out this guy. Find out everything he knows about Naminé. Use his knowledge of Naminé to productive use.

Step Number Two: Find out Naminé's feelings for this guy and Roxas. Come out better than this guy.

Step Number Three: Win Naminé over and go galloping off into the sunset with her holding onto him tight, never letting go forever and forever while Frenchie watches in a puddle of his own tears of jealous towards the superman that is Roxas.

Roxas grinned to himself as the green light flashed in his mind and the plan was set to go.

STEP ONE OF THE MASTER PLAN:

"You know that French guy, right?" Roxas asked innocently and rummaging through a drawer casually.

Through the corner of his eye he spotted Naminé look up, surprised and annoyingly yet too damn cutely happy.

"Ah, yes." She smiled to herself.

Roxas standing up straight watched a dreamy look of past memories sweep onto her face and take her mind from reality.

"Well...?" Roxas pushed on, choking out a laugh that was supposed to say "I don't really care I'm just curious and bored" but Roxas was sure it went along the lines of "I don't care, really, I don't care. NOW FUCKING TELL ME WHO THE HELL HE IS!". Roxas itching for something to do dragged his suitcase over and began rummaging through the crumpled piles of clothing. He focused on the tiny corner of his eye that Naminé stood quietly in.

"Well, he is an old friend." She concluded.

Roxas suddenly gripped onto the red t-shirt he was holding, ready to tear it as he twisted it and thought. A friend? Not a relative which means an old sweet heart is possible. Dreaming about him is possible. Thinking about him while with Roxas was possible. Marriage was possible.

Sora's voice cut Roxas' thoughts, "So Nam used to live in France?"

Roxas looked towards Naminé shocked and needing to know.

She nodded with a giggle. Roxas set down the t-shirt and zipped the suitcase up, no longer able to survive with the few words she had mentioned of him. Roxas marched to Naminé and stood in front of the perplexed blonde who looked up to him, shyly as though he was capable of anything. This thought made Roxas' chest tighten as he saw a flash of fear in her eyes. But then a giggle of some sort escaped her lips as she pushed him slightly. But he held his ground.

"Nam wanted to come back here to see him?" He asked curtly, with dazed eyes and a slight smile.

Naminé nodded nostalgically with a far off smile. Roxas felt his brow burrow and his chin wobble slightly.

"Roxas?" He heard Sora speak from somewhere Roxas couldn't imagine anymore.

Glass shattered in Roxas' mind and he used the frozen bitter shards to create an idea. An idea that helped the plan. In his mind he smiled at the glassy shards, shoved together with no guarantee they will stay together. But Roxas took advantage of the time he had before the shards collapsed and broke and decided he would fix the glass , make it better before time would run from him.

And with refreshed thoughts a smile grew on his face and he moved away from Naminé. Patting her head before he slung back onto his bed, he grinned at her.

"Well, you probably wanna catch up, right?"

"But we were gonna go look around the town-" Naminé argued, slightly surprised.

"You know the town, you used to live here Nam. So me and Sora will look." Roxas but in laughing and shaking off Sora's panicked eyes as he stared at Roxas as though he had just pulled a clown from his mouth. "Now go." Roxas finished pointing Naminé to the door.

"Well, if you don't think I should come." Naminé trailed off, sadly as she turned.

Roxas caught Sora turning a sharp look to him. Roxas lazily looked to Sora who was waving madly and pointing to Naminé and Roxas. Roxas took a guess at what he was trying to convey with his hands and exaggerated facial expressions. Something along the lines of comfort her, hug her and then smooch the face off her. Roxas laughed at Sora's desperate attempt and suddenly the sound of the door closing took the attention of both of them.

Suddenly Sora leaped onto his bed, put a hand on hip and did the 'gay' pose. Roxas smirked at him and waited for the expected from Sora.

And on queue Sora wailed, "Ooooh, I'm Roxas! I don't take the perfect opportunity to comfort the girl I love! Wanna know why?" Sora squealed looking to Roxas, "because I'm stupid and gay."

And with that final conclusion Sora fell to his bed and glared to Roxas. Roxas smiled back.

"You have went nuts. Or you actually are gay." Sora grimaced, eyeing Roxas suspiciously.

Roxas laughed and stood up to face the cool breeze that flowed into the room. He faced the breeze proudly.

"Sora." He called over his shoulder.

"I DON'T WANT TO EXPERIMENT!" He heard Sora squeal.

Turning around Roxas sighed and glared to the lump under the bed quilt.

"I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!" Roxas roared throwing anything in his reach at Sora's bed.

Sora peeked from under the quilts and grinned, "Thank God."

Roxas turned to the balcony door again and sighed, regaining himself.

"Roxas, you like Nam, right?"

"..." Roxas didn't attempt to answer as his face heated.

"Why'd you let her go with that guy? Her old friend? And that upset?"

Roxas chuckled a little and smiled into the sun that warmed him, "Sora. I want to know what Naminé thinks of him. If they are close she will surely confine in him, right? So this will tell me what she thinks of him. And while telling him why she isn't doing so well, we will be mentioned and then I can see her thoughts of me when I'm not around. And what she really thinks of me."

Roxas turned around to the confused Sora and grinned. Sora, scratching his head looked to him like a lost child would.

"But how will you know what she is saying about you?"

Roxas smirked and took a moment to appreciate the sun warming his back and shinning on the glass shards that made his plan in his mind.

Smiling with sure eyes, Roxas said, "Let's play spies."

* * *

**YAY! I've been feeling a little better wooo.**

**review? xxx**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - chibi pictures of all of the characters is on deviant art**

**search lazyafternooner and they will come up :) or put this in the link bar:**

**lazyafternooner. **


	10. Spies

When the idea had hit Roxas, he had never contemplated that him and Sora wouldn't make good spies. He thought it would be simple; that they would simply follow Naminé and that guy, she would simply confess her love for Roxas (thinking he wasn't there) and they would simply live happily ever after. And the master plan would have gone perfectly and nothing bad would ever ever ever happen. Ever. Simple, right?

No. It was not simple at all as Roxas learnt that day.

It all began with the fine idea of spying on Naminé and her old friend. Quickly agreeing they would do so, the next step was changing their clothes so Naminé wouldn't recognise them easily. Roxas went with the casual outfit of jeans, a t-shirt and a cap to cover his eyes and distinctive hair. Quickly changed and ready to chase after Naminé, Roxas frustratingly thumped his fists on the bathroom door in hope to hurry Sora up.

Roxas felt his blood pump furiously when he saw Sora step from the bathroom door with obvious pride at his "achievement" of an outfit. Sora stood in full satisfaction of his all black combat outfit, sunglasses and walkie-talkie hanging from his belt.

"DAMN IT, SORA!" Roxas roared throwing a new outfit to him, "We don't want to be noticed!"

"Aw but spies look like this!" Sora whined, gesturing to his clothes.

Roxas, losing any thread of patience he had, ignored Sora's complaints and forcefully shoved him back into the bathroom.

And after a few grumbled minutes Sora was fully dressed and they were marching down the red carpeted corridor and to the elevators.

"Sora, Nam will be ages away by now." Roxas grumbled, stepping into the elevator.

Pressing the ground floor button Roxas tapped his foot speedily.

"Roxas?" Sora asked, half-aware.

"What?" Roxas snapped turning sharply to the dazed Sora.

"You know how Nam used to be French?"

"Hm."

"And that guy is French?"

"Hm."

"Will they not be speaking French when we are spying on them? So how are we going to understand them?"

Roxas' foot paused. He took a sharp breath of the stuffy air and glared to the ground. Shit. He had not thought this through properly. A sudden ding chimed in the tiny room. Roxas looked up to the shiny metal doors as they slid open. He dragged his hand down all the floor buttons and stepped out of the lift. Sora followed and waited beside him as he scanned the lobby.

"Shit." Roxas drawled out, throwing his hands to his head, "There's no way we will understand them!"

"Yeah." Sora said somewhat laughing.

"Aw, why do we have to suck at school work?" Roxas groaned, stomping his feet, "Why aren't you a genius or something?" Roxas threw at Sora, pointing.

"Me?! That would be short of a miracle, mate. And why aren't you?" Sora laughed pushing the accusing finger away.

"Because I suck at everything." Roxas moaned falling to the ground on his knees, " Damn it, Nam is always here to do this stuff when we do these kind of things."

Sora joined Roxas on the floor and sat cross-legged, "So what are we gonna do?"

"Maybe we should move from the elevator doors." Roxas sighed.

"Aww but I'm comfy now. Why?" Sora quizzed.

And right on the mark the two heard a familiar chime and both were suddenly hit on the back of the head with a suitcase trolley. Rubbing there heads, they groggily stood up, complaining all the way. They nodded away the French folk, that had hit them, who were now splurging apologies (so Roxas and Sora they guessed).

Slouching away from the scene Roxas and Sora sat down on the squishy red armchairs. Sighing Roxas irritably drummed his long fingers on his knee.

"So..." Sora piped up after a long awkward silence filled with Roxas' frustration.

Roxas ignored Sora's attempt at a conversation as he tried to bloke out the mental image of Naminé and that guy holding hands in the sunshine and eating croissants while laughing about things mini Nam and mini French prick done when they were little and of course they would be speaking French the full time; blocking Roxas out.

"Oi, Roxas?" Sora asked waving a hand in front of the glazed eyed boy.

Receiving no answer Sora stood up and took Roxas by the arm and dragged him out of the seat.

"We are going a walk." Sora concluded dragging Roxas along and out the lobby.

Roxas found his feet and stumbled along with Sora. They stepped out into the sun-filled street which blew a refreshing breeze over them. Roxas watched the people on the street go along with their business and minding themselves, not concerning anyone else around them. With a sigh he pushed his cap up slightly to examine the clear blue sky.

"Let's wonder around." He heard Sora chirp and before he knew it he was following Sora through the sun-hazed street.

The warm air clung to him as he turned corners and dodged the busy people. Sora babbled away about something on his new video game while Roxas merely watched his forever changing surroundings. He nodded and forced a smile when he spotted people from his class looking as equally lost as Sora and he had became. Suddenly Sora stopped, Roxas turned to see the problem.

"Maybe we should turn back?" Sora asked nervously with his eyes darting to Roxas and something behind him.

"Why?" Roxas chuckled, turning around.

He laughter cut immediately when he spotted Naminé and her "old friend" sitting outside at a nearby ice cream parlour. Roxas felt himself grin as he saw Naminé laugh, enjoying herself. But the grin decayed when he remembered the reason why she would be enjoying herself.

And without another thought Roxas turned to Sora and smiled,

"Don't act suspicious."

"No, we're not playing spies because we can't understand them right? Remember?"

"Come on!" Roxas urged walking away towards the parlour, staying behind a large group of tourists.

Groaning Sora followed.

Pulling his cap down to hide more of his face Roxas stayed close to the crowd and Sora. When close enough to the small ice cream parlour Roxas gestured to Sora to jump behind a small vine covered fence that was near Naminé's seat. With a successful departure from the tourists without being noticed the two boys found themselves sitting behind the fence and in ear shot of Naminé's voice. Grinning at their perfect hiding space the two perked their ears. And as expected Naminé's voice only spoke of a language impossible for Roxas and Sora. Roxas listened to her fluency of the language and smiled. But his face dropped and his hands became fists when he heard the boy speak, laughing slightly.

But suddenly he heard something he understood: English.

"Naminé." It was _that _boy's voice that had spoken and had a heavy French accent trimming it, Roxas listened more intently, "You haven't spoken French in a while, oui?"

"Ah, not in years." Naminé spoke, shyly.

"Shall we speak in English?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't realise my French had gotten bad!"

Roxas sat up straight. He had thought she spoke it perfectly.

"It's not." The boy laughed. "But I want you to find it easy to speak with me."

Roxas gritted his teeth and scrunched his nose at that comment. So this guy is a charmer?

"Nicholas, you're always nice to me."

Roxas and Sora looked to each other. _Nicholas?_ So that was this boy's name. Wait. As in the hotel of Nicholas?

Roxas shrugged the thought away when he heard Nicholas speak again. "I like being nice to you! It makes you smile."

Fucking charmer, Roxas thought.

It took every bit of Roxas' being not to shout in aggravation, leap up from his hiding spot and run for that boy. But staying to the ground Roxas bore listening to Naminé's laughter and his.

"Nic," He heard Naminé ask, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Oui."

With Roxas deep in thought of the tauntingly perfect sound of Nic and Nam Sora took action and dragged him further from the edge of the fence in hope they wouldn't have been seen. Roxas in a near coma state received a blow to the head from Sora. Turning to shout Sora hushed him and pointed to Naminé and Nicholas.

But they were on the couple's tail again and hid from them by standing in the large groups of people, hiding behind walls, fences and 'large' people. All throughout the good hour they followed them the phrase "remember when" popped up again and again, rearing it's ugly head and teasing Roxas. And with each time he heard that phrase Roxas felt his blood boil and his insides twist. He was sure if he heard it one more time he would voluntarily run into a wall.

"Nam, remember when..." Nicholas began but Roxas didn't listen to the rest because he was already marching towards the dark haired boy with fists ready. He only stopped when he, in his rage, failed to see the curb and embarrassingly thumped his foot on it and fell to the ground. Pushing himself up he ignored his throbbing foot and Sora's howling of laughter and scanned for Naminé again. She was gone.

"SHIT." He spat, loudly, and glad French people didn't really understand what he was saying.

Counting to ten and giving his ragged breathing time to calm he turned to Sora, who was still sniggering slightly.

"Shut up." Roxas whined, "Where did they go?"

Sora pointed in the direction of a quiet road. An with that the two sprinted towards the road. Stopping once close by they checked they wouldn't be seen. With Naminé quite a bit on they marched forward.

The road was a peculiar one. A dirt one in the middle of a busy town and once on the road the busyness of the town faded away almost instantly and they were suddenly faced with a more difficult challenge of being spies. With no crowds, vans, cars, shops they were left with the small road, a small wall trimming it and fields. Lots of fields.

"What the hell?" Roxas asked to no one in particular, "What's up here for them to _remember?_"

He looked to Sora who shrugged.

Roxas sighed and jumped over the small stone wall and to the grass. With Sora following the two crouched down and ran quietly, still shielded by the wall. They slowed down once hearing voices and become careful on what they treaded on.

Roxas become furious as he heard them laughing as they reminisced about their joyful French past. But he suddenly spotted a tree up ahead. A large one. But with branches low enough for, say, children to climb? Roxas paused and turned to the confused Sora who had fell on his ass at the sudden stop.

"I think they are going to that tree." Roxas hissed.

Sora's eyes widened, he looked up ahead to the tree and right on the mark they saw Naminé and Nicholas hop over the small stone wall and look up to the lush green tree.

Both boys cursed in sync and clumsily stumbled over the wall to the dirt road again.

Looking to each other and smiling in relief at how close they were to becoming the worst spies ever, they continued on. Once sure they were at the tree they paused, sat down, leaned on the little stone wall and listened.

"We had lots of fun at this tree!" Naminé laughed.

"I wish we could have had more." Nicholas chimed out in a deep, thoughtful voice.

"Yeah..." Naminé mumbled.

Roxas huffed and turned to Sora and hissed through gritted teeth, "She hasn't mentioned _me_ all day!"

Sora shrugged.

For another twenty minutes they spoke of things that Sora fell asleep over and Roxas silently pounded the ground at.

But suddenly as the air become light and calm and the sun glided from the blue heavens onto Roxas, the noise of talk faded. It just got quieter until Roxas found his eyelids heavy. He cast a lazy glance to Sora who sat slumped against the wall, sleeping. A summery breeze twirled around Roxas and teased him to join the world of dreams. His body relaxed and his breathing got heavy and then a calm darkness engulfed his world. Soon the darkness swirled into happy pictures of him, smiling. But he was with someone. An angel? He had his arms around her waist and she was smiling at him. He knew her. She was important to him. She was everything to him. A name faded in and out of his mind. But it suddenly became clear as the silence that surrounded him; Naminé.

Roxas eyes snapped open and he found his body tense. The sky had changed to an orangey mist trimmed with pinks. He looked up and breathed into the cool air. Silence still closed in on him. He looked o his side and found Sora still sleeping. Suddenly the silence made his gut turn. He spun around into a crotched position and peered over the top of the small wall and past the tree. He couldn't see anyone. Standing up, a little confused he leaned over the wall and suddenly a blonde head of hair came into view. He smiled, relieved not to have been found.

Hearing voices he shot back down, behind the wall.

"Nic?" Naminé drawled, sounding extremely sleepy.

"Hmm" He answered, sounding asleep.

"You asked... you asked what was wrong with me earlier and I said nothing."

"I know."

"Well, there is something..." She yawned.

"What is it?"

"Roxas." Hearing his name Roxas sat up straight and leaned into the wall, "He was awkward with me before I left to see you. And I feel guilty now but I don't know why..."

Roxas eyes widened. His heart raced. A grin grew on his face. He listened with all his energy and thanked the heavens he had woken up.

"Maybe it is because..." Nic began grumbling almost, "You miss him?"

Hearing this Roxas did a mini "HA SUCKS TO BE NICHOLAS!" dance.

"Maybe but it is only Roxas. Why not Sora?"

A silence sounded out.

"..."

"Wait..." Naminé yawned clearly on the brink of sleeping, "I think... I think I know why..."

"Hmm."

Roxas waited through a silent moment and didn't dare make a sound. But after the long silence and Roxas impatience ready to tear through, Roxas took a chance. Standing up slightly he looked over the wall again. Seeing Naminé still leaning on the tree, slightly slouched and with her back to him he leaned over the wall a little more. And his jaw dropped at the sight. Naminé and Nicholas sat slouching against the tree, shoulders meeting and heads leaning on each other.

"WHAT THE F-" Roxas shouted with a strange high pitch voice and suddenly unaware of the meaning of spy but felt a sudden jerk on his hand and was tugged down to the dirt road again. He met Sora's 'you are a fucking idiot' face and heard a shuffling from over the wall. Both boys readied themselves and tensed up.

"Nic?"

"Hmm."

"Did you hear someone shout?"

"Sounded like a girl." Nic yawned.

Roxas felt his eye twitch at that comment but stayed low. Sora and Roxas waited for the silence to capture the environment before deciding they had had enough of playing spies today. With the sun low in the sky and Roxas unable to control emotion anymore they headed home, first running low from behind the wall and walking when sure they were far away enough and the French couple were sleeping.

Roxas felt himself turning around every other minute to see Naminé still with him, lying next to him, sleeping and carefree. An annoying itching to know what she had figured out before falling asleep clawed at his chest and mind.

"Sora, do you have a good aim?" Roxas asked with a sly grin.

"Yup." Sora answered, proud of himself.

Roxas scanned the dirt road and finding a small acorn he scooped it up, excited and shoved it into Sora's hand. With an evil sparkle in his eye Roxas nodded feverishly to Sora to which Sora smirked back and gripped onto the small acorn.

And with the whip of a hand the two watch the small acorn fly through the orange atmosphere and with perfection meet it's target. A small yelp was clear and the two peeking from behind the wall watched Nic sit up and look around while rubbing his head. Finding it difficult to hold in their laughter Roxas and Sora ducked under the wall and sniggered until they're faces were red. Finally calming down the boys stood up and walked into the town.

Once getting lost a good few times, they finally met their hotel again. Dragging their sore feet to the elevator. And soon Roxas was greeted with the usual 'hotel room' smell as he ran for his bed. Flopping down onto it, he guessed Sora to be doing the same thing as he buried his face into the soft covers and felt the pain ease away. The pain in his feet and the agonizing pain of waiting for Naminé, wanting Naminé and ultimately the idea of her with Nicholas. But the pain started to fade away as his body began to soothe to sleep's treatment.

**Yay another chapter sorry for the wait - I was reading a fantastic ccs fanfic which was definitely one of the best fanfics I have ever read, you can find it in my fav stories it is called "I'm In Love With a Plumber"**


	11. Sleeping Until Four

_**Hey everyone my internet has been buggered lately... **_

__

**but without further a due I present to all you wonderful people who review and look forward to this tale of romance, troubles and fun...**

_**Chapter 10: The Day Roxas Slept Until 4 **_

Roxas loved to sleep. Sleeping _in _was more preferable to him but putting any sleep on the tray of his life was fine. Sleep took him away from everything and brought him a glittery version of everything. So, as you can imagine, Roxas definitely always has sleeping near the top of his agenda. There was other things on this agenda like eating, causing trouble with Sora, skateboarding and dying from embarrassment on a regular basis (that one just didn't seem to shift off the agenda). But as Roxas' eyes opened and faced the bright world he found a certain someone, who was hovering around the top of his agenda, on the bed across from him, sleeping.

Roxas stared at Naminé's sleeping figure and peaceful expression, blankly. With a sigh he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again expecting to find an empty bed. But to Roxas' horror he found none of the sort and in it's place a replica of the previous scene. Now fully awake and losing his breath by the second he watched Naminé shift slightly and face him. Ignoring the blush that was burning his face he gazed at her porcelain features.

But a cunning idea suddenly engulfed Roxas' whole being. An idea he had tried once before but had became a fail because of a certain bus driver. Grinning Roxas sat up on his bed, keeping his eye on Naminé. She remained still. Obviously in a deep sleep. He checked he couldn't hear anyone nearby. With the sound of Naminé's breathing the only thing to be heard in the warm, sun filled room Roxas stood up and smiled down at the angel. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he kneeled down beside the bed and looked more closely at her. He could feel his lips itching to lean in. He felt as though a powerful, wonderful force which he could not refuse was pulling him towards her creamy cheek. He could feel her warmth radiating off of her and blessing his own skin. Roxas could almost feel his lips touching her skin.

But it only took a glance. Just one. One heart racing flick of the eye which spotted her luscious lips. And with a quick, spontaneous turn of the head his lips met hers. Only for a brief moment Roxas pushed his lips against her soft ones, breathing in her taste. He felt his hand rest lightly on the side of her face. But using all his might as a man he pulled away; afraid to wake her, scare her, ruin everything with her and ultimately lose her. But despite the agonizing pull away from her lips and sweet glittery taste he stood up smiling.

With a final glance to her he walked out to the balcony. Stepping into the sun and almost in a coma due to the powerful twirling of his heart and he found anything but a smile was impossible for him at that moment. The wind soared through his blonde spikes and Roxas heard his own laugh skip with the wind. This was a happiness he had never felt before. A happiness he wanted forever. Even if she wasn't aware, Roxas didn't care. He looked out to the scenery of rooftops and green fields shielded by an ever blue sky. With a grin and small laugh at the feeling in his stomach Roxas turned and entered the room again.

He found Naminé shifting around a little; waking up. Smirking he tip-toed over to the bottom edge of the bed and crouched down; hiding.

Looks like all that spying has given me experience. Roxas thought, smugly.

He heard a high pitched yawn and could hear the sheets ruffle slightly as she sat up. With an evil grin and a whirl of excitement in his stomach, Roxas' legs suddenly sprung him up into the air and he combined it with a sufficient "RAWR!". But with his hangs high above his head he found Naminé sitting, quite calm and reserved, with wide eyes and not scared the slightest.

"Aw." He winged, kneeling on the floor.

Smirking triumphantly Naminé crawled to the end of the bed and looked over to Roxas who sat ,pouting ,on the floor, "Told you I don't scare as easy as you."

"You must of saw me!" Roxas tutted with a slight smile on his face.

Seeing Naminé's suddenly shocked expression on her face Roxas looked up to her and questioned, "What? Are you alright?"

Raising a finger to her chin she replied, "I should be asking you that."

"Eh? Why?" Roxas laughed, leaning back on using his arms for support while looking up to her.

"You're very different today. It feels like you have some sort of renewed energy. The Roxas I know doesn't jump up and give people frights and doesn't argue back like _that._"

"...What?" Roxas asked slightly confused but with a blush creeping in. "Are you saying I'm boring?""No, no, no." She giggled, "I' not sure how to explain it. You just seem happier than usual today I suppose."

There was a small awkward silence between the two and Roxas suddenly in realisation asked, "Nam? Why are you sleeping in here?"

Turning to look down to him an irritated expression flashed in her face and she growled, "Because of _you._"

"Roxas lightly scared, sheepishly rubbed the back of neck and stuttered, "M-me?"

"Yes." She hissed, "No one could wake you up this morning! Sora hit you and everything, it was like you were in a coma!"

"Wait, this morning? Is it not morning?" Roxas asked puzzled and disorientated.

"NO. It is past four in the afternoon." Naminé barked back.

Laughing at himself Roxas said, "That's nothing! I have slept for 2 days straight before!"

"Well we have wasted a _full_ day of our holiday."

"Aw, stop being dramatic. Where is Sora anyway?"

"Well this morning after neither of us could wake you, we went down for breakfast but after breakfast he spotted a football pitch and Nicholas-"

"Nicholas?" Roxas snapped.

"Yeah, why?" She inquired, curious.

"Never mind." Roxas tutted back.

"Oookay. Anyway, it turned out they went to play some games and I didn't want to leave you in case you woke up so I came up here, tried to wake you but you didn't wake up so I must've feel asleep too."

He watched her lips as she spoke, wishing to taste them again.

Roxas took a cosy moment to internally do a 'oh-yeah' dance when he heard she was thinking of him. But his cheeks prickled ferociously when he recalled what he had done to her while she slept.

"And I had a strange dream..." Naminé trailed off.

Ears pricking up Roxas peeked over the edge of the bed and spied up to her, "Was it a good dream?" He asked, shyly and trying his best to hide the blush.

"Yeah." She smiled in a nostalgic manner.

A warm silence suddenly filled the room as Naminé thought of her dream and Roxas grinned at his accomplishment. The nice quietness was filled with Naminé's voice.

"I dreamt about when I used to live here."

Roxas' smile dropped. Does that mean when I ...? She thought it was Nicholas?! He turned a stiff neck to see her as she continued on while looking out to the balcony.

"I lived here most of my life until I was 10 and then moved to a place a while away from home and then to wear I live the now a year ago." Roxas listened in contempt to her sweet voice, "But I loved living here. When we moved life felt so strange and new."

"Because Nicholas wasn't with you anymore?" Roxas almost spewed the words out, that guy's name tasted foul.

"Yeah..." She trailed off and Roxas' heart sank ever nano-second she failed to continue, "But that was only a part of it; France was my full life. And me and Nicholas had been friends since forever and ever. And when I moved I felt guilty anytime I spoke to new people and I would think of Nic and my friends here. I couldn't help but be sad."

Roxas stood up abruptly and swayed out to the fresh air of the balcony. Breathing in the clean air and banishing the stuffy, cloudy dim memories of previous life Naminé, he gripped onto the black bars and glared down to the rooftops.

"Roxas?" He heard Naminé behind him. He turned around slightly and forced a plastic smile to her.

He turned back and took shallow breaths as he focused his attention on the rooftops; counting tiles, examining the different colours, the sizes of the roofs, shapes of the roofs and tiles, if the rooftop faced the sun or sulked in the shadows. He heard, somewhere in the distance inside his mind, his glass shards fall from each other and smash.

Laughing slightly and gripping tightly onto the fence he said, "I never realised you were unhappy all this time."

He heard her soft sigh as she stood next to him with her hands placed lightly on the black bars.

"You didn't let me finish."

Roxas looked up a little and listened to her.

"I was unhappy and then I met you and Sora. And for some reason I felt okay again."

Roxas' grip loosened and he looked to her and came to found her smiling face, looking him straight in the eye. And Roxas felt himself smile.

Silence fell upon them both until Naminé murmured a thank you.

"Oh! Roxas?" Naminé squealed, excited.

Roxas turned to her, startled by her sudden outburst of energy, "Um, yeah?"

"Remember I told you I would figure out why I was angry about the plane thing and that women?" She exclaimed, nearly unable to hold in her excitement.

"Uh- yeah." Roxas said, blushing slightly.

"Well..." Naminé grinned foolishly, cheering, "I figured it out!"

Roxas' heart skipped a beat and he went partially numb as his eyes widened.

"O-oh em, what did you f-figure out?" He stammered, anxious.

Naminé's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm. Another heart beat faded into nothing; this was a look he had not saw from her before. Not that he was complaining, this new side of Naminé was thrilling.

"I figured out what I think is the answer to why I got angry."

Roxas fingertips tingled. His breath shortened. He waited with one hand gripping onto the bar and the other unsteadily drumming on his leg.

"It was because I didn't won't you to spend time with her!" She cheered, grinning.

The blush on Roxas' face deepened and his heart squeezed. Was this a confession? Was this about to be a moment not to forget? Was this it? The change of everything for Roxas? Was everything going to change to a glittering everything? Was it a dream?

"Because that is what families do, right?" Her innocent words hit hard and sore.

"F-families?" He choked out.

"YEAH!" She smiled, clearly ecstatic at her 'realisation'.

"I think because I moved from France and left all my friends who I see as family I just didn't want me, you and Sora to be separated much this holiday and that must be why I felt quite down yesterday when I was out with Nic." She babbled, nodding.

Roxas listened to the harsh words as they jagged into him. He could fell his jaw slightly open and his eyes unable to look away she her happy face.

And then like some sort of vomit of mangled emotions, frustration, anger and confusion it all aimed to explode from his mouth. But when his mouth opened to unleash it all that came out was,

"WHAT?!" He roared leaving Naminé stunned and suddenly quiet, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He repeated.

He tutted and threw his hands up into the cold air and stormed through into the room again. With heavy breathing and blurred vision, he sat down on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands and tapping his foot at a speeded pace.

"Um?" He hear Naminé begin but she was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Sora and Nicholas walked in, talking but as they entered the room they become silent, noticing the tense atmosphere hovering around. Sora dropped his bags and looked to the two. Roxas looked up and gave him the "I-think-I-want-an-elephant-to-charge-through-the-walls-right-now-and-trample-me-down-bloody-and-dead" look and Sora taking notice, jumped into action.

"OH! Nam, you _have_ to see this." Sora exclaimed, running over to Naminé and pulling her to the door, "There is a talking turtle downstairs!"

"What?" Nicholas sounded into the conversation as Naminé squinted to Sora, perplexed.

"YEAH, remember, Nic?"" Sora nodded, enthusiastic, "Really! Go, see it!"

Sora soon effectively pushed Naminé and Nicholas out of the room ad closed the door behind. Roxas stop trembling his knee and looked up with a thankful look. Sora nodded fell down onto the bed.

"Roxas? Today I played spies again."

"Hm." Roxas grumbled falling back onto his bed.

"I learnt some things about Nic. It was fun being a secret spy. I know spies are always secret but you know what I mean, right? Like undercover, well spies are normally that too. Well... I asked Nic some stuff and found some stuff out. He is actually an alright guy. That is once you can understand him, that is one heavy accent he has! Anyway, wanna know the stuff?"

"I think I'm going to sleep for a bit. Thanks, Sora. Tell me when I wake up."

Roxas turned onto his face and allowed the world to fade to black. With everything still dancing in his mind, taunting him, Roxas' mind couldn't take it anymore and give into sleep. That small kiss seemed like years and miles ago. And there in his sleep everything was take from him and passed back to him, glittering and perfect, like a kiss.

* * *

**Nic and Sora will be much more involved in the next few chapters ! **

**Anyway please review I like to know what you think about this chapter because it was a little more serious than usual so please review :D**

**x **

**I'M ON HOLIDAY! SPRING BREAK WOOWOO! YUSS! TWO WEEKS OFF! So updates will be regular for these two weeks YAY! **


	12. Fair

**hey everyone! I had such good night on Saturday :) - stayed at my friends house, drank some 'happy' juice, got to sleep at 5am yussss! t'was fun. :D**

**ooo Roxas got to kiss Nam in the last chptr :o then fell out with her... **

**not much progress there eh?**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEWS :D**

**anyway**

**here we go...**

_**Chapter 12: Fair**_

Roxas was dreaming. A dream that made his finger tips feel numb and his sense of being forgotten. He looked around to his blurry surroundings and allowed the warmth to close in on him. Looking down he saw a sea beneath him. He stood, relax and powerful, on the tamed seas and enjoyed his control over everything. But for a flash of a second everything became distorted. A figure flashed in his mind. She was blonde and smiling. Her clear smiling face clashed with all his unfocused environment for that spilt second. The firm outline of her went to his chest and made it ache. But he came back to those unclear surrounds and quietly stood on the water. Silently seeing to his sore chest; pushing the pain to the back of his mind. But that girl flashed sharply in his mind again, giving him a headache as he tried to remember her.

Realisation hit him harshly as her name slipped into his mind. Naminé.

Suddenly the sea he stood firmly on gave way. It become wild and merciless. He plummeted downwards. Air became valuable and rare as the girl faded away again. He couldn't distinguish the difference between hot and cold as the water crawled into his lungs. Clawing at the water in a desperate attempt to reach the surface again, Roxas felt his body becoming heavier. But he refused to give up. He would never. With a final swing of his hand it broke the surface. His head of flat blonde hair was soon above the surface and he gulped the air in while water scrambled from his hair and trailed down his nose. Pulling himself onto the calm water surface he could feel the cold air again. Smiling at this sense of being, he looked around to his unfocused dim surroundings. He stood up, weighed down by the heavy, wet clothes.

And he saw her again. She was standing, smiling and waving to him. He couldn't remember this blonde girl but when he looked to her his heavy clothes seemed lose weight, his body warmed and he smiled. Walking to her, wanting to know her, wanting to be with her - weight lifted from him. But the temperamental sea beneath him became difficult. When he tried to step on it, it dipped in and out but avoiding the downfalls he continued on; always focused on her as she waited for him. The water began to claw at his feet and try to keep him back from her but he ran through the ruthless water and jumped over the dips. Getting closer he reached his hand out to her. The water became quicker. But he kept going. And going. Forever reaching out for her. He got closer. He stretched his hand out further to her. Ready to hold onto her.

But she suddenly turned from him. And smiled in another direction. The pain that struck his chest at that moment was too much and caused him to stop. He became captured by the water and imprisoned in a watery dullness. Losing his sight and senses, his eyes closed. And he lost his being as she faded from his memory, taking air and smiles with her.

Roxas awoke feeling wet and sad. Looking down he noticed his shirt to be soaking. He grimaced but looking up he found Sora towering over him, fully dressed.

"It took TWO glasses of water to wake you and I don't think that is what waked you up." He scolded, throwing his hands up and walking away.

Roxas blinked and considered what Sora said and then thought of his dream. The dream became vaguer by the second and, after a moment, left Roxas with only a bad feeling about the dream.

"Why'd you wake me?" Roxas yawned, ruffling his hair to dry it a little.

"Don't say your still sleepy?" Sora said, poking his head from the bathroom.

"Not really but why were you trying to wake me up?"

"We're aaw gwoin wo damusement pwark." Sora called from the bathroom.

"What?" Roxas asked, confused.

Sora leaned out from the bathroom again with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth, grabbing the toothbrush from his mouth he enunciated , "Amusement park, today."

Groaning Roxas threw himself back onto his pillow. Thoughts of yesterday pounded in his mind, making his head sore. He glared to the bed next to him and thought of Naminé laying there, peaceful.

With a sigh he stood up and shouted to Sora, "Time?"

"Um, past ten I think." He answered back.

"Do I have to go?" Roxas winged walking out to the balcony.

Sora, hot on his trail replied, "Roxas! We are only getting this holiday _once. _So come to the fair, man."

"Hm." Roxas responded half-witting and looking out to the scenery, it was another sunny day.

Roxas had never been a big fan of the fair. He just didn't hate it or love it. He didn't find it to be amusing. And it defiantly wasn't fair, everything was more expensive there. And today definitely wouldn't be fair. Nic would be there. Naminé, who he had yelled at, would be there. And he would probably make an ass of himself and have to pay double what he would normally for water. So it was reasonable for Roxas to ask 'How the fuck is that fair?'. But this question brought him to question: What was fair?

"Roxas?" Sora asked, clicking his fingers in front of Roxas' face.

Receiving no answer, Sora rolled his eyes, walked back into the room and mumbled, "Who knows where the hell that boy is now?"

Smirking, Sora turned on his heel and picked up a towel that had been lying on the ground and launched it full force to the back of Roxas' head. Hitting Roxas with a sufficient loud noise Sora grinned as Roxas moaned in pain, clutching the back of his head.

"Shit. Why'd you do that?" Roxas snapped.

Sora shrugged and walked back out to the balcony.

"You gonna tell me what happened yesterday?" Sora asked.

"Might as well, I couldn't make it worse now."

"Hurry up then, you have to be ready in half a hour."

"Basically I think Nam loves Nic because she missed him so bloody much when she left here, I have made an ass of everything by shouting at her and now we are going to the amusement park with her _and _Nicholas." Roxas stated blankly.

"Ah." Sora nodded, "Do you wanna know what I found out yesterday?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Righto!" Sora cheered but after receiving a death glare from Roxas he laughed nervously.

"Hurry up then."

"Okay. I found out a bunch of boring memories. But let's get straight to it, eh? When Nam left here everyone was devastated. She had lots of friends who all missed her hundreds. But apparently her and Nic were inseparable for weeks before she left. They were best friends or something. Anyway, I think I found out how Nic feels for Nam."

Roxas looked up, taking notice, "Well?"

"I think he like-likes her." Sora said, solemnly.

Roxas didn't question or push anymore. It was what he had expected and knew deep down. But he had clung onto that small shimmer of hope. It was just a shame it went to waste. No. Wait, it wasn't a shame. It wasn't too bad. It was just unfair. So fucking unfair.

And so he came back to the idea of fair. Was it unfair for a boy to like a girl? No. But for Roxas, yes. Was it unfair of Roxas to finally explode and shout at Naminé? Was it unfair for Naminé to like a boy? Roxas couldn't understand this idea of 'fair'. Somewhere inside of him he knew there was a kind of fair, that was to justice and not injustice but a nagging feeling of his justice and things being fair for him kept creeping back; making him feel selfish and terrible.

And then a thought hit Roxas. Was he just a sideline, waiting to be pushed out of this unfair storyline in order to allow the long lost friends to be united? Was that fair? Would that bring Nam and Nic to justice?

With a heavy sigh and questions sticking to him, Roxas patted Sora on the back and headed to the shower.

Once clean, dressed and still with questions irritably sticking to him, Roxas stepped from the bathroom and wandered to the balcony to find Sora looking out to the rooftops.

Noticing Roxas presence Sora turned to him and said, "Oh, I forgot to mention. See this hotel." Sora gestured around him, "It's Nic's dad's."

"Shit." He Roxas grumbled.

"Yeah, means he will be around a lot."

Suddenly a knock sounded from in the room. Roxas and Sora turned to the room and nodded to each other.

"You get it." Roxas pushed.

"No, you get it." Sora said stepping backwards.

"Why should I? You get it."

"Nope, you. You are so much closer." Sora laughed sitting up on the balcony fence.

Roxas stepped towards him and yanked him by the arm off the fence causing Sora to fall to the ground while Roxas hopped onto the fence.

"What was that you were saying?" Roxas laughed looking down at Sora who seemed quite mangled on the floor.

Roxas laughed as he watched Sora pick himself up and sit next to him on the fence, the door knocked again.

"What're you doing? Get the door." Roxas scolded.

Sora remained silent and smiling.

"Aw, I see."

The door knocked again, louder and more urgent. Roxas frowned at his wanting to know who it was and the irritation tingling in his veins as the noise become annoying. He side glanced to Sora who seemed to be daydreaming and not bothered at all. Huffing, he endured a few more knocks of the door. This person must really want in, Roxas thought. It knocked again.

"ALRIGHT. I'll get it!" Roxas shouted to Sora wile hopping down from the fence.

"Told you, you would get it." Sora said in between laughs, "Ha, Roxas is too easy to break."

Roxas, laughing a little himself, marched to the door and swung it open. And to his despair he was met with a slightly alarmed looking Naminé. She stood, looking nervous and cautious of Roxas.

"Uh... Nam?" Roxas began nervously.

She waited for him to continue.

Feeling uneasy at her intense gaze he pushed on, "About yesterday..."

"Why did you shout at me?" She snapped.

"Uh- well I- you see..." Roxas stuttered out while running through his thoughts for an excuse, "It was the heat?"

"What?" She spat, "You scream at me because you feel a little warm?"

"Ah- NO." Roxas quickly retorted, backing away slightly in fear of her growing anger.

"Why then?"

"I'm sorry." Roxas said quietly, looking at her closely.

He spotted a sudden sadness in her eyes. That sadness struck him in his chest and he repeated himself, "Nam, I am really sorry about yesterday."

He took a step closer to her, raised his arm to place on hers but she moved away.

"Roxas, I wanted to know why you were mad because then _I _could be sorry and everything would be better. You have been funny with me since we got here."

Naminé looked up to him with wet eyes. Roxas took other step towards her, with his hand out but she stepped back again causing Roxas' chest to tighten and make his body heavy with guilt as she said solemnly, "Tell me and we can go back to being normal."

Looking up to him with a smile, she waited. Roxas searched deep within him for that second. He went on a quest for bravery and courage. Bravery to take the risk and tell her everything. Courage to keep going if she didn't feel the same way and to make her feel that way. But he only found the weaknesses in himself and fear.

"I...can't." Roxas mumbled, looking to the ground.

He glanced up to see the smile drop from her face and she looked to the ground and said, "Oh- okay. I see."

"Nam, I don't think you do-" Roxas began, desperate but was cut in by Naminé pushing past him into room.

Roxas turned around to see Naminé walking up to a confused Sora and hugging him as though Roxas wasn't even there. Sora looked to Roxas, who shrugged. Sora wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest while he patted her head, like an older brother comforting a sibling.

With a sigh, Roxas watched. Naminé pulled away and looked up to Sora and said,

"Let's go have fun."

This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair he was a wimp. Roxas thought while on the train to the amusement park.

He stole glances at Naminé as she chatted away to Sora and gazed out the window. The scenery past by and her voice past Roxas too as thoughts of a tough day ahead closed in on him. But Roxas did find himself smile a little when he found out Nicholas couldn't go to the Fair that day.

Once arriving at the Fair, Sora and Naminé suddenly went hypo-craaaaazy. Running around wild with Roxas chasing after them while they ate candy floss none stop. And as he expected he was dragged onto every heart stopping roller coaster, water ride, swing set, ghost house, gun shooting stall, bunjee jump and more roller coasters by Sora. Naminé had hardly spoken to him all day. It was only at about three when they decided to go and have something to eat Naminé actually acknowledged Roxas.

For you see there was one caramel shortcake left. Just one little scrumptious, sweet cake left. And that cake happened to by Roxas' _and _Naminé's favourite cake. Roxas failed to notice Naminé watching the cake as he, himself, watched it in anticipation of eating the yummy cake. Almost drooling Roxas asked the cashier for the cake but suddenly received a small touch to the back of the knees, making them buckle and him stumble ahead a little. Turning around he saw Naminé smiling to the cashier and asking for the cake.

"Hey!" Roxas moaned to Naminé.

"What?" She simply asked while walking back to her seat.

"You saw me going to get _that._"Roxas said drooling over the small shortcake sitting neatly in a small packet.

Naminé threw it casually and caught it with a glint in her eye.

"I'll give you it," She said as Roxas' face lit up, " IF..." His face dropped, "You tell me why you shouted!"

Roxas held his head in aggravation.

"STOP BEING A BABY AND TELL ME!" Naminé effectively roared in his ear.

Roxas, slightly deaf, turned to Sora who sat smugly watching the two in amusement at a small shaded table.

"Why do you have to shout?" Roxas groaned.

"I dunno, _it must be the heat_." She slurred out, in malice, as she slowly began to open the packet containing the cake.

"You gonna tell me?" She asked, hanging the cake in front of his face.

"I told you, I can't."

Scrunching her nose up at his answer she quickly took the package off and bit some of the cake off at the corner. Roxas winged in sadness at losing the cake.

"You could of had it." Naminé shrugged sitting down next to Sora, who pointed and laughed at Roxas as he sat down too.

"That is so unfair." Roxas said.

"Right, what we going on next?" Sora asked.

"We have been on nearly everything! Can't we go home?" Roxas asked, tired.

"NO." Both Naminé and Sora retorted quickly.

Naminé looked around and spotted something, "Let's go on _that_."

Roxas turned to see what she was looking at and found a ghost train. Now normally Roxas wouldn't mind ghost houses, well the cheap ones that couldn't scare a baby but this one? Roxas found shivers crawling up him just looking at it.

"What? We have already been in there." Roxas tried.

"No we haven't. I bet you are just scared." Sora laughed. "Alright, let's go there next!"

Once finished eating the three set out to head for the ghost train. with Roxas dragging his feet there.

The queue was short and it only took a few minutes for the three too get into the house and to Roxas' horror he found himself sitting on a two person cart with Naminé. Roxas was effectively shoved into the cart with Sora's snide comments of "Nam will save you from the big monsters!" and at that Sora disappeared into the dark as the small cart began to move along the shaking tracks and into the dark.

And then the frights just kept coming and Roxas found it even more difficult to maintain himself from shouting in fright as each fright jumped out of the pitch dark and to him. While Roxas nearly died with each and every 'boo' he could hear Naminé giggling beside him. It's not fair! Roxas screamed in his mind. She should be quivering in fear and I would hug the fear away. But no it has to be all unfair. I fucking hate ghost trains.

Suddenly the train jerked to a stop. Naminé squealed a little at the sudden stop and Roxas turned to her. Although it was pitch dark he could see her blonde hair and striking blue eyes looking around, alarmed.

"Uh- I think it has jammed." Roxas said.

"Maybe it is part of the ride?" Naminé asked back.

"Hmm."

After waiting a minute a scratchy voice called out over the ride. Te voice spoke French to which Roxas groaned and huffed.

"It basically said the ride is broke." Naminé, bored, stated.

Great. Roxas thought. This is so fucking unfair! Why do these things always happen?! God, I bet she will push to find out why I yelled at her.

Suddenly another announcement called out and the bars that kept Roxas and Naminé down sprung up.

"We have to walk to get out." Naminé translated stepping out.

Roxas, following Naminé, stood up and stumbled out of the carriage and into the dark.

"Geez they could turn the lights on." Roxas complained, trying to find his feet.

"It's a power cut."

"Oh. Well then how'd they-"

"Emergency energy.

"Oh."

A small red light suddenly began flashing and through it Roxas could see Naminé. She stood a little bit away from him, arms folded and with an uneasy look on her face. Roxas turned to see where the light was coming from and down a narrow hall was a door with the light on top of it. Guessing that was the exit he turned to Naminé and said, "Let's go."

But when she didn't move he waited for her.

"Just tell me, Roxas."

Roxas sighed and walked towards her, "Nam, I'm really sorry. I just can't. But you shouldn't be the one who should be sorry for me acting strange. It's me. So, I am sorry, Naminé."

He saw Naminé roll her eyes and walked towards the door. In a mixture of sadness and frustration Roxas felt his body move on it's own and let him lose control. Before he could realise what was happening he found himself wrapping his arms around Naminé's waist from behind. He heard her squeak but pulled her closer to him. Blushing at his own actions he leaned down to her ear and begged,

"Please."

He felt a warm, soft hand place itself on his and a small 'ok' chimed into the air. He smiled against her soft hair and enjoyed this closeness.

Maybe he didn't truly understand the concept of fair. But he knew he would find it and give her what was must fair for her because he suddenly realised he didn't care for himself anymore more. He only cared for her.

Sora grinned to himself as he watched the switch he had flicked beep madly and flash red. Hearing footsteps he laughed to himself and strolled back to the front of the ghost train ride and waited for his friends.

**What'd you think?**

**Like it?**

**Review please :D**


	13. Remember

_**Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter - I always love reviews ! :D **_

_**Anyway here we go...**_

__

**Chapter 13: Remember**

It had been two days since Roxas' joyful fall in with Naminé and everything had been as it was before; the three friends would laugh, have fun, Roxas would have blushing moments with Naminé which she would fail to recognise as embarrassing and life would go on. Although Roxas _did_ wish things had went a _little_ better when they fell in, he was happy. Happy that everything was as it should be and he could fully understand his feelings for Naminé now.

But one thing was not as it should have been. Nicholas had been around a bit too much for Roxas' liking the past two days. And anytime Roxas would have a little 'head swirling' moment with Naminé, a minute or two later Roxas would spot a moment for Naminé and Nicholas. But Naminé being Naminé wouldn't notice the silent and unspoken war between the two boys and she would happily watch as they had 'friendly' races and 'playful' arm wrestling contests. And to Roxas' humiliation he seemed to only lose when Naminé was watching.

After another embarrassing show of Roxas' inferiority to Nicholas the four found themselves sighing in the hotel lobby, bored.

Roxas squeezed at his sore arm from the arm wrestle.

Naminé noticing spoke up, "Roxas, if it is sore don't do it."

"What're you talking about?" Roxas nervously tried as he pretended just to be itching his arm, "It wasn't sore at all!"

Rolling her eyes she addressed the full group, "Right! We only have 2 and a half days left, including today, so can we _please _not waste what we have left?"

"Eh? When did we waste our time?" Roxas piped up while nudging at Sora, who was sleeping next to him.

"When? All of this morning you slept. Yesterday, you and Nic raced and done stupid things while me and Sora wanted to go do something fun, the day before that Nic was away and _you_ and Sora wouldn't go to the shops with me! Instead you played the arcade games in the games hall!" She nagged, standing up.

Roxas and Sora laughed and reminisced about the games they played while Naminé pouted at the lack of effect her rant had. But her pout faded as Nicholas stood and walked to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye with his own powerful, calming yet striking ones. Roxas' laughter ceased immediately.

Roxas glared at the scene as Nicholas quietly and confidently said, "You should have said, I would have went with you."

What a prat. Roxas thought, angered.

"It's alright!" Naminé giggled, "I suppose I did have fun playing the games yesterday."

"HA!" Roxas proudly exclaimed standing up and separating Nicholas from her, "She was fine with me!"

"And me..." Sora trailed into the conversation, half awake.

Nicholas merely shrugged and sat back down.

"Right, so what should we do?" Naminé asked again.

"I dunno." Roxas shrugged, slouching back into his seat.

Naminé growled in frustration and slammed herself back into her seat.

Suddenly a ring tone chimed out into the air. Nicholas dug into his pocket and pulled out an expensive looking phone, flipped it open, stood up, walked away a little and began babbling in French.

Prat. Roxas thought glaring at the boy's back.

Sighing, Naminé moaned, "I bet _that _is a call that means he has to go do something today."

Roxas smirked.

"Hey everyone?" Nicholas called out. The three bored teenagers turned around to face him, "I have to go to work."

"Aw, Nic!" Naminé frustratingly moaned while Roxas laughed to himself.

"Don't worry Naminé. They said you could all come." He smiled.

"Sorry, mate: I don't wanna spend _my _holiday in McDonalds." Roxas mumbled, turning away again.

"What? I don't work in any place like _that_." He answered laughing a little and walking around to Naminé.

"Where do you work, Nic?" Naminé asked, interested.

"I'm a model." He grinned to her.

Roxas and Sora instantly looked to each other, restraining themselves from laughing.

"WOW!" Naminé squealed in awe (Roxas' sniggering stopped immediately), "Why'd you not tell me?! That's so cool and we get to come? Wow. This is gonna be so fun."

A thought hit Roxas, suddenly. Naminé, a cute girl, going to a photo shoot with male models, who will _all _be good looking, charming, players and perfect for Naminé to swoon over. NO WAY.

"Will it not be boring? Us watching you pose?" Roxas asked, scrunching his nose up and slouching in his seat.

Sora, catching on, pushed on, "Yeah. Nam it will be a little boring."

"Ah. No, no, no." Nicholas laughed, "You can all be in the photos and be models for the day! The photographer owed me a favour."

"WOW!" Sora and Naminé, cheered in sync while Roxas inwardly groaned in aggravation.

Roxas dug his elbow into Sora's stomach to which Sora yelped and glared at Roxas.

"Screw you, man. I wanna do this; sounds fun and I can send the pictures to Kairi and woo her some more." Sora grinned.

Roxas shook his head at Sora's foolish grin and soon found himself being dragged out of the hotel lobby and towards the photo shoot.

While Nicholas and Naminé walked a little ahead Roxas took this as the perfect opportunity to voice his anger against Sora.

"Why did you agree?" Roxas hissed to Sora while keeping an eye on Naminé.

"Eh? I already told you." Sora moaned, "Plus this could be a nice opportunity to get a wittle picture of Nam you can keep under your pillow and at night when your all alone you can look at the picture and hug it and go to sleep." Sora teased, putting a baby voice on.

Roxas hit Sora over the head, ignored his complaints and growled through gritted teeth, "How has 'wooing' Kairi been going? Not well? Well I hope she ends up at a photo shoot with a bunch of great looking guys, ready to swoop her off her feet. That would be bad, right?"

"Ha! Nice try but today she is..." Sora whipped his phone out of his pocket, pushed a few buttons and, grinning, read, "Going to the shops with Selphie. Ha. Oh, and look at this: a nice little 'miss you x' at the end! Looks like I'm doing better than you!"

Roxas went to stick his foot out in front of Sora but was stopped when he found a smiling face with clear blue eyes and blonde hair framing it right in front of him.

Controlling a blush he managed to ask, "Nam? What is it?"

"Pfft. Still sulking about this? Come on!" She smiled while holding onto his arm and dragging him in order to make him walk faster, "Let's have fun."

Roxas smiled to himself as he thought about that smile she had so unwittingly gave to him. It was a smile that was a mixture of happiness and excitement and anticipation that made Roxas weak at the knees every time. But Roxas would always remember the first time he had saw it, when Naminé had just started at Roxas' school, last year...

* * *

Stomping into the bustling classroom, Roxas yanked his chair from under his desk, sat down and threw his bag onto his desk. He lay his head of blonde spikes onto the bag and shut his eyes; ignoring the noise surrounding him.

Suddenly a hit to the head dragged Roxas back from sleep. He turned his head to glare at Sora who towered over him and waved stupidly at the disgruntled Roxas.

The bell screeched through the school. Groaning, Roxas shoved his bag off of his desk. Put his head back onto the desk and waited for the teacher.

"Right, class!" A deep familiar voice called out, "Roxas, wakey, wakey!"

Ignoring the sniggering from around him, Roxas groggily lifted his head and looked up to teacher. The teacher nodded to him and then continued, "Right everyone..."

The teacher spoke about something or other while Roxas half dozed off and the teacher's voice turned into a drone. But Roxas was suddenly awoken by the sound of the class door opening. He cast his gaze over to the door and found someone that made the sleepiness drop from him immediately.

A girl. A blonde girl with fair skin and maddeningly clear blue eyes. Captivated, he watched her shyly walk into the room and wait beside the teacher. Roxas' teacher babbled on about something while Roxas found his eyes glued to the shy girl who stared intently to the ground. Almost to Roxas' disappointment, the girl shuffled her way to a desk. But he found his heart beating uncontrollably as she sat herself down at the seat to his diagonal right. As she sat down he noticed how shiny and neat her hair was and how she sat, almost afraid of her surroundings. The teacher began speaking again but as usual Roxas ignored the boring speech of unimportant things. All he could do was watch her.

Roxas caught sight of Sora tapping her on the back. She turned around, curious.

Sora grinned to her and whispered, "I'm Sora."

She smiled back to him and introduced herself. Hearing her voice made Roxas calm and sleepy, it was like a dream. And her name suited her so much. _Naminé. _

That hour had went in quicker than any class Roxas had ever been to. The bell screamed through the school and he began packing his things away.

"Naminé?" Hearing Sora speak to her, Roxas made sure he was listening, "Actually, I think I will call you Nam. This is Roxas!"

Roxas suddenly felt a thump on his back to which he inwardly sighed.

Sora could choose his moments but he did have a natural talent for choosing Roxas' moments too. For you see Roxas was not having a 'I look good today' day and as you must be able to understand he wasn't too keen on creating a first impression with the look he was sporting today. The look Roxas was fashioning today was a mix of bed hair, crumpled clothes and baggy eyes and not his usual charming lazy boy look. But those two thuds on the back had obliged Roxas to create a first impression of himself that a drug addict would give a police officer.

He solemnly turned around and dug out the best charming smile he could find. But his efforts of a good smile were set alight when his eyes locked onto hers. His smile became weak, his face burned and words were impossible.

"I'm Naminé." She smiled with a sweet voice.

That smile. Just that small movement of her lips made Roxas' legs go limp, holding onto the desk next to him for extra support he found himself lost in a daydream when he went to speak.

"R-Roxas." He choked out, regaining himself.

"Naminé." The teacher called out from the front of the classroom.

"Nice to meet you." She politely bowed to Sora and Roxas and then scurried to the front of the class.

Roxas turned to Sora and found a stupid, scheming smirk on his face. Roxas groaned in response.

"So it has finally happened?" Sora asked, sniggering.

"What?" Roxas snapped back.

"You know what." Sora laughed. "The great master of sweeping girls off their feet as been sweepened himself!"

"Sweepened isn't a word." Roxas grunted back.

"Ha! No denial." Sora chuckled eyeing Roxas.

"I have not been sweepened."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"I FU-" Roxas stopped himself as he felt a presence next to him.

Turning around he saw Naminé, waiting.

"Hey Nam!" Sora cheerfully chirped.

"Hi." Roxas said regaining himself with a blush and looking away.

"Um, teacher says you two are in my next class so..."

"Sure! We will take you!" Sora cheered while Roxas nodded.

"Bye, sir!" Sora shouted while pushing Naminé and Roxas out of the class.

Shuffling down the corridor to what ever class they were in next, Roxas stole glances to Naminé as Sora chatted away to her. He just couldn't help himself. This girl comes in and speaks to him for second and his full world and way is falling apart. Normally, he would give her a few winks and see how far things could go and then wait for the next girl. But this girl. She had a control over him. He couldn't even think of another girl when she was in sight. It was like she was the only girl out there. Who was this Naminé?

* * *

"ROXAS!" Naminé roared from her seat as a make up artist sprayed something on her, "You _have _to get at least one picture."

"Yeah, come on! It will be a keep sake for France." Sora encouraged as he text Kairi.

"Nah, I take rubbish pictures and we already have plenty of pictures." Roxas said, apologetically.

"But this will be a nice picture. All the other ones are just stupid ones." Naminé argued back.

"Hmm." He replied.

"What does that mean?" Naminé pouted.

"Nam?" Nicholas called out from behind a camera, "Photographer wants to speak with you."

Naminé stood up and went to walk to Nicholas but Roxas took hold of her arm as she past him.

"He won't make you do any..._you know _pictures, right?" Roxas asked, embarrassed and avoiding her gaze.

She squeaked in disgust and shook her arm free, "Of course not!"

"Just checking." Roxas called out to her as she walked up to photographer.

"Aww, was poor Roxy wanting in on that?" Sora cooed behind Roxas, giving him a fright.

"No." Roxas huffed and then walked up to the photographer and Naminé.

"Roxas, guess what." Naminé happily cheered when she spotted him next to her.

"You just won a pet giraffe? But you get it you have stay in a haunted mansion for a day?" Roxas answered, with a grin stupid enough to challenge Sora's.

With a sigh and monotone voice Naminé answered, "Yes, that is exactly it, Roxas."

"I knew I would get it." Roxas laughed.

Laughing herself Naminé replied, "No, no. Seriously. The photographer just asked me to do this thing with Nic and-"

"What thing?" Roxas cut in, sharply.

"He called it 'the contrast' or something. Because looks wise me and Nic are opposites. He has dark hair and eyes and I have light hair and eyes so the photographer wants to try out a small photo thing with us."

"What?" Roxas growled, throwing a death glare to the photographer.

"Great isn't it?" Naminé giggled, "Oh, I have to go and get ready."

And at that she skipped off, leaving Roxas breathing in jagged, hot breaths, his blood boiling and a plan growing in his mind that involved the death of a certain photographer.

* * *

Roxas sighed. He sat in his art class and watched Naminé scribble away, full of vigour.

WHY AM I SO INTERESTED IN JUST HER? He screamed in his head. Growling again, he leaned back in his chair and swung lazily in it, still watching Naminé. She suddenly looked up. Her clear eyes locked onto his. Roxas' cheeks prickled, his heart skipped a beat and for the grand finale he fell off of his chair. Landing on the floor, quite painfully, he heard a sniggering. Just fucking great. I bet she thinks I'm an idiot.

Picking himself up, he found Naminé crouched down next to him, laughing slightly. He huffed to himself.

"I'm sorry." She breathed in between laughs, "Do you want some help?"

"No, I'm fine. Looks like you will get along with Sora." Roxas pointed out, nodding over to Sora who was killing himself laughing.

Standing up and still giggling slightly, "No. It was funny but that isn't why I'm laughing the now. It's because I don't laugh much so when I do I can't stop."

Roxas laughed. "Your strange."

Her laughter stopped immediately, "No, I'm not!" She pouted.

Sitting back down Roxas rolled his eyes and asked, "Why'd you not laugh a lot then?"

"Nothing to laugh about." She shrugged sitting down too.

"Well I have known you for two hours and you have already laughed."

"Yeah..." She pondered, "It must be because of you!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Me?" He replied, with a shameful blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Yes, I don't laugh with anyone I don' really know but I just laughed there!" She happily said in awe with her realisation, "So can I be your and Sora's friend?"

Roxas could feel his face burn as she watched him intently for a response.

"You're strange." He merely said.

UGH. NO. That is _not _what I meant to say! Why'd I say that? I should have said 'Yes, of course! In fact go out with me!" God, I'm an idiot.

"How does that make me strange?" She asked, confused.

"Well, no one really asks to be your friend. You just are, you know? Well after a while of hanging out."

"Ah, okay." She nodded in an innocent way, "Well can I hang out with you?"

So cute! He cooed in his mind, And it sounds like she is asking me out. Of course I will!

"Y-ye-um-well-ye" He stuttered, blushing.

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? I'm usually the one asking out. Why is this difficult?!

"Of course, Nam!" Sora suddenly butted in from nowhere.

"Yay!" She cheered.

Suddenly the bell screeched through the school again.

* * *

Roxas jiggled his leg in frustration. Why God? Why? He thought as he watched Naminé and Nicholas get their picture together. Naminé did look great though. He felt himself go into a daze as he watched her smile in her white flowing dress and curled hair; she was like an angel. A modern one that could kick an ass or two though. But Roxas found the smile on his face drop as he spotted Nicholas next to her. He was dressed in a suave black outfit and for the pose he was powering over Naminé. Anger boiled inside Roxas. Fuck this, he grumped in his mind as he kicked at a random box.

"Excuse me?" He heard a French female voice airily ask from his side.

He half-turned to see her. But he felt a fox-like grin play at his lips when he saw her. The girl was his age, had dark blonde hair that sat under her chin, and was slightly curly. Her green gaze locked onto Roxas' own gaze.

"Can I help you?" Roxas asked.

"Um..." She began.

She is nervous, Roxas mused in his mind.

"Are you one of the male models for today?" She asked her gaze averting from his and her cheeks tinting.

Roxas smiled to himself, "No."

She looked disappointed but stuttered out, "Would you please be my partner today for the photos? My planned partner can't make it."

Naminé had to admit she was having fun; being all dressed up and getting her picture took. But the grin on her face evaporated when she spotted something. She looked up and saw Roxas speaking with a girl she did not know. She was obviously a model. That was evident even from this far away. This strange feeling that tossed itself around inside her confused Naminé. She couldn't recognise it. All she could do was understand it was not happiness.

Roxas smiled to the shy girl. But when turning around he spotted Naminé completely disinterested in the photos and engulfed in what Roxas was doing. He looked at her confused and scared expression and smiled to her. She suddenly relaxed and grinned back, happily. Turning back to the girl who waited patiently he apologized and watched Naminé have fun again, now smiling himself.

* * *

The last bell finally sounded to signal the end of a very long, long day for Roxas. He staggered out of the school. He spotted Sora at the gate and nodded a 'hello' to the mischievous brunette. Roxas suddenly heard his name calling out, behind him. He turned and spotted Naminé walking up to him. His body tensed and a blush scattered on his face for the millionth time that day.

"Oh, there's my Dad, gotta go buddy." Sora waved, walking off to his dad's car.

"W-what?" Roxas choked out.

"Sheesh, Roxas, just walk home with her! She lives near you, anyway. Who knew the player could get played upon this bad, eh?" Sora threw over his shoulder as he got into the car.

"Shut up." Roxas barked to Sora.

"What's wrong?" A chillingly sweet voice quizzed from behind Roxas.

Jumping in fright he quickly retorted, "NOTHING. Let's go."

After a few turns and crossings Roxas found himself completely alone on the street with Naminé. The two walked in silence while Roxas racked his brain for a suitable topic to speak of. But regretfully he found nothing. Inwardly sighing he walked on with her. He couldn't understand any of this. He was never ever this shy. This girl must be doing this to him. He took a quick glance to her and found her looking at a picture on her phone. As Roxas recognised a younger version of her in the picture next to a dark haired boy.

Roxas smirked and cooed, "Oooh who's this?"

She snapped her phone shut and looked up, shaking her head vigorously , "No one. No one. No one!"

"Yeah, right." Roxas laughed berating the alien hurt feeling inside of him.

Naminé suddenly burst into hysterics. Laughing her head off, Roxas was thoroughly confused.

"What're you laughing at?" Roxas grumbled, annoyed he was missing out on the joke.

"I... don't know!" She laughed, finding it hard to breath.

"See you are strange!" Roxas accused pointing at her, "And I thought you never laughed?"

Once calming down slightly, she explained, "I don't but there is something about you, I think, that makes me laugh."

"...Thanks?" Roxas asked, squinting.

"No, not like that. Like... I don't know. I'm just happy right now!" She chirped, grinning.

Roxas smiled to her and shook his head, "So strange."

She laughed in response.

The warm August breeze suddenly brought them to crossroads.

"My house is down that way." Naminé said pointing to the right.

"Mines, that way." Roxas said nodding to the right.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Roxas!" She waved walking off.

Roxas regretfully watched her walk off.

Ask her out. Ask her out. Ask her out. He chanted in his mind. Tell her not to go. Tell her to spend a little more time with you today.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but words vanished from existence. Sighing in sheer annoyance at his incompetence, he turned on his heel and walked off to his house.

Groaning, as he kicked at the loose stones on the pavement, he thought something tells me asking her out is going take a while and is going to be a hell of a ride...

* * *

"Wow, Nam you take great pictures!" Roxas complimented as he flicked through the photos from that day (of course ignoring Nic in every single one).

She giggled, put the pictures in her bag and sat on the edge of Roxas' bed as he lay down, closing his eyes.

"Roxas?" Naminé chimed quietly.

"Hmm." He answered, half asleep.

"Remember when you said you wanted to be with me for as long as possible? When we were on the bus?"

Roxas opened his eyes and sat up as he took note of her serious tone.

"Yeah..." He waited, full of anticipation and excitement.

"Can you promise you will stay with me?" She asked, nervous, sad and embarrassed as she avoided looking at him.

Roxas grinned and said in a soft tone, "Of course."

Suddenly Roxas was in a tight hug and had fallen back due to the sheer force of the hug. And with burning cheeks he came to realisation that Naminé was on top of him with her arms snaked around his neck and with certain _areas, _shall we put it, touching. Naminé, unwittingly, looked up to Roxas, grinned and nuzzled into the boy's neck.

Roxas simply didn't know what to do. His full body seemed to be incapable of reacting back. Well that was excluding his cheeks which burned, furiously, due to their position and the closeness of their lips when Naminé looked back up.

"Oops! Sorry, I must be squishing you sorry!" She apologized getting off him.

Roxas took in air and tried to return to a normal state.

"Oh, Roxas you look tired. I'll go now right?" She asked, kindly.

"Ah-n-"

"Remember our promise, right?" She winked and with a blink she was gone.

Roxas fell back onto the bed, exhausted and coming back to his senses. He laughed a little and thought, this is one hell of a long ride. Good thing we're going to stay together for as long as possible, then none of this can stop.

* * *

**Please review! :D**

**xx **


	14. The Gamble

_**Hey everyone Sorry for the little delay, **_

_**Work has been a pain, I got Mario Kart for the Wii (WOOOOOOO), Nausicaa of the wind valley, Futurama: Bender's Big Score so yeah whenever I get home ... I have kinda been distracted :P**_

_**eeeeee does anyone watch skins?! **_

_**I'm not sure it is on in America... **_

_**but if you haven't heard of it or whatever google it, watch it, love it and cry at the end with me!**_

_**anyway here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters**_

_**Chapter 14: The Gamble

* * *

**__****_

Roxas awoke dizzy and feeling vague but, despite this, a smile was firmly planted on his lips. He peered around to his dim and dark surroundings and became confused; a strange tapping noise echoed confidently throughout the room. He looked over to Sora's empty bed and allowed his head to drop to his pillow again. But the tapping noise was having none of that. It battered on, loudly, and more irritably while Roxas tugged at his blonde spikes and tried to recognise this noise and sleep again. Sitting up and kicking the bed sheets away from him he marched to the glass door and swung the curtain back.

A dull blue light crept into the room as Roxas was faced with a dreary rainy day. Thumping his hand onto the cool glass, he groaned.

"Sucks, right?" Sora said stepping into the room.

"Where were you?" Roxas asked, opening the balcony door.

"Breakfast."

"What time is it?" Roxas said as he stepped, barefooted, onto the damp tiled floor of the balcony.

"About ten."

Shivers raced up Roxas' spine when he walked out to the balcony. The wet air hung in the atmosphere and the cool air whipped around him. With a heavy sigh, he went back into the now well lit room and pulled out his suitcase from under his bed. Sora, noticing Roxas' actions, copied. Stuffing clothes into his bag, Roxas felt a certain nostalgic swirl of excitement as he thought of soon returning home.

"Geez, you really are quiet in the morning." Sora grumped.

Roxas, without looking up, merely shrugged.

Once Roxas was sure everything that needed to be in his suitcase was in there, he squeezed the case down and attempted to zip it shut. But with the suitcase unquestionably refusing to do as it was told Roxas gritted his teeth and kicked it. I hate packing. Roxas thought as pain surged to his foot.

"Idiot." Sora choked out as he laughed at Roxas' poor efforts at causing the suitcase pain.

"Shut up!" Roxas growled, clutching his foot in pain and picking up a shoe, ready to throw it at Sora.

Sora burst into more hysterics, "HA! Isn't _that _supposed to be packed?"

"Damn it!" Roxas cursed launching the shoe to the ground.

But with Sora, still laughing, and Roxas too busy cursing and tossing insults at the joyful boy both failed to notice a soaking wet blonde girl entering the room.

"You can't be this noisy in the morning, you know?" Naminé said stepping into the room and leaving wet footprints behind her.

"Morning, Nam!" Sora replied cheerfully, waving.

"Hey." Roxas greeted her with a slight blush at the fact he failed to notice her entering the room and the fact she was soaking wet.

Avoiding looking at her as she took a towel and dried her hair Roxas asked, "Why were you outside?"

"Taking clothes to the dry cleaners and helping the teachers find some more rooms."

"What? Why?" Roxas quizzed, confused, as he struggled to shut his suitcase.

"Here, let me help." Naminé sighed and walked over to Roxas.

She sat on his suitcase and held the sides down. Keeping his head down to hide the blush he quickly zipped the suitcase up.

"So why were you looking for rooms?" Sora asked lying down on his bed.

"Eh? You two don't know?" She said, standing up.

Both boys looked to each other and shrugged.

Rolling her eyes, she continued, "Apparently the rain is worse at the airport and flights have been cancelled all today and tonight so we won't be going home until tomorrow night when the rain is supposed to be off."

"What? Aw, man!" Roxas said throwing his head into his hands.

"Why are you upset? This way we get an extra day for our holiday." Naminé said.

"Hm, suppose." Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair and standing up to look out the balcony window, "Would've been nice to be home for tomorrow, though."

"Why tomorrow?" Naminé asked, curiously as she stood next to Roxas.

Roxas would admit those words hurt a little but something made him not mind the pain. The nip of the pain didn't surface but the surprise obviously did when Naminé pushed on to know what the next day was to Roxas. Roxas turned to look to an equally surprised Sora.

"Tell me!" Naminé whinged, stamping her foot and laughing, "Come on, tell."

Roxas looked over to Sora again but turned back to the window and faced the cold air radiating from it.

"Doesn't matter. Nothing is happening, Nam." Roxas said, smiling and patting her on the head.

"Don't dismiss me from whatever is happening so easily. Something obviously is. So just tell me."

Roxas, starting to find this an uneasy topic, quickly changed the subject, "Nam! If you knew we would be staying another night why'd you help me _close _my suitcase!"

"Oh, aha..." She laughed nervously, looking to the closed suitcase, "I forgot."

"Well as punishment you can take some clothes for me to the dry cleaners!" Roxas pronounced, unzipping the stuffed case and pulling out some things and shoving them in a bag.

"WHAT? No, that's way too harsh." Naminé fake sobbed, "I was just out there, it's too cold and wet and-"

She was silenced when a bag was shoved into her hands, moaning she sulked to the door.

"Sora? You coming?" She asked, making her way out.

"Might as well." He shrugged, grabbing some clothes.

Once both had left Roxas retreated to his bed with a sad sigh.

"Right tell me, Sora!" Naminé demanded once they were in the hotel lobby.

"Oh, so that's why you asked me to come!" Sora smirked.

"Tell."

"I can't believe you were just using me!" Sora dramatically shouted.

"Sora, please." She pleaded.

"Nah, don't feel like it." He mused as they stepped out to the wet streets.

The conversation followed this route until both teenagers were bored and waiting in the stuffy laundrette for the clothes to be washed and dried.

An idea sparked in Naminé's mind, "Sora?" She asked with a fox-grin as she dug through her bag.

"Hm?" Sora replied, hardly paying attention.

She yanked her phone out, triumphantly, flicked it open and pushed buttons until she came to her what seemed glorious destination.

"If you tell me what tomorrow is I will send you this!" She proclaimed holding her phone in front of his face.

Sora's blue eyes widened and became glued to the tiny screen as a picture of him and Kari, laughing, unaware of the camera, shone on the screen. (A/N: she always has bribery ready, right? :P)

"Gimme!" Sora cheered as he tried to snatch the phone.

But with Naminé far too quick for the awestruck boy she snapped the phone shut, stuffed it in her pocket and flashed him an evil glint in her eye.

"You gonna tell me now?" She grinned.

Sora, suddenly well aware of the situation reluctantly shook his head.

"Really? But look at how cute you two look here!" Naminé cooed showing him the picture again.

Sora faithfully followed the screen as she waved it around in front of him, giggling.

"This picture has to be worth so much more than what you know, right?" Naminé pushed on.

Sora nodded in a dreamlike state.

"Then tell."

Still following the screen Sora slurred out, "It's his birthday. The big 17."

Naminé stopped moving the phone around as her breathing almost stopped. Sora noticing the effect of this news quickly grabbed the phone, whipped out his and made the send of the picture quick and snappy. Handing the phone back to the shell shocked Naminé, he grinned, satisfied.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't know." Sora said, snapping his fingers in front of her glazed eyes.

"...You sure?" She whispered.

"Yup, 99.978 sure." Sora nodded, wisely.

"Oh."

"Naminé, don't be upset. He said it was alright, remember? He didn't say it his was birthday when you asked so I suppose he is alright with it."

Sora watched the wet girl bow her head in thought. After a quiet moment she suddenly leapt from her seat and shoved an accusing finger at Sora.

"I remember asking _you _and _you _said his birthday was in the SUMMER time!" She roared with a scratchy voice.

"Uh... Nam?" Sora said, pulling her down to her seat again and shrugging off the strange looks from people in the dry-cleaners, "What month is it?"

"June." She retorted.

Sora raised his eyebrows to Naminé and waited for the logic button in her mind to click onto 'on' mode."Oh." She said, quietly, hanging her head.

Roxas yawned and awoke from his sleep as he felt a small jabbing at his stomach.

"Piss off, Sora." He drawled out, turning around and digging his face in his pillow.

"Charming."

Roxas' eyes shot open as he heard the familiar feminine voice.

Bolting up into a straight sitting position he attempted a smile as Naminé grinned back to him.

"Ahaahaa. Roxas, you have such a cute sleepy face!" She laughed, ruffling his hair.

From her light touch on his head a tingling sensation raced from his head to his toes. He simply melted from her touch.

Still blushing he asked, "Where's Sora?"

"Moving your stuff to the other room."

"Why can't we stay here?"

"Because-oh, I forgot to tell you off!" She said, bringing her hand to her head and dragging it down her face, "Must be you're sleepy face that distracted me!"

Roxas grinned to himself; Naminé was being especially nice today!

"Really, all the girls must love you to bits when you wake up from your sleeps at school." She laughed.

Roxas' felt his jaw drop. She _still_ doesn't get it! He whined in his mind. I don't care what the hell other girls think!

"Anyway get up!" Naminé commanded.

In response he obediently stood and raided the bag of clean clothes Naminé had brought back.

"Yeah, yeah- wait why did you wanna tell me off?"

"AH, THAT'S RIGHT!" She exclaimed, marching over to him while Roxas took a few precautionary steps back.

"You didn't tell me it was you're birthday!" She said stomping up to him.

Roxas edged back but was trapped when his back met the glass balcony door.

"Ah, _that._" He nervously laughed as she stood with her arms folded in front of him.

"Roxas! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well... I didn't see the point." He shrugged, anxious, but spotting an opportunity he asked, "Why did you want to know?"

"Because friends buy each things for their birthdays!"

And this is how Roxas came to hate the word 'friends'. That bloody word had hit him where it hurts too many times now.

"Oh yeah." He murmured back.

Naminé spotted this sadness, took a step closer to him and looked up to him with those eyes that made Roxas crumble.

With weak knees Roxas managed to stutter out, "W-what?"

"You're sad." She bluntly stated.

"Am not." He fought back as he suddenly realised he was trapped.

"Are to." She huffed but smiling up to him she asked, "Roxas, what can I do to make you happy?"

Roxas could not contain himself. The thousands of (shall we say?) inappropriate thoughts that dashed through his mind made him dizzy and feel vague. Looking down into her big, blue sparkling eyes and that sweet smile that so gracefully waited on her tempting lips he nearly passed out from overheating and his knees seemed to give up on him too.

But with a wobbly stance he managed a "Well...s- sssay-uh-y-you...b-b-b..."

What the fuck am I saying? Seriously. This is ridiculous. I sound like a drunk monkey. Fuck sake, SPEAK ENGLISH. But unable to react to his own commands Roxas was mercifully silenced by Naminé's laughter.

"You're so funny." She giggled as she stepped away from him and skipped off to the door.

Great, Roxas mentally huffed.

"You have 20 minutes to get out of here. Your new room is 421,upstairs." And at that she was gone.

Once retaining his self Roxas showered dressed, said his goodbyes to his old room and made his way upstairs. Stepping into the elevator, he pressed the '4' button and waited. Exiting the lift, he ran his hand down the buttons and stepped into the hall. The hall was an exact replica of the previous one Roxas' room had been on.

Roxas wandered down the hall and scanned the door numbers as he passed each door. 419...420... and 421! Roxas uneasily stared at the door for a small moment but took a step forward and knocked on it. Hearing footsteps he waited, nervously but relieved smiled a greeting when Sora opened the door, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Why are you so happy?" Roxas quizzed, pushing past Sora and heading into the room.

"I thought you were my pizza I ordered." Sora mumbled shutting the door.

Roxas looked around to the room and found Naminé and some other faces from his class who were also on the trip. Suddenly the door opened again. Roxas turned around and was met by the teacher and Nicholas.

"Right everyone!" The teacher called out while Roxas glared to Nicholas as he sat down next to Naminé, "About 6 of you can stay in here and two in the other small room, have you all phoned your guardians and what not?"

The class chimed out a 'yes' and the teacher was soon gone.

Hearing Nicholas's voice Roxas made sure he was listening, "Naminé," The French boy slurred out, " That small room is for you and I will be the one to accompany you in there."

A fuse sparked in Roxas, "WHAT?" He bawled out, "GO HOME AND STAY THERE!"

The full room became silent.

"I gave up my room for some more students and the living room is full too." Nicholas retorted, receiving many a 'awws' from the girls in the room.

Ignoring the lingering, curious eyes he continued, "And...? Since when do _you _decide these kind of things? Nam would much prefer to stay in a room with either _me _or Sora! Right, Nam?"

Looking to Naminé with determined eyes she answered, "Well, I don't really mind-"

"SEE! She completely agrees with me!" Roxas cut in vigilantly , "So _I_ will stay in the room with her!"

"Why don't you let her decide?" Nicholas coolly asked.

"FINE." Roxas barked back.

Roxas kneeled in front of Naminé and shot full blown puppy dog eyes at her while Nicholas steadily and calmly turned to her with a serene smile.

"Uh..well..." She stammered out.

"Choose, Nam." Nicholas calmed her.

Roxas suddenly spotting the strain the blonde was under came up with a plan when he noticed a deck of cards. He stood up and picked up the cards and turned to Nicholas.

"Highest number wins?" Roxas asked to which Nicholas merely nodded.

Roxas handed the deck of cards to Sora and Sora shuffled them, expertly. Once shuffled the cards were held out in front of both boys.

As Roxas watched Nicholas pick his card he realised he had often thought life as a gamble. Risks were always involved. Only the brave people took these risks. Some succeeded, some failed, some just stayed the same. Roxas had always admired it when the gamblers of living simply said 'Fuck it' and done what they wanted to just for the sake of appreciating the time they had and enjoying life. He admired the fact if they lost they would smile and still live for living. But he had never saw himself as brave or a risk taker until this moment. This was his choice. He could receive a high number, proclaim it, win the room with Naminé, tell her his feelings and live happily ever after. Or... she could reject him completely. He would lose her and live sadly ever after. This was his choice. His gamble. But what Roxas wasn't sure about as he picked up the card and turned it to face him, if he was brave enough to gamble everything he had with her.

Roxas had the card number 9 and 9 red hearts were predominate on it. And so the gamble begun. He could denounce his card and allow Nicholas a default win or take the risk, say 'Fuck it' and give it his all. Looking up to Nicholas he saw a confident smirk on the French boy's face. And as he stared at that smirk he felt any ounce of bravery fade away deep within him. But it only took a quick glance to her. That one little look at her blue eyes and smile made his heart soar and swell with what he thought to be bravery.

"Well?" Roxas said, now confident.

Nicholas watched Roxas. Roxas kept his eyes glued to his opponent's card. And slowly it turned. To reveal a number... 8.

Grinning madly Roxas flicked his card around and revealed the winning card. Looking to Naminé she congratulated him with a warm smile.

Roxas looked to a disgruntled Nicholas and could only sing out in his mind 'HA! Sucks to be you!'.

But the sheer joy of this moment was washed away as Sora leaned down and chuckled, "Oooh, the full night with Nam? Wonder what'll happen."

A heavy bucket full of nerves and blushes immediately replaced Roxas' winning joy.

"Roxas, you have to get ready soon, yeah?" Naminé asked slicing Roxas' thoughts.

"W-what for?"

"Because it is your birthday, we're all going out! And I'm paying for your drinks as a present!" She said with a wink.

Oh Shit was the first thought that registered in Roxas' mind. For, you see, Roxas was the kind of person to get a little _too_ honest after a few drinks and with Naminé going the image of him in a drunken state and singing his love for her to anyone was not the most attractive thing for him at the moment but as he clutched onto that 9 hearted card Roxas could only think 'fuck it', here comes the real gamble.

* * *

**What'd you think?**

**Review please :) **


	15. The Night of Roxas' 17th

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **_

_**And to DOTX about skins:**_

_**I was so sad when I heard it was a new cast and I so didn't want Chris to die - he was my fav! **_

_**T-T **_

_**and Maxxie :D**_

_**But it was so funny when they stole the coffin:**_

_**I'm so buying the full series on DVD;)**_

_**And I bet you can see where my inspiration for Roxas' new attitude came from :P**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**And here is chapter 15...**_

__

**Chapter 15: The Night of Roxas' 17th Anniversary Of Living **

Roxas could already feel the sweet liquid of whatever he had drunk swirling up to his head. Swaying slightly he squirmed through the crowds from the bar and made his uneasy way to the table Naminé, Sora, Nicholas and some other people from his class were sitting. The group cheered over the loud music at his return.

Each grabbed their own drink and downed it, gratefully, while Roxas sat in a slightly dazed state. He reached for his own drink but some how missed and found this funny. As he loudly laughed to himself the group exchanged worried looks.

"Uh, Roxas?" Sora asked, putting his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas turned to Sora, still laughing. But noticing the worried looks he was getting from everyone, he quickly shook the laughter off and put a serious face on.

"Yes, Sora?" He answered formally and trying his best to be serious.

"No more drinks for you!" Sora nagged, taking Roxas' current drink from him.

"AHH! Why?!" Roxas howled latching onto his drink.

"You _know _why." Sora said glancing to Naminé who was watching, concerned.

"Pfft! I'm fine!" Roxas dismissed and punching the air triumphantly he cheered, "I definitely won't tell Nam that I lo-mnmff!"

Sora, quickly and efficiently, slapped his hand onto Roxas' mouth and ignoring the boy's muffled complaints, faked laughed to the rest of the group, "Haahaa! He is so stupid. We will get some more drinks, 'kay?"

Roxas felt himself being dragged from his seat and being pulled over the busy, loud dance floor.

"BYE NAM!" He waved, blissfully as he was tugged along to the bar again.

The loud music echoed in his ears and an enchanting numbness filled his being as he drifted to a seat at the bar. Sitting down, he tapped his finger to the unsteady beat of the guitar on the smooth bar top. Enjoying this sense of forgetting and an unfocused view, Roxas grinned to his companion as he joined him in the seat next to the drunken fool.

"Roxas, calm down. You're gonna end up mentioning liking her if you don't." Sora conditioned slowly as Roxas ruffled his own hair and hummed along the tune of the song.

"Don't worry! I'm just having fun." Roxas laughed, gulping down his fresh bottle of beer, "I'm the big seventeen now, right?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna be able to stop you am I?"

"Nope!" Roxas chirped, ordering another drink, "You know that saying right?"

Sora nodded solemnly but then grinned.

After tossing his own drink down his throat, Sora laughed, "If you can't beat them, join them!"

"Wooo!" Roxas drawled out, attempting to make his way back to the table.

After about half a hour after Roxas and Sora had left to get drinks, Nicholas and Naminé decided to search for them. Not that they were that hard to find...

"So instead of Sora convincing Roxas to stop drinking, Roxas convinced Sora to drink more?" Namine asked Nicholas as she watched Sora and Roxas break into full blown robots in the centre of the dance floor.

"Cleary." Nicholas laughed.

Suddenly a hand slammed onto the table Nicholas and Naminé had sat down at to watch the drunken duo dance. Naminé squeaked in fright and looked up to see Roxas' glowering face, glaring past her to Nicholas.

Roxas couldn't exactly remember how he had gotten from laughing his head off, thinking the robot was the best thing ever invented and having a robot dancing contest on the dance floor with Sora to hovering slightly and leaning on the table, glaring straight at a confused Nicholas but when he found himself in that situation he gave that glare his all. That was until he felt a warm, hand on his arm. Looking down to the hand's owner with eyes that just couldn't blink at the same time he felt any tense anger inside of him melt away. He dreamily looked into Naminé's blue orbs with his own glazed and dilated ones.

"Roxas, are you alright?" She asked, alarmed.

"Aw, Nam! You're so nice," Roxas cooed, pulling her head into his chest and resting his chin on her soft hair, "and kind and cute and pretty and fun and cool and that is why I llll-"

And once again he found himself being dragged away by Sora. He waved a goodbye to a puzzled Nicholas and a perplexed, now messy haired, Naminé.

He turned to Sora again, smiling stupidly.

"I nearly did it again, right?" Roxas said, sniggering.

Sora nodded with a large grin, clearly drunk now.

"Why don't I want to tell her again?" Roxas asked, confused.

Sora shrugged and staggered off to get some more drinks, proclaiming, "I bet you at the robot!"

"DID NOT!" Roxas shouted, following him.

Roxas leaned on the bar and appreciated this dreamlike state he was in while clutching onto his fresh beer. The blue and yellow lights chased in and out of his eye sight, making him dazed and in slight awe. The off beat sound of guitar vibrating through the hazy room caused Roxas to become engulfed in the guitarist's melancholic voice.

"Ro...Roxas?" Sora asked, sleepily.

"Yeah, man?" Roxas grinned back.

"Um...I forget." Sora laughed.

Roxas laughed back and soon both were in complete hysterics.

"Wow, you are pissed!" Roxas pointed out between laughs.

But the lights suddenly turned red and sharp green when Roxas caught a sight from the corner of his eye. Nicholas stood with an arm above Naminé, leaning on a wall, and said girl with her back to the wall. He slurred something to her. She looked shocked. The green lights shone directly in Roxas' blue eyes. He squinted. But found his legs storming through the haze and to the scene. He swayed past the smiling people and to Naminé. A beat that he didn't know if it was the drum beat or his heart beat pounded in his ears. Pushing past the people the warmth got to him. He could feel heat trapping him as he pushed on to Naminé.

Reaching her he simply stood in front of the two with the sharp green and red lights shinning behind him and onto Naminé and Nicholas, distorting their shadows. Anger, with a dash of liquid bravery, finally unleashed itself to the world and came out in a simple statement directed towards Nicholas,

"Fuck you." Roxas said, clearly and with a slight grin.

And before Nicholas could react with a punch, insult or even a glare Roxas had grabbed Naminé's hand and was sprinting past the crowds and to a set of stairs he had spotted a while ago.

"Roxas?" Naminé called out from behind as he pulled her through the crowds.

Roxas turned to her and grinned and winked.

Roxas held on tight to her hand and when facing the long staircase came to a stop. He looked up the dim staircase and followed the blue light shadows chasing up the dark walls.

"Roxas?" Naminé asked quietly, "I don't think we are allowed to go there."

Roxas turned and looked to her. It was quite clear Naminé had already had a few as she stood with a sleepy stance, large eyes and slightly pinkish cheeks. So cute... Roxas mused. She gripped Roxas' hand and clung onto her layered skirt with the other hand. The pink lights now glowing throughout the crowed room radiated onto her and highlighted her striking eyes. Roxas could only smile as memories of why he was there faded away with every second. Every felt like a sparkling dream.

"So?" Roxas heard his voice speak, smoothly despite the dizziness in his head and body.

She nodded and the two walked up the stairs (of course all drunken swaying included!). Roxas guided Naminé up the small staircase and away from the flashing lights. The music playing downstairs became a mere muffled lullaby, vibrating through the walls as they headed up.

Roxas came to meet a door reading 'Smoking Area' but with Roxas being a little more intoxicated than he thought he found this sign frustratingly hard to read and so shrugged and pushed it open. On opening the rusty door Roxas was greeted with a hug from a cool, refreshing breeze. He grinned into the revitalising air and walked into the open space.

Although it was late the sun was refusing to set. Not letting go of Naminé's hand, he walked out into the pinkish light of the sunset. The area was splashed with odd puddles and a dampness could still be tasted in the air but the warm sun glowed onto the area and emitted a kind heat. Roxas, still smiling, turned to Naminé and let go of her hand.

"Hello!" He waved to her as though he had never been aware of her presence.

She blinked and laughed. Roxas suddenly feeling the notion to join in the fun laughed too.

But her laughter came to a stop and her face went serious.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, still giddy from the laughing.

"You!" She exclaimed, pointing at him.

Roxas was confused. He looked all around and seeing no one else, he turned to her and asked, "Me?"

She nodded vigorously. Roxas waited for her to continue but due to the growing need to have fun, he felt himself grow impatient.

"Yeah...?" He pushed on.

"Um... You... you... did... something?" Naminé slurred out between hiccups.

Roxas couldn't contain his laughter at her drunken cuteness as he watched her struggle to structure a sentence and stay in the same spot.

"I remember!" She proclaimed, smiling, "You said something mean to Nic!"

Roxas shrugged, "So?"

"You can't be mean." Naminé nagged, trying her best to stand up.

"Well I was, what're _you_ gonna do about it?" Roxas smirked, sticking his tongue out playfully at her.

"Uh... I will..." She pondered, looking up to the sky.

Roxas looked up too and gazed at the darkening sky as the pink clouds faded into dark red ones.

"I... will..." She tried again but looked to Roxas, with a rather blank face, "What were we talking about again?"

"Ah-duno." He mumbled, chuckling and staggering over to the edge of the rooftop.

Naminé followed, loyally and in slight awe at the sight of the sky. Once standing next to Roxas she looked up again and gazed at the small glints of silver appearing in the sky.

"Why are we here?" Naminé asked, breaking the calm silence.

"Why not?" Roxas grinned back to her.

She slowly nodded in response but suddenly skipped back to the door.

"Aww!" Roxas moaned, slouching, "I wanna stay here for a little longer!"

"Roxas... Lets have more fun! It's your birthday!" She laughed, opening the door.

"You want to see...him some more?" Roxas asked, turning to the rooftop scenery again.

"Wha...?" Naminé asked with droopy eyes.

Roxas shook his head free of thoughts of him and walked to her. Stepping into the warmth of the small hall Naminé suddenly stopped in front of Roxas, with her back to him.

"Nic." She simply said.

"Fuck him." Roxas casually replied, smiling a little.

"He asked me to... ummm...stay. Here. With him." She said, quietly turning to look up to Roxas.

She turned to him and held onto his shirt sleeve, in need of support due to the inability to stay still.

"But..." She started closing her eyes, slightly.

With strong, hurtful thoughts of not seeing this blonde, wide eyed girl anymore swirling in his mind and heart a sudden burst of courage flowed through his body. Roxas didn't allow her to finish. Before another crushing word could escape her lips he had pressed his own lips on hers. Melting into the kiss, he felt his whole being become obliged to stay with this girl forever. As he deepened the kiss, she took a step back and was soon pressed between the wall and Roxas. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Leaving her mouth he placed small butterfly kisses on the rim of her jaw and down her neck, ignoring her weak objections.

"Ro...Roxas, we c-can't-" She protested.

But Roxas, enchanted and slightly unaware of what he was doing, merely murmured, "Tell me then."

He stopped placing light kisses on her neck and looked to her. Meeting his blue eyes to hers, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Say it then. Say 'Roxas, stop it right now.' "

An thick silence fell between them while the music from downstairs strummed it's excited guitar tune. But when she failed to reply and only looked him straight in the eye, Roxas grinned into another kiss, holding her close to his own body. He moved back a little as thoughts of her staying in France and leaving him swarmed into his relaxed body and made him tense. Taking a deep breath, he closed his sad eyes and heart and kissed her soft lips once again; tasting her sweet taste for one of the first times again and what seemed to be one of the last...

* * *

**Next chapter will be soon! And the next one will be the last ! **

**Please Review! x**


	16. What Seemed to be the End

_**Hey everyone! I decided this will be the 2nd last chptr!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews for the last chptr **_

_**And also I been thinking bout a new story so that will be arriving soon after my exams :)**_

_**Unfortunately because of my exams I wont be on this for about a month :o :(**_

_**And **_**I have been wanting to strt vlogging so tell me what u think of that!**

**AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY - SCHOOL IS A BITCH :)**

**So let us begin before another exam is thrown at my face...**

Roxas was one of these lucky, lucky people who the 'morning-after-a-maddeningly-drunk-night' monster decided to treat nicely. Roxas had no idea why but he wasn't complaining. So when he woke up the morning after he was warm, bright and smiling. This alien happiness in the morning made Roxas not mind not remembering much from the night before. Roxas' blue orbs blinked into the bright room and he smiled into the silence. Giving out a happy sigh he gazed at the white ceiling.

"_OI_." Roxas heard Sora grumble from the second bed in the tiny unknown room to Roxas.

Roxas tilted his head of blonde, messy spikes and grinned to his best friend who glared back.

"Do you absolutely, positively _have _to breathe _that_ loudly?" Sora barked throwing the bed sheets back over his head.

Roxas laughed to himself as he had always found it amusing when Sora, the happy-go-lucky-morning-person, was bitterly bitten by the 'morning-after' monster and he, the grumpy-I-think-I-will-shoot-you-in-face-soon-morning person, was patted on the head by said monster and given a smile as a present for no reason.

"You know... I'm surprised you haven't reacted yet." Sora mumbled from under his sheets.

"Reacted?" Roxas pushed on.

"Yeah..."

Rolling his eyes and smiling at this little game of trying to solve what he was supposed to react to Roxas scanned his thoughts.

"Oh! I know." He grinned suddenly enlightened, "Where are we?"

"The room you were sharing with Nam. You don't even remember this room. God, you must have been wasted." Sora grumped still hiding under the sheets, shielding himself from the daylight that flooded into the room.

"Wow, it's small." Roxas said without even looking around a bit.

"No shit, Roxas." Sora huffed, frustrated with Roxas' strange happiness. "That's not what I wanted you to react to."

"What then?" Roxas asked, now quite curious.

Sora poked his messy brunette head out from under the bed sheets and growled to his friend as he pointed his head to Roxas.

"Damn!" Sora cursed, holding his head and retreating to the darkness under his covers again, "I'm not moving my head for while."

Roxas sniggered at his friend's pain and looked over in the direction Sora nodded towards. He turned his head and his blue gaze was met with a curious head of light blonde hair with a face hidden by the bed covers. Confused, he tugged the sheets away from the person and felt his jaw drop when he saw who it was.

His relaxed and happy state suddenly shifted into a distorted shocked and terrified one as he looked down to the sleeping Naminé with her arms around his waist, head on his chest and with Roxas' arm around her. Roxas suddenly noticed his chest to be shirtless and Naminé to be wearing the shirt he was so embarrassingly missing. Fear hit him sore. He lifted the covers and checked his bottom half. Seeing his jeans still to be on, the wound of fear healed slightly. And then unable to react or speak or process thought or move or blink Roxas simply lay with his face heating up and his arm around her. And with her, still calm and sleeping, resting her head of silk soft hair on his bare chest, he watched her in awe and horror.

Suddenly hearing a chuckling, he turned his stiff neck to Sora who had watched the full discovery. Roxas tried to speak but a strange concoction of gasps and attempts at words only spilled out, clumsily.

Sora interrupted, suddenly un-amused and impatient, "I will give you five questions before I go to sleep."

Roxas gave a somewhat nod.

"I think I can guess the first one." Sora said rolling his eyes. "I was here for the full night except for about five minutes and you two fell asleep before me so unless you're hardly a man at all and had your nasty business with her in less than five minutes I doubt you two 'did' anything together."

Roxas' body relaxed and he hung his head back in relief.

"Next question." Sora stated.

"R-right! Did I _mention _anything last night?" Roxas whispered leaning over to Sora's bed a little but still keeping a hold of Naminé.

"I don't think so but you did disappear for a bit. Jeez Roxas, if you must get drunk remember what you do. Do remember anything?"

Roxas thought for a moment but the only thing that swirled and faded in and out of his dazed mind was a rooftop of some sort.

"Was I on a roof at all last night?" He asked Sora

"A roof?" Sora repeated, squinting at Roxas.

"Never mind. Next question... Why is she wearing my clothes?"

"You thought it would be funny to switch clothes. But then you remembered you were a boy and Nam's dress would look silly and you wanted to look manly so she just put your shirt on."

"Roxas tutted and shook his head at his actions. _I will never get drunk again: I just act like an idiot._

"Were you trying to see her in her underwear?" Sora asked casually.

"SSSh!" Roxas snapped, motioning towards her.

"You were." Sora concluded.

"I wasn't! I'm not a pervert!" Roxas retorted, defensively yet quietly, "Anyway, next question. Did anything happen with Nic and her."

"Nope. Nic left quite early. Don't know why. Do you?"

Roxas shook his head, still unable to recall anything, and looked towards the sleeping angel again and smiled.

Shaking his thoughts away he asked, "Last question why are you here?"

"Well I went to my room but everyone was sleeping and when I woke them up because I fell over the bed and people so they told me to go away. I didn't wanna stay with them anyway... bunch of bores." Sora shrugged, "So I came in here and you two were playing snap with no cards, just shouting snap every now and then. You were sitting on your bed and I told Nam I was sleeping on hers and she said it was great, that it meant you and her could have a sleepover... Yeah she was reeallly drunk."

Roxas laughed and looked to her again.

"How did you remember all this?" Roxas asked, not taking his eyes off of Naminé.

"That's a 6th question. I'm going to sleep." Sora announced throwing the sheets over his head again, "Piss off and leave me alone or I just might tell Nam all about your little secret."

Taking the warning extremely serious Roxas took this opportunity to enjoy the closeness between him and Naminé. He smiled and pulled her a little closer. As he brushed a little bit of her from her face she suddenly stirred. Snapping his hand away he watched her bright eyes flutter open. She looked up to him, dazed, sleepy and confused. She scanned his face, his bare chest, the room, her hand on his bare chest, the room, his chest again and his eyes again. Suddenly wide awake she sprung from the bed with a pinkish face and sprinted to the bathroom, slamming the door shut (much to Sora's annoyance) and left Roxas on the bed, happy at her blushing face but panicked at her sudden departure.

Ignoring Sora's complaints, Roxas got out of bed, put a t-shirt on and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked gently on the door and called out her name. Hearing no answer Roxas merely bore his blue orbs onto the dull wood of the closed door.

"Nam? You all right?" He tried again.

No answer.

"You got a hangover?" He said, grinning, "are you being sick? What colour is it?"

Sora had now poked his head from his bed sheets and laughed with Roxas as he teased the quiet girl. But after a moment of not hearing an answer, Roxas gave up and retreated to his bed. He waited for her, trying his best not to become a prisoner of sleep but found out he couldn't hold on after twenty minutes and finally slept.

As Roxas drifted through reality and to dreams he stumbled across a frightening image and a nostalgic feeling. Voices faded in and out of his mind and he focused on the blurry image in front of him. Once finding his footing in the dream an image of him and Naminé and terrifying words that scared him but failed to be clear.

"Fr...Fra...nce." Echoed through his hazy surroundings.

He questioned the distortion around him and demanded for the voice to repeat what it had said as fear and terror began to mix in his eyes. Completely confused and frustrated at his emotions he turned to see himself and Naminé again. Her mouth was moving, she looked sad and Roxas couldn't shake off that feeling of being there before. Suddenly a door creaked.

Roxas eyes snapped open. He kept still and quiet and kept his gaze on Sora, who was practically in a coma. The door from behind him shut and he heard footsteps. Guessing the door, which had awoken him and was now shut and that the footsteps sounding through the silent room were Naminé's Roxas stayed still and listened. She moved about and shuffled through bags or something as Roxas stayed as still as possible. As a feeling of weight being added to the bottom of the bed, a soft sigh hummed into the room, Roxas concocted an evil plan. Grinning, he lightly moved from the top of the bed and to the bottom. Sitting directly behind Naminé, who seemed to be deep in thought, he watched her crouched stature. She had her head buried in her lap and her arms hugging her soft blonde hair. Roxas' urge to give her a fright suddenly melted away as he noticed how worried she seemed.

"Nam?" He asked, concerned.

The girl jumped out of her skin, stood up and spun around to face Roxas who still sat on the bed.

"Y-yeah?" She replied with a scratchy, quivering voice.

Standing up in front of her, he stared into her blue gaze and asked gently, "What's wrong?"

Hearing these words come from his mouth an array of blurry visions flashed in his in mind and the word "France" echoed loudly. Confused but choosing to ignore the thoughts he looked to Naminé and waited.

She seemed utterly perplexed as her face dropped and she looked at Roxas with wide eyes.

"U-um... Roxas..." She began.

Her tone rang in his mind and linked to something consisting of him and Naminé and a painful revelation.

She looked up to Roxas with a mixture of fear and sadness swirling in the blue of her eyes.

This view of her connected to something in his mind, a memory. A faded memory. He wanted to line the pieces up. And suddenly the pieces lined up perfectly and her image of sadness joined with words of staying in France. These painful words sliced into him and he merely looked at her as he attempted to conclude if this memory was real or a nightmare.

"Don't you remember?" She asked, desperately, "What happened last night?"

Roxas looked to her, more scared than ever. His heart raced and surges of fear driven adrenaline thundered through his veins.

"Remember?" She tried again, "I said Nic asked me to stay here with him and-"

"It wasn't a nightmare." He cut in, bluntly and putting his head down. "I thought it had been a nightmare."

"Roxas-"

"I hope you are happy here." He concluded without looking at her and heading for the door.

On entering the hall and closing the door, Roxas slumped down onto the floor. Holding his head in his hands he gripped onto his blue t-shirt and clenched his teeth. As he racked his mind for a way out of all this pain and heartache he became very aware of all the closed doors in the hall surrounding him. The door from behind him clicked open. He kept his head down. He felt the brush of fabric on his arm as Naminé sat next to him and closed the door.

"That isn't what I wanted you to remember." She said.

Roxas turned and looked to her watery eyes as she glared to the door opposite from her.

"But it obviously isn't important if you don't even remember it." She spat, standing up.

Roxas watched her walk away down the dim hall, past the closed doors and ultimately away from him. He stood up, commanded his legs to run for her, arms to reach out but with lack of courage in the form of energy he watched her back as she walked away. His brow furrowed, chin wobbled and suddenly a glorious outburst of words came from the heavens.

"Wait, Naminé!" He called down the long corridor.

She stopped and turned to him.

"Stay here. With me." He choked out, "remember the promise? We would stay together for as long as possible."

"Roxas... I don't know if I can stay with you. France is my real home." She said, sadly. "I'm going to see Nic."

And that was it. She was gone. Roxas was left was a sore chest in a long corridor filled with closed doors and hating himself.

All Roxas could think was he needed to sleep; escape and sleep away from this twisted world of cruelness and hurt. Falling into his bed he almost instantly tipped into the world of possible.

Roxas looked around his annoyingly familiar blurry surroundings. His head and heart pounded with every turn. Suddenly Naminé was standing in front of him, sad and quiet. And then they were locked in a blissful, wonderful kiss. Being this close and emotionally involved with her caused Roxas to almost loose his head...

Roxas woke up with a sudden thump to the head. Blinking and trying to place himself he found a pillow on his face and annoyed shouts from Sora.

"Wake up!" Sora commanded yanking the pillow from Roxas' face.

Roxas looked at Sora blankly.

"You have recovered." He stated, throwing his head back under the bed sheets.

"I know!" Sora proudly exclaimed and then tugging on the bed sheets he shouted, "but you _have _to get up! We have to be packed and on our way to the airport in half an hour!"

"What? Today?" Roxas asked, sitting up.

"No, next week." Sora sarcastically replied.

"But I thought - the rain... and." Roxas wondered out loud.

"They got two flights. Our class is being divided. We are on the first flight back, so move it!"

"Is Nam on the same flight as us?" Roxas asked, concerned.

"Don't know." Sora shrugged, "but I'm sure she won't mind if she isn't. Nic is here and the next flight is tomorrow. Now start packing!"

"Yeah..." Roxas sighed, standing up and shoving things into his suitcase with his mind in a whole different place.

It didn't take long for both of the boys to get dressed and packed and soon they were in the lobby and waiting for the bus to pick them up. Roxas was getting impatient. He jiggled his leg and glared at the lobby doors, hoping that staring at them made Naminé suddenly burst through them, run to him, hug him, kiss him or even just smile at him. He just wanted to see her, say sorry and never ever see her angry with him again. He could have blown this one and only opportunity and he had to fix it and win it. With impatience frying his mind he stuck his hand into his pocket; searching for his phone. Finding an empty pocket, he checked the other one and his back pockets.

"Damn!" He growled, "Sora, I'll be right back, I left my phone upstairs."

"Yeah, yeah." Sora dismissed, far too busy with his game.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas sprinted to the lift.

He pushed the silver button and tapped his foot while waiting.

_I hate elevators_. He grumped in his mind.

A ding chimed and the slicing doors opened, sharply to reveal the small red-carpeted room and a girl standing inside of it.

Roxas face lit up. _Scratch that. I love elevators. _He thought as he looked at Naminé who waited in the small room. She attempted to step out but Roxas rushed into the elevator, stood in front of the doors, blocking her way out and pushed the button to his floor.

"Roxas! Let me out." She moaned.

He childishly shook his head and once sure the doors had closed, he stepped from them and to her.

"When did you get back in the hotel?" He asked, curious and beginning to think she had magic powers.

"I never left. Nic lives on the top floor." She replied, huffing that she had been trapped in the elevator.

"Oh."

Both stayed silent.

"We kissed." He simply said, hating the silence, but she avoided his gaze and stood in the corner, nervous.

"Nam, what does this mean?" He asked as the elevator zoomed upwards.

"You tell me! _You _kissed me and got me all confused!" She retorted with a pout.

Roxas looked at her, solemnly, as she turned from him and faced the corner, hunching her shoulders. He glanced to check the floor number, _Nearly there._ He thought.

Suddenly his body took control, ignoring his mind and his hand thumped onto the emergency stop button. The elevator came to a sharp stop. Naminé stumbled but kept her face to the corner.

"What happened?" She asked, quietly.

"Elevator broke." Roxas casually replied, keeping his gaze locked on her, "Nam, what makes you happy?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"Well... will I tell you what makes me happy?" Roxas asked, taking a step to her.

No answer.

"I'll assume that's a yes." Roxas grinned at her stubbornness but suddenly became serious when nerves and fear hit him, "You, Nam. You make me happy."

"Why?" She asked, sniffing.

He gulped and tried to control his reddening cheeks. "Geez, Nam, you know how to embarrass a guy. Um-b-because I... eh..."

He sighed in frustration at his incapability of words.

"Nam, just stay with me! Don't go with Nicholas." He exclaimed, taking a route away from his unknown confession.

She turned slowly to him.

"Don't leave me." Roxas begged, stepping towards her again and looking deep into her eyes.

She stayed quiet and Roxas became aggravated at her lack of responses. A build up of this forever waiting exploded inside him, making him sad and frustrated.

"That's it, Nam." He tutted, feeling defeated, "I want to know. Right now. Nicholas or me?"

She took a sharp breath and looked up to him.

"I c-can't... Roxas, don't m-make me choose." She stuttered with watery eyes.

Roxas' heart broke with every second of seeing her like that. But he couldn't cope with the irritating, taunting wait anymore. He wanted to know. So he could be happy or move on from her. He **couldn't** wait forever. So he stayed silent and waited.

"Roxas, please. I don't know. Don't make me!" She choked out, holding onto his arm.

"Nam." He said patiently and gently, "Please, just tell me. If you had to choose right this moment who would you choose?"

She clung onto his sleeve and sealed her gaze onto his.

Her silence told him everything. She obviously didn't want him but didn't want to hurt him. Roxas could physically feel his heart break. But from everything he had learnt over this short time, he wouldn't give up. He was sure he could make her happy, he was sure he could win this gamble and live life with her to the full and he was sure he could be brave enough to do it.

"Because you won't answer me I suppose that means it isn't me." He said calmly.

Her eyes widened and she argued back, "Roxas, I didn't say that-"

"But it's all right." He grinned, leaning in a little, "I could always convince you to choose me."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

Roxas smirked and leaned in to lock his and her lips. The kiss was sweet and short but every moment of it was heavenly and made Roxas' senses loose control. He pulled back and smiled at her. She looked back, utterly confused and in somewhat awe.

"Please." Roxas whispered, giving her a peck on the forehead. "Just stay with me, Nam. I have always wanted to stay with you, forever and ever because..." Roxas paused and twirled up every bit of courage he had, "I have always wanted to be more than friends with you."

She gasped in shock. But Roxas merely grinned down to her as the weight from his heart floated away. Suddenly the elevator jolted into action again and a French voice echoed through the tiny room. The doors slid open. Roxas winked to Naminé, asked her to hold the elevator for him and sprinted out the corridor to his room. The smile wouldn't leave his face as he ran through the cool air and into his old room. He grabbed his phone, which had been waiting faithfully on the table. And in a short while he was in the elevator with Naminé again.

On entering the elevator he grinned to her.

"So, Nam. This means you are coming back right home on the next flight right and not coming back here, right?" He smiled, looking forward to being home again and with her.

She looked up to him with sad eyes and his smile dissolved immediately.

"You are coming back, right?" He asked, panicked and terrified, "And we are going to be together, right?"

Her gaze averted from him and she said with a shaky voice, "I don't know, Roxas."

He heard glass shatter in his mind along with his heart.

"No, no, no." He splurged out, frantic. "I told you how I felt! Everything will be all right. We will be happy and back home, right? Please, tell me you are not staying here. _Please_."

**Everything had gone wrong**. He had fought. And **failed**. He had gambled. And **lost **everything. He had been brave. And been **defeated**.

She didn't reply.

"No, Nam. You _can't _do this." He pleaded, holding her hands and hiding his watering eyes, "What about the promise?"

"Roxas..." She simply said clinging onto his hands.

A cruel chime sounded and the doors opened. Natural light flooded into the tiny room.

"Nam, please, please, please say you will come home tomorrow and stay there and not come back here and leave me." Roxas asked with a strained voice and raw throat.

"Roxas, I don't know." She sniffed.

Roxas pushed his lips onto her soft ones. And kissed her with every emotion he had. She was suddenly leaning on the wall and Roxas deepened the kiss and then trailed kisses down her jaw. But stopped himself before he could get too lost in her. With a sigh and one last sweet kiss he looked her in the eyes and whispered, "You don't know how much I will miss you."

"ROXAS!" Sora called from the lobby floor, "BUS IS HERE!"

Roxas bore his blue gaze into her eyes and then turned from her and walked to his best friend and the doors where the harsh, thick light blinded him.

He exited the hotel without looking back. He knew if he did that, he wouldn't be able to look forward again. He stepped onto the bus and sighed at the-what-seemed-to-be the end of his heartfelt story...

* * *

**Poor, poor Roxas! **

**Anyway once again sorry for the delay! Please remember to review.**


	17. Emotions

**

* * *

**

Hey

**I will have a new story out soon :D I'm really looking forward to writing it! **

**But right now it's a new chapter!**

**Wooooooo**

**But sadly the last one : (**

**Which is quite short too...**

**RIGHT ABOUT THIS - This chapter took a while to decide. The ending switched A LOT. **

**But here is the final outcome...**

**So let's go...**

* * *

**Emotions. **

**They cause havoc, chaos and on the odd occasions happiness.**

* * *

Roxas drummed his long fingers on the dull wooden desk. The teacher's voice droned on and the sun spilt through the dirty glass window to his left. He ruffled his blonde spikes and sighed into the warm air. Roxas glanced over to the empty chair usually occupied by her. He had gotten used to this feeling that ached inside of him. It had thrived dully deep inside his chest for the three days he had not seen her. It was a feeling that prevented him from saying or thinking her name. A strange numb feeling, that he couldn't place. It was a feeling that made the world fade by like a dream.

"Roxas?"

Roxas shook his thoughts away and turned to Sora who looked at his friend, sympathetically.

"The bell has gone. We get to go home now."

"Hm." Roxas replied lifting himself from the tough seat and packing his things away.

"Sora!" Kairi called, waving, from the school gate as both boys exited the school.

Roxas said his goodbyes to Sora and watched Kairi and his best friend grab onto each others hands and walk the opposite way he was going; towards the sun while he turned from the warm light and walked down the street. He wasn't sure when it had happened between them, he assumed it was at the airport when Kairi came to welcome him back. He was happy for Sora, but the happiness he felt for his friend failed to inspire his own currently dead happiness.

He yawned into the sun-filled air and drifted down the street. For the past few days, Roxas hadn't slept much. He guessed it was because of her. But who knew? It might have been because he had a test that day and was sub-consciously worried he had failed or that essay that he hadn't done that was due for the day before was unwittingly bugging him. He would blame these things, knowing perfectly well that he actually couldn't care less about them; all just to convince himself it wasn't because of her. Just to convince himself everything was all right and normal. Like before.

Roxas didn't even know if she was in France at the moment or packing for France or on a plane to France or just sitting in her house. He didn't dare call her. His confession to her had soaked up every bit of courage he had. Roxas watched his feet hit the grey slab pavement. And he soon found himself glaring at his front door. He stepped into the house, ignored the casual greetings from his parents and sulked up the stairs to his room. He fell onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. He felt his teeth grit on their own accord and his brow furrow.

Clutching at his pillow, he sat up and growled quietly, "I hate this."

He threw the pillow across the room and it hit the door with a satisfactory 'thud'. Swinging his

head back down onto the bed, he mumbled into the empty room, "Why can't she just come back?"

And then the answer hit him. A distorted image of Nic flashed in his mind. The idea of seeing him with her was enough to make the sweat go cold. His fingers scratched at his hair before his mind could get too reckless.

_(A/N: 'was enough to make the sweat go cold' and 'fingers scratched at his hair before his mind could get too reckless' are lyrics from my fav song :D Age of The Understatement by The Last of The Shadow Puppets' . The song is simply immense.)_

"Fuck." He concluded, opening his school bag and pulling out his homework.

A thing Roxas learnt that day was that homework and complete and utter devastation of losing someone you really care about do not go too well. He dropped his pen on the desk and hung his head back.

"This sucks." He mumbled.

Fed up and bored, Roxas spotted a pack of cards. He pushed all the books from his desk and, not-caring, let them land on the floor, noisily. He ignored the complaints from his Dad and emptied the pack of cards onto his now clear desk and began to build a card pyramid. It started off unsteady, forever falling down but after a while it took a steady shape and became built up about half way.

_Look, this is just like me and her; building up a steady relationship but then just as we nearly get there-_

Instead of placing the last two cards at the top, Roxas lightly picked one from the bottom and watched the pyramid fall.

_Nicholas comes along and ruins everything!__Idiot. _

He sighed and looked at the mess he had made. Rolling his blue, faded eyes he climbed into bed.

_Don't think I will go to school tomorrow. Holidays start in a few days anyway,_ he thought.

Over the past few days, Roxas had came to dislike dreams. They all consisted her. They all teased him and lived to make him wake up sad. The dreams would give him frights and laugh as he woke up at six AM, disappointed in himself for allowing himself to get a fright and be sad. After another expected dream of her, Roxas came to a dazed awakening in his dark room. Letting his eyes focus to the darkness, he gazed around at his messy room and grumped. He would definitely not get back to sleep, any time soon. Tugging at his hair, he felt an achy grumble tear at his stomach in search of food. And so Roxas got up and went on a quest for food.

You were a very lucky person if you found food in Roxas' house on a Thursday morning because Thursday was shopping day for his family so by this time in the week just about every particle of food left in the house had been devoured. So when Roxas searched for food he found himself getting bored and white fisted as he was presented with the same empty cupboards and fridge several times. Marginally pissed off, he huffed and ran back up the stairs to his room. After quickly getting washed and dressed, Roxas took a handful of coins from his bedside cabinet and went back downstairs (being as noisy as possible, of course. That's what his family get for not leaving any food!).

Slamming the front door shut, Roxas stepped into the bright morning. The blue sky spread out above Roxas and the fresh sun bathed him in warmth. And for the first time in a good few days, Roxas smiled. Although it was only slightly, it was still a smile. Roxas usually missed the mornings like this (due to his love for sleeping in) but when he saw them he loved them. But as quickly as the smile appeared, it vanished and Roxas sulked on down the street.

He came to the crossroads and paused. With a quick ashamed glance to her house, he sighed and continued on. After a short five minute walk Roxas could see the small cafe in the distance and smell the delicious scent of breakfast teasing him towards the cafe. But Roxas stopped. In rage, confusion and shock when he spotted someone exiting the cafe. He glared at the tall, dark haired French boy with deep dark eyes who he had come to know as Nicholas, the person who took part in creating this feeling nipping at his throat. Roxas marched through the cool, warm air and to Nicholas who stood, unwitting and looking up to the sky.

"OI." Roxas barked, stopping in front of Nicholas.

Nicholas turned to Roxas with wide eyes. Both boys merely stared at each other, with blue hazed eyes locked onto surprised dark eyes.

Attempting to control his breathing and loosening his tight fists Roxas growled to Nicholas, "Why are _you_ here?"

"Nice to see you too, Roxas." Nicholas sighed with a weak, trying smile in an effort to lighten the mood, "Roxas, please act maturely."

"Oh, gosh! You're right, I really should." Roxas chirped, sarcastically, "I mean, I wouldn't want to look like a twat then people might start mistaking me for you!"

Nicholas sighed.

"Why are you here?" Roxas spat.

"To see Naminé." He replied, "She hasn't been in contact with me for a few days. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

Roxas tutted and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away from Nicholas.

"Just like you, eh? Fucking prince charming saving the princess. Just bloody admit it: you-" Roxas stopped himself as thoughts finally registered in his mind, "Wait, she is still here?"

"Yes. I thought you would have been in contact with her."

Roxas glared at Nicholas and unable to think up anything intelligent and incapable of controlling his emotions he simply mumbled, "Get lost." And turned on his heel, no longer finding the need to eat.

_That was embarrassing. I really am a twat. _Roxas inwardly groaned._ I can't even insult people properly._

Roxas swung around a corner and hid in the dim, cold shadow. He pulled out his phone and pushed a few buttons. Holding the icy metal to his face, he waited for the ring to be answered.

"H-hello?" A tired voice answered on the phone.

"Sora. I need your help." Roxas stated.

"Roxas, why are you up? It's like half six in the morning and there is no school! Are you ill?"

"No. Nicholas is here."

"WHAT? Why?"

"To see her." Roxas said down the line in a distorted imitation of Nicholas voice.

"Ah."

A silence.

"WELL?" Roxas snapped down the phone.

"Well, what? What can I do?" Sora retorted.

"I don't know." Roxas replied, defeated.

"Hmm," Sora pondered, "Just say: 'you're not from my country. Get out.' That should do the job."

Roxas rolled his eyes and answered, "Are you being serious?"

"Nah." He laughed.

"You seeing Kairi today?"

"Yup. Sorry for leaving you but tomorrow you wanna do something?"

"Dunno. Anyway, I have to go. See ya."

"Bye."

Roxas clipped his phone shut and sighed. He buried his head in his hands and clutched at his hair. The pain in his chest increased. Just seeing Nicholas set his anger alight. She was here. She was so close. But she **chose **not to speak to him. She didn't want to speak to him.

* * *

**But knowing this, we are still driven by our emotions. Even the ones we do not understand.**

* * *

Roxas found himself running. The fresh air swiftly passed through his hair as he ran and ran. But when he became no longer to cope with the immense aching in legs, he fell to his knees on the soft grass of the sun littered field. He put his hands out in front of him and took in deep, sharp breaths that stung. He fell onto his back and gazed up at the ever blue sky. The long grass tickled his arms and face and soothed him as they followed the soft breeze. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out his Ipod and listened to gentle strums of a guitar and a pained soloist sing his sad lullaby. With every second of his being, his legs itched to stand and run to her. But he reframed from it. This way she would be happy.

But Roxas could not help but to be driven by this urge just to see her. One last time. Just one last sweet kiss. He flicked the volume up and the voice hummed into his ears, taking him away from the day and his life. And suddenly Roxas had no idea how long he had been lying in the grass. Songs and songs and songs had passed but Roxas refused to acknowledge that any time had passed. Well, that was until he felt a presence brush his skin. He paused the music and barely opened his eyes. But seeing someone, his eyes snapped open and he immediately lifted himself into a stiff sitting position.

Because, sitting next to him with her blonde head of her down, was her. He could only watch her, words were impossible. The breeze blew by both of them. She slowly looked up and looked her clouded, sad eyes onto his matching ones.

"Roxas. I'm sorry. So unbelievably sorry." She whispered with a sore voice.

He watched her in awe; he was going to get his heart broken all over again. Swiftly and without a glance or word to her, he stood up.

"Roxas, wait." She pleaded grabbing onto his hand and placing her forehead against it.

With a shaky sigh, he sat back down.

"I won't wait forever. So tell me now. Tell me you're going to France. And leaving me." He said with a distant voice as he looked across the green field while leaning back on his arms, casually. He refused to look weak in front of her. He would never show her how much he was hurting and make her sad.

"I didn't speak to you for three days and I didn't speak to Nicholas for three days." She softly said.

Roxas waited and clutched desperately onto the last shreds of feeling he had.

"Because I wanted to know who I would miss more." She continued, still holding onto his hand, "And I did."

Roxas' heart raced as a shimmer of hope shined.

"I thought of Nicholas." She said slowly.

His eyes widened, fist's clenched, teeth gritted and his chest was tore apart. But she still held his hand and squeezed it as he tensed up.

"But I realized each time I did, I had to force myself to think about him just to distract myself from you. To distract myself from the pain I had caused you all this time. All I could think about was you. That was the reason I thought of Nicholas. I explained all this to Nic. He is on his way home."

Roxas turned to her and she placed her head on his arm.

"Roxas, you must hate me now. I made you so sad and I hurt you. B-but please!" She stuttered as she clung onto his hand. She looked up to him with watery eyes and a weak smile, "Let us start again. Let me be braver and smarter and a better person! Pretend you didn't know me at all before because the me back then didn't deserve to be happy for being horrible to you!" She exclaimed.

Roxas gazed at her in shock.

"No. We will not start again." He gazed turning his gaze to the field again.

He heard her sharp breath and his grip tightened on his hand.

"W-what?" She choked out.

He slowly turned to her and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"You heard me." He stated.

He felt her warm hand move away from his but in a quick action he grabbed it and soon she was on her back, arms pinned down and with Roxas leaning over her.

"Because then," He grinned, "It would take me such a long time before I would dare do this."

He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her soft lips as sheer joy almost stopped his breathing.

Pulling away only slightly he whispered, "And I don't think I can stop doing that now."

He leaned down again and kissed her lightly on the cheek and cooed, "Don't you listen? I could never hate you. Remember?"

She giggled as he kissed her collarbone and neck.

Hearing her laughter and seeing her smile, his heart fluttered. He could feel his heart beat drum on. Being here with her cured the ache and transformed it into simple happiness. He looked down at her happy expression and smiled again.

"Is this a dream?" Roxas asked, eyeing her and smiling madly.

Her expression changed. And with a stern voice she replied, "Yes."

The girl beneath him turned into a swirl of glitter. The sparkling dust spread out over the field, leaving him alone. Roxas' heart could have stopped at that moment. The green blades of grass became itchy and slicing as they scratched at his arms. He stared in shock at the empty space below him. Darkness took over the field. A storm raged above.

Roxas' eyes snapped open. His breathing was jagged and short. He swung his gaze around the now peaceful field as the sun shone down, faithfully. He blinked into the light as any happiness faded with his dream.

He stood up into a shaky stance and took a deep breath of the summer air and he walked, unsure of his destination. But as he walked through the summer day his pace became quicker and quicker. And soon he was running.

* * *

**However what we are driven to makes us understand these emotions.**

* * *

He sprinted through the field, around corners, past people and over fences. His legs stung with an aggravating pain and his blue vision flashed in and out of a clear view. But he kept going. Until he found himself at a set of crossroads. Inhaling deeply, he peered down the street to her house. His energy returned in a flash upon seeing her and Nicholas standing outside the house, with their backs to him.

Roxas' legs kicked into action and he was suddenly seconds away from being near her again.

He came to a staggering, dizzy stop next to her and Nicholas. His lungs clawed at his body for air and his legs were on the verge of giving up.

Between gasps he managed, "H...h-hey!"

Both turned to see him. Roxas leaned his hands on his knees and stared at the two. A small whirl of happiness fluttered in his stomach as he watched her. She stood, looking shocked and nervous.

"I...I...uh-I." Roxas tried but exhaustion finally took charge and he fell to his hands and knees on the slab pavement.

Between chokes and coughs, his body became even more weighed down and his eyes closed...

He awoke with a cool feeling on his forehead and with a sweet voice humming into the silence. Roxas opened his heavy eyes and blinked at the alien ceiling, he didn't recognise.

Footsteps echoed into the distance and into another room. He lifted his heavy body and took the wet cloth on his head off. He squeezed the cloth and a refreshing liquid dampened his hands as he gawked at his surroundings. This was her house. Which meant she was here.

"Roxas." A deep voice commanded from behind him.

And at the first instance of hearing that terrifying voice, Roxas knew immediately who it was. He awkwardly turned to look up at the blonde but balding man AKA the founder of 'The Hate Roxas Club'.

"Oh, sh-" Roxas began but he was cut off with a swift hand movement from her father.

"No cursing in here, please." He snapped down to the petrified Roxas, "Honestly, we take you in and you curse!"

"Ah! No! I was gonna say uh..um sugar?" Roxas tried as he stood up and backed away from the man slightly.

The man tutted and stalked off into the kitchen mumbling, "Skateboarders."

Once sure her father was not in hearing range Roxas sat down, cursed and threw his head into his hands, "Shit."

"Sorry about that. Did he wake you?" A sugar-filled voice asked politely and out of no-where.

Jumping at the other voice suddenly in the room, Roxas looked up and found her, standing in front of him with drinks in hand.

"Uh.." Was all he could manage.

Inwardly sighing at his stupidity, he just shook his head.

"Oh. Well, here." She said as she passed him a drink of water and sat on the sofa next to him.

A thick, warm silence engulfed the room as Roxas stole blushing glances at her and without the sudden inspiration he had when running to her house.

"Where's Nic?" Roxas piped up, taking a drink.

"He went home." She answered instantly.

"Hm." He took another drink, "Why am I here?"

"You fainted from the heat, I think."

Silence... again.

"Well, thanks." He said standing up, ready to leave.

"Oh, right." She said, standing up too and disappointed, "See you later."

Roxas paused and turned to her with anger trimming his thoughts, "But that's the thing, right? I won't see you later. Have a great time in France."

He turned from her as he ran a hand through his hair in a feeble attempt to rid his mind of sadness and headed for the door.

"Roxas." She called, pained and following him.

Anger, disappointment, failure, sadness and some other feelings he didn't quite get forced him to stop when he heard his name on her lips. Frustration aced up and down his veins as he turned swiftly on his heel. But that was when disaster struck quick and painfully in the form of a returning demon in the shape of a carpet. Successfully tripping on it, again, a scary repeat happened and both blondes ended up on the sofa, again, with Roxas on all fours above a blonde girl, again, with her eyes squeezed shut, again. His stomach tingled from the contact of their stomachs, just like last time.

Roxas gazed down into her eyes as she opened them and gave a heartfelt, sad sigh.

"Sorry." He mumbled, getting up.

"No." She exclaimed as she held onto his arms, keeping him down.

Roxas watched her stubborn expression and waited for her to continue.

"No, Roxas. I'm sorry." She tried with an achy voice, "For everything."

Roxas snapped his arms from her grip and stood up, "It fine." He said trying a weak smile that berated everything in him.

She stood up too and rushed to him and looked up to him with those eyes that hypnotised and made him weak every time. She placed her hands on his arms again and looked to him.

"Stop it." Roxas begged, still lost in her eyes as he realized all over again how much he was going to miss her.

She shook her head, still keeping her blue gaze on his.

"Please, stop." Roxas pleaded, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Roxas," She began as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down, slightly and whispered in his ear, "I'm not going to France."

His ocean deep eyes widened and his arms automatically wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm staying." She slurred into his ear, sending shivers down his spine, "I couldn't leave. I just couldn't. So I will stay with you."

She kissed his cheek lightly, "If you let me."

Naminé.

Naminé.

Naminé.

Naminé.

Her name echoed in his head and lifted him up, made his heart flutter, made butterflies fly in his stomach. All he needed was her. She was his oxygen; she revived him. Naminé revived him from his dead happiness and brought him back.

"Naminé." Roxas whispered, "Please, tell me this isn't a dream."

Her enchanting laughter filled the room and she pulled back and looked to him with a grin, "No, this isn't a dream!"

"Thank God!" Roxas laughed as he pushed his lips onto hers.

The kiss was hungry and addictive. Her sweet, refreshing taste cured him of any sadness, frustartion or tiredness. Roxas smiled into the blissful kiss as he knew, this was only the beginning.

* * *

**And truly appreciate the person the emotions keep us with in our hearts.**

**And come what may, good or bad, if those emotions are strong enough, we will fight for the happiness. **

**Whether the happiness is yours or not.**

**These emotions are called love.**

* * *

**Well that's it. FINISHED. And although it is officially the end, now and then there may be little random episodes of what Roxas and Nam are up to! :)**

**The ending of this was actually gonna be Naminé going with Nic and Roxas being left. I planned that from the beginning just to make the story realistic and show people don't wait forever and change. BUT I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to show that there can be happy endings and not everything turns to shit. But anyway that doesn't matter because this is the end! Finished and done forever.**

**Review please. x **


	18. Extra Chapter Chemistry

**This is so short but I was missing these versions of Namine and Roxas so I thought 'what the hell!', lets see what they are up too...**

* * *

Roxas was not a happy bunny. The huge amount of revision he had to do was maddening and the blistering heat burning his head of blonde spikes was not helping his mood; powerful heat waves had been radiating from the sky the full day and he was sick of it.

Roxas' willingness to study had evaporated at a rapid pace lately. And today's reason for his sudden refusal to study was the same as ever (excluding the painful heat). His reason was her. Namine: his girlfriend. Thinking that Roxas dazed for a moment with a gleeful smile. Roxas just saw studying time as time he could be with Namine and as soon as she entered his mind, any thought of school was gone in a flash.

This was how Roxas found himself stumbling through the scolding heat in the streets to Namine's house. He hadn't bothered calling her, he wanted to surprise her. Roxas could imagine what she was doing right at that moment: alone in the house and sitting at a table somewhere with her head buried in the books. Roxas knew for a fact she would be alone because during the huge amount of time they had spent together lately he had been taking special notice of the times her father worked, slept, eat, went out and hated Roxas in general. And today was a day he would not be in! No one would be. He grinned to himself as her house came into sight.

Roxas found his pace quicken as the distance between himself and the house lessened and his excitement grew. He ignored the small beads of perspiration trailing down his forehead.

Roxas half-ran to her door and halted when he was in front of it. Pulling the cool metal handle down, smiling madly, he stepped quietly into the warm house and closed the door behind him.

It was silent still. He poked his head into the kitchen: no one there. A little puzzled he strolled through to the living and stopped in his tracks immediately. The living was open planned and the dinning room was next to it. And there, sitting at the dinning table ( daydreaming ), was Namine. Her head was turned from him and she was gazing out of the patio doors to the back garden with a pen in hand and books invading her space. A small cool breeze skipped through the large room and blew her silky blonde hair away from her face as she sat completely still and was obviously engrossed in what ever she was looking at.

Roxas felt a childish pang of jealously directed towards whatever Namine found so interesting.

Suddenly, in an utterly attention-seeking mood, Roxas came up with a plan. He stepped lightly across the living room, not making a single noise, and to the dinning table. Grinning, he pulled out the chair next to the daydreamer and sat down quietly, waiting for her reaction.

Namine hadn't notice a change at all and continued watching the garden. Roxas sincerely didn't mind at all. It gave him a chance to be close with her: a thing he would give anything for lately: even if she didn't know _he_ was near _her_!

Roxas smiled to himself and appreciated the heat from her smooth skin that was basking onto his arm. He propped an elbow up onto the table and leaned his head onto his palm. Roxas could smell her addictive scent as it played with his sense of reality. Needing more of her smell, he took a deep breath but to his dismay Naminé suddenly snapped her head around.

On seeing the dazed boy, she squeaked and jumped back slightly.

"W-when did-" Namine stuttered out, alarmed and throwing her gaze around the room.

"A while ago. I missed you." Roxas cut in, rushed and smiling at her.

Namine's body relaxed and she grinned at him: making his heart swell.

"Do you want to study together?" She giggled, turning to him and moving her chair closer to him.

Roxas nodded, eagerly, and grabbed a book and pen.

His face dropped on seeing the book he had took.

"Chemistry?" Roxas grumbled, turning his head to her slightly.

"Uh-huh." She answered, only half-paying attention.

"But it's so boring." Roxas replied, exaggerating his tone and dropping his head onto the table.

"If you want to pass..." Namine trailed off, scribbling efficiently on paper.

"Pleh." Roxas mumbled.

He sighed into the cool breeze, wrapped his arms around his head and grinned as he looked up to Namine as she concentrated on her notes. With a smirk and in a playful mood, he began tracing little patterns on Namine's free arm which sat so temptingly next to him on the table.

Her skin was so soft.

"Roxas." Namine giggled as she attempted a stern voice. "Stick to chemistry!"

Roxas half sat up and smugly said, "This _is _chemistry."

She paused and raised an eyebrow to him.

He flashed her a sheepish grin, inched his face towards her and softly continued, "Chemistry between _us_."

To Roxas' delight, she blushed but to his not-so-delight, she pushed him away with a nervous smile.

"We have to study." Namine enunciated.

Rolling his eyes and sighing loudly, he placed his chin on the table surface again and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Opening one eye he was met with Namine's startling blue ones. He grinned a 'hello' to her.

She smiled back and sweetly asked, "If you are sleepy, you can sleep on the sofa, if you want."

Roxas jumped up to a straight sitting position and held her hand.

With a desperate tone, he retorted, "No, no, no. Lemme stay here and study with you."

She agreed and got back to her studying.

But within a minute, Roxas was yawing. He honestly did not want to sleep (for the first time in his life!), because then by the time he woke up her family would be home.

Therefore a sly plan hatched in his mind.

"Nam?" Roxas asked, turning to her with wide eyes.

She gave a him a quick glance but seeing his demeanour looked back, now interested.

"Can I have a drink?" He smiled.

"Oh - yeah." Namine replied, slightly surprised and standing up.

Roxas gave her a wink as she stood up and grinned at her. She laughed, ruffled his spikes and skipped into the kitchen.

Roxas leapt from his seat and dived onto the sofa: stretched out and comfortable.

"NAMINE!" He happily sang.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Come here, please!"

"I'm just getting your drink."

"Just leave it, hurry!"

He laughed as she sounded a deliberately loud sigh. Walking in from the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks on seeing Roxas sprawled out in her sofa.

"I thought you didn't want to sleep." She asked, puzzled and slumping her shoulders.

"I didn't..." Roxas chuckled with a suggestive smile, "Well...not alone." He held his arms out for her.

One of the many, many things Roxas loved about being in a relationship with Namine was his confidence seemed to have took a huge leap into the 'cool boyfriend' area now.

"Uh... I... umm, should we n-not be...uh..." She stumbled over her words, blushing and wide eyed as she looked at him.

Another thing he loved about their relationship was that Namine had seemed to become shyer and even cuter.

Taking the joyful initiative, Roxas sprung up and easily wrapped his hand around her wrist and with a gentle tug and a small shout, Namine was madly blushing and lying on top of Roxas.

He grinned up to her as he looked into her wide, sparkling blue eyes, breathed in her sweet air, felt the electricity (that he would never get used to) between the both of them and generally fell in love with her all over again.

Realizing their position, Namine scooted off of him and lay by Roxas' side. Roxas stretched his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. With a small giggle, she cuddled into him.

A breeze swayed through the warm room again and drifted over the happy couple.

Roxas placed a small kiss on her sweet smelling hair.

"See!" Roxas proclaimed giving Namine a squeeze, "We don't have to study chemistry. We are the best chemistry anyone is gonna find!"

"Yeah..." She breathed out with a small yawn.

"And you said I was tried." Roxas laughed.

"Hmm." She hummed in reply.

Peering down, his angel had already closed her eyes. Happiness swarmed his veins although with her scent. Giving her one last squeeze, he closed his own eyes and allowed the day's heat to wash over him and Namine. And feeling light and too ecstatic for words, Roxas drifted into a dream about falling asleep with the girl of his dreams.

Too bad for them, Namine's dad had a half day at work...

* * *

**pfft. now I _really _have to study.**

**reviews are nice. x**


	19. Extra Chapter The First Date

Wooo extra chptr ;) and the last that will be ever made for this story.

**The First Date**

Roxas tugged at his spikes and glared at his un-neat, finished exam paper. The hall was silent still as it had been for the past hour and half with the exception of the annoying invigilator who simply had to wear high heels that would obviously aggravatingly echo in this large hall.

Who actually did that, though? Here, is a group of well over a hundred stressed, panicked pupils attempting to write two English essays in under an hour and a half and achieve a half decent mark so they could have good lives and become good citizens and _you,_ you irritating women, got up this morning, knowing full well that pupils were changing there lives today, decided highs are the best bloody option because you could annoy them all and be the most stupid distraction ever.

Well, thanks for nothing.

After his rant Roxas clutched at his paper and skimmed over his scrawled writing again, searching for errors. He glanced to the side of his blue eyes and although being fully aware Naminé had already left a few minutes ago, with a nervous smile goodbye to him. He sighed with a longing look to Naminé's chair. He wanted to be outside with her, in the sun, holding her hand.

"Time's up!" The high-heeled women squealed out. Her harsh voice bounced off the huge hall's walls as it did in Roxas' mind.

He growled to himself and went to read his paper again. She was suddenly at his wonky desk and peering at him down her thin nose.

"Rules are rules." She said, fairly brisk, and waited for him to finish up. What a bitch... He thought.

He shot her a glare and roughly stood up, his chair screeching as he did. Snatching his paper, he stalked out of the hall as did a few others. Most stayed, trying to push their luck with that horrid women but Roxas was sick of those four grey walls and the cold breeze that was constantly in that hall. Today was his last exam and he just wanted it all to be over, he wanted to go outside and see Naminé.

Giving his paper to the small, chubby man at the doors, Roxas immediately felt a pressure lift from his shoulders. He pushed the swing door open and a breath of fresh air rushed around him. He hadn't felt this light in weeks!

Stepping outside the sun was still beaming in the blue and a breeze skipped past. He spotted Sora, Kairi and Naminé waiting by the railings.

He bounded up to them and happily exclaimed, "And God proclaimed the exams over!"

Roxas recieved a small cheer from the group and stood next to Naminé with a grin.

"How did you find it?" He asked her.

She grimaced.

"What about you?" Sora asked Roxas.

"I don't really care anymore. I mean, I did my best but it's over with now. No more worrying about exams!" Roxas asked as he took a step closer to Naminé and snaked his hand around hers. His fingertips exploded into a tingle as soon as they touched Naminé's hand.

He couldn't keep his mind away from her.

"Well, we still got the exam results to wait for now..."

The weight dropped back onto Roxas' shoulders and he mentally cursed Sora. Roxas wasn't looking forward to his results.

"Sora, there is your dad." Kairi pointed out as a car pulled up beside them.

"You two want a drive up to your houses?" Sora asked Roxas and Naminé.

"Nah, we're fine, Sora. Thanks." Naminé replied making Roxas giddy. This was proof she wanted to spend more time with him!

After waving Kairi and Sora off, Roxas turned to Naminé and smiled to her as she did to him. Roxas looked at her in amazement, he was still doubting the reality of his fortunate situation with Naminé; he had been tricked by a dream before. But dream or not, Roxas was going to enjoy every moment of it, especially if it was with Naminé.

Roxas leaned in to give her a peck but Naminé swayed to the side and Roxas gave a kiss to the air.

Opening his eyes, he gave Naminé a well-crafted puppy dog look and she giggled. Taking hold of both of her hands and thinking this was permission to get a kiss Roxas tried again... but she moved.

Frustrated now, Roxas mumbled, "Why not?"

"You know I prefer more private places." She answered with a shy smile (causing Roxas to immediately forgive her) and continued, "And I want to ask you something before I get... distracted."

Roxas smugly grinned to himself: he loved that he could distract her.

"Well, ask." Roxas pressed, eager for her to get distracted as soon as possible.

Naminé began pulling him along the street and Roxas faithfully followed.

"Roxas, what are you doing tonight?"

Roxas loved that question and so he felt it was appropriate to do a mini-woohoo dance in his head. "Nnnooothing, Nam."

"W-well," Her grip tightened on his hand, "Let's go on a date."

A blush scattered on Roxas' cheeks. He took an extra second to calm the redness: he hadn't blushed in a while. Because although Roxas had been going out with Naminé for a while, they had never went on an official date, Roxas had been considering asking her on one but he just hadn't got round to it. Maybe she had been wanting him to ask.

" A date?" He repeated upon realisation that he should be asking.

"Mhmm." She was avoiding his gaze, she must of been embarrassed.

As they walked in silence for a moment, Roxas re-thought the situation and came to a conclusion.

"Naminé, forget the last five minutes." He grinned to her and she gave a puzzled nod, "Now, Naminé, will go go on a date with me?"

She chimed out a giggle and agreed and Roxas sneakily, slipped his hand from hers, pulled her closer to him by her waist and gave her a peck on her cheek. She blushed and fussed but Roxas laughed it off.

* * *

Roxas nervously fixed his shirt as he waited outside Naminé's house. He hadn't been allowed in or at least five metres around the house since the last time he was there, Naminé and himself had fallen asleep on the sofa and her father walked in. And so, Roxas was banned from the house. He was sad about it at first but Naminé cheered him up by pointing out she would just be at his house all the time with no nosy father interrupting.

As Roxas waited he twirled the small flower he had gotten Naminé from his garden in between his fingers, lazily.

"Roxas!" Hearing his name be called by that voice he could never forget, Roxas turned to face Naminé as she skipped down the porch and to him.

"Hey!" He greeted her, enthusiastically and slightly blushing; her white flowing dress was perfect on her and made him nearly faint every time he saw her in it. It was his favourite outfit of hers, she just looked so cute in it!

Before Roxas could snap back to reality, Naminé had flung her arms around his neck and had hid her face in his chest. Her mind-blowing scent immediately filled Roxas to the brim and concentrating become so very difficult and the fact that her delicate fingers were on the back of his neck, did not help the situation.

"W-what's wrong? Are you alright?" He barely managed to ask as he placed his hands on her waist.

She pulled back and looked up to him with a smile, "Nothing at all! I'm great. Why?"

"You aren't usually like this. Then why...?" He looked to the windows to check for her father, "Are you trying to annoy your dad?"

"No." She half-giggled, pulling his face to look at her again, "I'm just happy that we are going on a date!"

_I will have to take her on more official dates!_Roxas beamed and leaned in a little but was stopped by Naminé as she placed a finger on his lips.

He looked at her inquisitively and she answered, "Are _you_ trying to annoy my dad?" She indicated to the house and sure enough her father was spying out of the window.

Naminé guided him from her house and up the street.

From that moment on a great big, ugly chunk of the night was filled with things going wrong. Firstly, the tried to go to the cinema but that failed due to the film they wanted to see being sold out for the next three showings _and _the till assistant didn't seem to notice Roxas with Naminé as the little punk eyed her up.

Naminé did attract attention. But how could she not? She was the angel in the dark. Roxas never ever blamed her for the attention, just all the horny teenage boys out there.

After that, they decided to eat but that failed too because the places Roxas could afford were already closed (apparently they were 'lunch-time' places) and the places that were open were too expensive or, as Roxas remembered one guy saying to him, 'don't want any adolescents crowding the place'.

But trying to stay positive, they decided they would admire the fading sunset from the clock tower, only to find out when they got there, the tower had been locked up for the night.

So, there they were hungry and with throbbing feet (all the walking around) and with no where to go and Roxas with no pride left. He was so terrible at this date thing, it was unthinkable.

They ended up heading to the local park and sitting in the field next to it. There was a chill in the air now and the cool grass swayed with the coming night breeze. Roxas sadly gazed up to the sky. The sunset was clinging desperately onto the day in shades of pinks and oranges that contrasted the black night. Roxas felt an unspoken bound to the sky at that moment as he held onto Naminé's hand a little tighter. He had wanted her to love this night.

He suddenly felt worried eyes burning onto him.

"Roxas, don't make such a face! You are so much cuter when you smile at me and ask for a kiss. I don't like it when you are sad. Why are you not happy?" Naminé asked with worry thick in her voice as she stood on her knees and pinched his cheeks.

"I'm a-alright." He half-laughed, pulling her hands away from his face. Her hands were cold. He felt himself spiral into another depression as he realized how stupid he was. A jacket was the most _obvious_ thing to bring on a date and once again, FAIL.

His realisation must have been clear on his face as Naminé leaned in a little and quizzed with narrow eyes, "Tell me, _please_."

The almost beg at the end of her sentence was enough for Roxas as he looked into her ocean deep eyes that sparkled in the dimming light.

"You're cold." He sadly replied, gripping onto her hands.

"That's it?" She snapped her hands away from him., "That's why you are unhappy?"

There was a long pause where Roxas could feel words bubble in his stomach and the sky above him give up day and fade into night. Stars were beginning to peek out of the dark.

The words made their way up his throat, he knew if he let them escape, he would start rambling. But there was no holding back the words.

"W-well, it's this full night! It was supposed to be great and I mucked it all up by not being prepared at all. In the cinema, that stupid boy wouldn't stop looking at you, we couldn't eat anywhere, t-the tower and I let you let you get cold I didn't even think about a jacket! And now I have got you sitting in the cold on the ground with a stupid boy like me who can't even get this right! Just to top of the full night, I might as well tell you I love you and scare you a-"

Roxas froze like never before. He froze so intensely he could feel ice creep in his veins. Did he actually just put the icing on this poison cake of a night and tell her he loved her? Did he actually just do that?!

Roxas was gawking at one strand of grass swaying with the breeze. He was afraid to look up, she had probably made a run for it.

He had been planning on telling her but not now! Roxas was going to tell her in a romantic place, not a cold field, hungry and after a horrible 'date'. But now...

He just kept watching that lonely strand of grass being pulled by the wind. The full world around him was slowly fading as the day had. He had never in his life wanted to hold her hands more than he did at this moment.

"Roxas, did you just say that you l-loved me?" Her voice startled him but he kept his head hung and nodded.

Roxas heard her shuffling and moving and assumed that was her leaving, scared to death of what he had just said.

But then he felt a pair of delicate, albeit cold, hands place themselves on either sides of his face. Naminé's hands pulled his face up to meet her smiling one. Butterflies errupted in his stomach as he saw that smile that for a moment he thought he would never see again.

"R-Roxas, I l-l-l-" Her face had a slight pink hue and she seemed to be having difficulty saying something. She paused and took a breath and Roxas took full advantage of her silence. He had been wanting to at every chance he had that day.

The kiss was sweet and as perfect as ever. Roxas happily deepened it and he could feel her hands tangle in his spikes and hold onto the back of his neck, sending delightful shivers down his spine while his hands held onto her waist and hip and guided her to the ground so he was hovering above her. They broke the kiss, due to a shortness of breath, but Roxas couldn't keep his lips away from her.

In between pecks on her jawline and neck he murmured softly, "You don't have to say that because I did, Naminé."

"B-but Roxas, I want to... um, s-say it." She was distracted and although it was a shame to distract her while she was speaking, Roxas had always loved doing it. Knowing that he could scramble her thoughts made him more than giddy.

He stopped for a moment and looked down at her glittering eyes as they reflected the shinning stars in the dark above.

"Roxas, I..." Naminé took a deep breath and gripped onto the back of his neck a little more; her fingers playing with the ends of his hair, making _his_ thoughts scramble, "I l-love you."

Roxas felt himself beam, his grip tighten on her body and his heart soar. Hearing those words come from her, just hearing them from her, her precious voice saying them! It made Roxas lose himself in happiness and feel as though his heart would never stop flying.

The next second Roxas found himself in a mind-blowing kiss with the girl he loved and could only ever imagine loving under a night full of stars, but with none of them quite like her, and thinking maybe their first date wasn't so bad.

**Last one.**

**Review pretty please. x **


End file.
